The Course of Water
by SomeRandomPenName
Summary: Ten years have passed since the end of the Calamity. In an unfolding of events where not everything seems to have been meant to be, Link sets out to help his troubled Zora friend as Zelda struggles with a new form of failure. A powerful tale of friendship, love and personal growth. (BOTW sequel)
1. Like every Morning

THE COURSE OF WATER

PART I

1

Like each morning, a mouthwatering array of fresh aliments is displayed on the buffet. The cooks really outdo themselves, even for this informal meal. Usually, I'm the first one in the bright room of the Castle where we have breakfast together, often even beating the sun's first rays. But today, the towering crimson figure of my friend is already hovering over the steamed fish. I hoist the sleepy toddler resting on my hip a bit higher, his platinum blond head wobbling on my shoulder, as I reach for a plate on the counter.

"Good morning, Sidon." I greet him, one-handedly placing some fruits on my plate.

He turns his massive head towards us and a pointy-teethed grin stretches on his face.

"Ha! My favorite friend, and my beloved godson!" Sidon exclaims softly as his hands reach for the small boy.

The tall Zora smoothly snatches the child in his strong arms; the latter stirs subtly and rests his tired head against my friend's chest, closing his blue eyes.

"Thanks." I yawn, stretching my sore arm.

I complete my plate with some eggs and bread, and sit at the overly long table where Sidon waits for me. The toddler is peacefully leaning on his torso while his godfather offers him small bites of his breakfast.

"Fish for breakfast? Don't try and turn him into a Zora now." I tease my friend.

"Unfortunately for him, I do not think that is how it works." Sidon replies, a hint of real regret in his voice.

I shrug and wolf down my food before I lose the use of my two arms again.

"Will Zelda be joining us soon?" I ask Sidon between two mouthfuls.

He looks through the sunbathed windows for a moment then slowly replies: "I daresay she will."

I observe him a few seconds then turn back to my dish. Sure enough, the queen soon enters the lively room. The ten years that have come to past since we defeated the Calamity have turned her into a fully-grown woman whose beauty truly has no equal. She is more regal looking than she ever was, her long golden hair half tied up in an elegant fashion. I send her a warm smile, but her gaze his turned towards Sidon. She wordlessly fills her plate with fruits and bread, and sits on the other side of the table, facing us.

"Good morning Zelda." I slightly nod her way.

"Good morning Link." She replies, buttering her bread without raising her head. "Doesn't Paya want to eat this morning?"

"Oh, I let her sleep in. This one has been quite irritable this night." I playfully gesture at the baby boy on Sidon's lap. "It's fine, I'll bring her some food back."

She barely shows that she heard me, her eyes not leaving her plate, which is quite frankly more my way of conversing than hers. She always had a strong temper, but I have not become any better at guessing what causes her occasional distant attitude. To be perfectly honest, most of the time, I don't even notice it. Only the soft babbles of my little boy and the eager replies Sidon whispers at him break the silence as Zelda eats her meager breakfast.

"Sidon and I have a lot of things to attend to in Castle Town today." She eventually utters, laying her utensils in her empty plate in a refined manner. "The Bolson Company has asked for yet another real estate development permit." She sighs, shooting an understood glance at Sidon. "Tell me Link, how is the training of our new recruits going?"

Her green eyes are expectantly staring at me.

"They're doing very well. Babi is fairly demanding, but she is a great trainer." I report, grateful to the Gerudos for sending us such a skilled warrior.

"Excellent." Her tone is businesslike. "I'll be waiting for you at the castle's entrance." She tells Sidon before standing from her seat.

She caresses my son's cheek, a tender look in her eyes, and leaves the room.

"You heard the lady," Sidon winks at me after a short silence, "important business awaits."

He walks up to me and puts his smiling godson back into my arms. He gently presses a large finger on the toddler's nose.

"Behave, little man." He grins. "Have a good day, Link."

* * *

Author's note: Finally! As I have promised, this whole story is already written down (expect about thirty chapters). I will be reworking it based on your comments, so please review profusely! I am really aiming to improve my writing. This was just a short introduction to set the story - I will be posting regularly, trying to give you 3 to 4 chapters a week (since chapters are pretty variable in length).


	2. The Proposal

2

 _Flash from the Past_

I can hardly believe the turn the events took. I would certainly have appreciated to be consulted beforehand, as I was pretty much at the center of it all. Everyone has excused themselves from the conference, and I am left alone with my father in the throne room. I throw him an indignant glance, as I think back of the fleeting look of shock on the princess's face.

"Do not look at me like that, Sidon." He begins.

"Father." I interrupt, a hand coming to rest on my closed eyes as I wonder how to politely put this. "Would it have killed you all to let me in on your little plan?"

He shuffles uncomfortably in his throne and I can feel his sincere distress at seeing me so upset – and now I'm the one who feels awful.

"I see." I say rather harshly. "It was the council's idea."

My father is far too permissive with them.

"I apologize if I put you in a displeasing position, son. I thought it was a good idea." He utters gracefully.

"It _is_ a good idea!" I almost shout at him, raising my arms in despair.

He recoils in his throne in surprise, yet he frowns disapprovingly at my behavior.

"It is." I repeat more softly. "But did you have to drop it on the princess – if not on me – like a Lizalfos attack, on the very day she came to show her respect for my dear sister? Furthermore, barely a week after the poor princess was freed from a century of turmoil? You do realize I am not the one in a displeasing position right now."

"She is the one who approached the subject, by asking for our help in the rebuilding of her kingdom."

"It was a mere formality, father." I sigh.

"And we offered her the very best we have to offer." He smiles fondly at me.

"Father." I say, to signify the end of this discussion, although it comes out more tenderly than before.

I make for the stairs, planning to rejoin Link and the princess, then I turn back to him.

"I cannot believe Muzu actually agreed to this." I scoff, a disbelieving frown on my face.

"He did not." Father says, shaking his head yet slightly smirking. "But it seems he was overruled."

As I walk down the stairs, I wonder if I do feel in a displeasing position. I know I have reached the age a respectable prince is supposed to wed, but I have not felt in any hurry. I was actually hoping I still had a few good years of freedom in front of me before having to rule anything. Not that I do not appreciate a good challenge. I have to admit, I was never one for plans, I much prefer surprises and excitement. A forced laugh escapes me. I have certainly been served right this time! If I am honest with myself, notwithstanding the fact that my own father basically just sold me off, the whole idea pleases me. I have never shared the prejudices of my people. I slow down in front of my sister's statue. Did Mipha feel conflicted about her feelings for Link? But Hylians were far more respected back then. No matter how _I_ feel about it, the present situation is far from ideal. What will my dearest friend, the princess's sworn protector, think of me now? Is it possible that, just maybe, he could have feelings for the princess? I know he does not recall much, but to give one's life to protect another, that seems like the ultimate romantic sacrifice to me. I could never hurt anyone by stealing away their love like that, especially such a good man. Poor Princess. Such an imposing proposal. She is trapped. She cannot just ignore it, she will have to give her official answer, knowing either choice could have a grave impact on the relation between our kingdoms. The way she looked at me in the throne room, I think I know what answer her heart wishes to give. But her head might tell her otherwise. Am I ready for this? Sharing my life with someone who did not wish for it?

* * *

Author's note: So I am trying something risky here. Changing the narrator, and telling you the story out of chronological order... without clearly telling you about it. How did you feel about it? Was it too confusing? I can specify the narrator and time at the beginning of each chapter. But I thought it could be something interesting, to wonder for a few sentences who was talking and where/when we were. Let me know! :)

Following numb3rwhiz's comment, I have decided to specify which chapters are flashbacks, without more information about the exact time, since I have made that clear through the story telling. I think the POV changes are less of an obstacle than the goings and comings through time. Let me know if that helps!

OnePunchFan8, thanks a lot for the amazingly fast review! I didn't know what ailment meant, so I guess we both have learned something! The first few chapters set the tone of the story, not much plot there, but they are relatively short so we'll get to the interesting part fast enough ;)


	3. Confidences of a Swimmer

3

A myriad of golden shimmers glisten on the ripples of the pool as the rising sun bathes the courtyard in soft light. Just as I anticipated, Sidon is elegantly lapping in the long basin, his swimming almost soundless. I sit by the end of the pool, letting my legs fall into the tepid water. It doesn't take long for the Zora to notice me; he glides to me, his eyes glistening warmly as they always do when he sees me. But his usual dazzling smile is missing from his face.

"My dear friend." He greets me as he stands in the pool in front of me, water flowing down on his sleek body.

Even in this deep pool, he manages to be on an eye-to-eye level with me. I reflect that the years seem to have no effect whatsoever on him. In the time it took for me to leave adolescence behind and become a full-grown man, he simply stayed Sidon.

"Sidon." I greet him back, hoping to convey as much affection as he manages to do when he speaks to me. I probably fail most of the time. Speaking has never been my strong suit.

"What brings you to this part of the castle?" He asks, looking genuinely pleased to see me. "Up for a morning swim before breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm here about Zelda."

"Oh?" The little happiness that was left in my friend disappears.

Smooth, Link. Unfortunately, I never was one to beat around the bush. I wonder how to lay on him what I'm about to ask in a gentler manner.

"How can I be of assistance on this subject?" He tentatively inquires, confused by my long silence.

"I… I hope I'm not imposing, but I was just wondering if everything is alright between you two?"

Open questions, just as Paya forced on me when she was not satisfied by my short "yes" or "no" answers. I scrutinize the face of my companion. He is as still as a statue.

"Why do you ask?" He finally retorts.

That backfired quickly. He struggles to keep his face impenetrable, but his eyes give away his emotions, as they always do. Annoyance, anguish? I'm not good at this.

"Well Paya and I have the feeling the both of you have been rather… sad lately." I clumsily explain.

He raises his brows at me.

"Okay, Paya had this feeling." I admit. But now that she told me, I see it too. "She thinks that Zelda is avoiding her."

Still no reply.

"And she thinks…" I continue hesitantly. "Well she is concerned that maybe this has to do with..."

Again, I'm at a loss for words. I don't want to hurt him, and this seems incredibly personal.

"With what, Link?" He snaps, probably more harshly than he intended to.

I blink at this unusual, yet not totally unexpected, behavior.

"I am sorry, my friend." He exhales through his mouth, abandoning all efforts to cover up his trouble. "You are right, I have not been myself lately."

He turns around, facing the sunrise with me, and drops on the single step at the entrance of the pool. His crimson back slumps against the wet cerulean ceramic wall, stripped of all its royal countenance, and his shark-like crest rests on the floor next to me. Unsure about what to say next, I remain quiet. I find that silence is often the key to confidences. Sure enough, after a moment, Sidon's loquacious personality starts filling the speechless void between us.

"Paya is such a perceptive being." He tells the water with his naturally appeasing voice. "Such a sensitive creature. You are a lucky man."

He laughs joylessly, then sighs.

"Of course, this has to do with her pregnancy." He continues.

I am amazed by my wife's instincts. I could never read people like she does. Was she also right about the reason why our expecting a second child bothered the queen so much? She had not reacted this way, at all, with our first-born. Sidon watches the graceful water. I know that if the roles were reversed, I would be wondering how much I can confide in my best friend without overstepping on my wife's right to her own secrecy.

"In a few weeks, we will have been married for ten years, Link." He simply says. " _Ten_ years. And, well, nothing has happened yet."

 _I remember the arduous night I had spent in Zora's Domain, with my seventeen-year-old princess, ten long years ago, weighing every pros and cons as she strained to decide if she should accept the hand of the foreign prince. I had vouched for him, as I would gladly do again. I had held her in my arms as she silently cried on my shoulder, torn apart by this unexpected proposal. It was a more then generous offer, ensuring the rebirth of her kingdom. In the end, she was ready to face all challenges. Being paired in an arranged marriage with a member of a peculiar other race to say the least, who remembered the former glory of her people from a century ago. Abdicating on romance, at so young an age. Sharing said husband over two kingdoms while starting everything anew in her own. It was the sensible thing to do. The kind of self-sacrifice she was not wise enough to make before the Calamity. And she never regretted her choice. I remember the one and only condition she had decided upon, that fateful night._

" _Hyrule needs an heir, Link." She had declared, staring seriously into my eyes as dried tears glistened on her cheeks. "Or all our rebuilding efforts will be for nothing. Can Zoras and Hylians even breed? I can't marry him if this causes the end of the royal family's lineage."_

"She is getting desperate." Sidon interrupts my train of thoughts. "Seeing you, accomplishing so easily what she cannot… again… Well, it is not your fault, my good friend. But she feels like… like a failure."

He chokes on his last word, his hands quickly covering his face. "And I cannot stand to see her so miserable. I love her, Link. Most ardently."

Is he crying? It seems that Sidon's emotional temperament doesn't only deal in cheerfulness. I have never cried because of someone else's sorrow. It doesn't mean that I can't understand the sentiment, I just don't feel it. Again, he told me precisely what Paya had predicted. I'm starting to wonder if she can actually read minds.

"Sometimes, she reminds me of my beloved sister. It is a bittersweet sensation." Sidon's emotional dam broke down and his thoughts are flowing out in a torrent. My heart sinks as he continues. "I know you do not remember much of her – to tell the truth, I was so young when she passed away, I cannot recall a lot either. Still, Zelda shows the same dedication to her work as Mipha did. She takes too much on herself, as Mipha did, granted in a less empathic way. Yet, deep inside, Zelda hides a great sensibility. She cares deeply for her subjects. That is why she does not want to leave them heirless. And-And I know there is more to her disappointment than pure politics." He stammers, sinking slightly into the water.

How does such a giant creature manage to look so small and vulnerable?

"I know there is more to mine." He finally blurts out. " _I_ feel like a complete failure. I failed her."

I can clearly picture how fondly my sizable friend always looks at my son, how tenderly he holds his small head in his large hand when he cradles him. I can't imagine a world where I would be denied the existence of my child, even though I have lived twenty-five years without knowing that feeling. I reckon that's how Sidon feels. I don't like seeing him like this, but what can I do? This is certainly not the sort of problem I can fix for him! I lay a hand on his shoulder, in what I hope is a reassuring touch. I am utterly lousy at this.

"This is ridiculous. You can't blame yourselves. Even between Hylians, that sort of thing can take time, you can't control it. And you are both so young." Wow, I don't think I ever pronounced so many words in a row.

His hand squeezes mine shortly, before falling back in the water.

"You are such a good friend." He sobs.

He settles for little, I think to myself. His torso heaves deeply as water flows in his gills, in an attempt to calm himself.

"I am so tired, Link." He confides. "All this, it stresses me out. You know how intercourse is supposed to be pleasant?" He adds, chuckling darkly.

Astonished, I feel my eyes widen as I look at him. He is shooting me a gloomy glance. I endeavor real hard to block all improper mental pictures from my head.

"Oh, I cannot believe I am telling you this." He moans, sinking deeper into the water until only his crest isn't submerged, like a small red shark floating in the pool.

A few seconds after, his head surfaces, just enough to speak. "Well it is not anymore. It is… mechanical, desperate, and maddening. And I am starting to believe that it is all for nothing – what if this is simply not meant to be?"

I guess I can understand how that could happen. I can't believe I'm looking at the same confident, lighthearted and fearless Zora I once knew.

"I am sorry you had to see me like this. Please, do not tell Zelda… anything I said." He whispers, looking up at me from the water surface. "She would be devastated."

"Of course." I immediately respond. Secrets are well kept with me, at least I can say that much. After a silent moment staring at the peaceful pool, I add: "I don't understand."

Sidon gazes at me, nonplussed. I search in my memories, the ones that are complete, from after my awakening in this new century. I had made absolutely sure.

"You should – you should be able to conceive." I slowly assert.

"What are you saying?" Sidon asks after I trail off, still confused.

"I'm saying; Zelda had to know if Hylians and Zoras could reproduce before she accepted to marry you. And I made sure of it for her."

It doesn't look like I made myself any clearer. If anything, his expression has passed from perplex to seriously worried. I see how bad that last sentence could sound.

"I went in search of children born to Hylian and Zora parents. I couldn't find any living ones – the only couple I knew was too young, the Zora was way under a hundred-years-old, as she still is. But I found historical records." I explain.

"You could have just asked me." Sidon remarks.

I flinch, having not expected this reaction. He doesn't look angry, merely amused.

"It seemed… improper at the time." I stumble, embarrassed. Granted, it seems ironic considering the conversation we just had.

"Indeed, I can see how delicate that would have been." He agrees, pensively rising to rest his crossed arms on the floor next to me. "I had heard tales of successful lineage between Zoras and Hylians. But it was so badly seen in the century I grew up in that this sort of lore was lost. I thought those were nothing more than folk tales, even if I now fiercely hope to have been wrong. You found proof?" His face brightens.

"I did. Maybe we should go back, have a closer look at it." I suggest. "You seem in need of a good adventure."

He offers me the dashing grin I have been missing so much, revealing his sharp teeth.

* * *

Author's note: I have been hesitating between waiting for more feedback on my choices of narration and giving you this one more chapter that really initiates the whole story, so that you may judge the story on a thorough beginning. I apologize if the changes in time setting and narrator were unclear, please let me know. Otherwise, you now know the core problem of this story, and I hope it has awoken your curiosity! Happy valentine's day everyone! And on that note, I would like to share this quote, about the foundation of love, by one of my favourite authors:

'How could you begin?' said she. 'I can comprehend your going on charmingly, when you had once made a beginning; but what could set you off in the first place?'  
'I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had_ begun.'  
-Jane Austen

Yurikane: Thank you for your support! Let me know if you change your mind about the changes in time and narrator. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story :)


	4. Blunders of the Heart

4

 _Flash from the Past_

I scrutinize the elegant statue in front of me, desperately trying to grasp at anymore memories of her. But nothing comes. I sigh. Whenever I hear her name, my heart just warms with a reassuring sensation of familiarity. But I can't quite distinguish what I felt exactly for the beautiful Zora. I know I would never have willfully led a woman to believe in a future I was not willing to offer her. But I could be so oblivious to the matters of the heart of others… could I have misled Mipha in falling in love with me? The tunic she had made for me, a hundred years ago, was proof enough of her feelings for me. But I honestly can't remember what _my_ feelings for her were.

Our travel here from the fields of Hyrule, where we faced the Calamity barely a week ago, has been uneventful. I always love coming back to Zora's Domain. I love the stunning wilderness that surrounds it, I love its strange fish-people and how they live as one with nature, I love the majestic architecture, I love the smell of fresh cold water. I don't know my own feelings very well, but I know I love those things. I even love Sidon. I truly do. He is the closest thing to a brother that I have. Who wouldn't love receiving instant, generous and unconditional praising from the man? He is like a walking talking dispenser of love. Of course, I love him.

How can I not remember his sister? I can't help but feel grieved by her tragic fate. I can't begin to imagine how difficult this must be for Zelda, who fully remembers the Zora Champion. Turning from her effigy, I make my way to the platforms leading to the gardens. Sidon has offered to entertain the princess with a visit around the domain, which she gladly accepted, having missed the beautiful place over the last century. I remained behind, giving them some privacy as they met again – after all, they did know each other before the Calamity. He is actually one of the few people she used to know who is still alive, even if he was only a child back then.

I glance at the throne room from the platform. A formal conference with the King and his council has been arranged for later tonight, since our arrival had not been announced beforehand. The council is currently discussing, probably of the sudden reappearance of the princess. I remember the cold greeting I had received from the Zoras the first time I came back here after the Calamity. Some had made it very clear that they did not like me. Nor the princess. How strange to be remembered from a hundred years ago. But King Dorephan had been understanding and fair. And of course, Sidon had showered me with approval.

 _What about Zelda?_ I think as I stroll. In the current state of my memory, it is as if we only knew each other for the sole week that had passed since she sealed the Calamity away, plus give or take a dozen days from before the Calamity. I know I always feel this urge to protect her fiercely, it is like a feral instinct. I certainly didn't appreciate the way Sidon looked at her when I introduced them. I don't know why, since that look was in no way threatening. If anything, it was the same look I always receive from him: respectful with a glint of enthusiastic admiration. Why did it bother me so much?

As I reach the gardens, an imperative question forms in my mind. Do I love the princess I have been appointed to protect with my life? Without hesitation, I would give my life for her. As a matter of fact, I already have. But I would do it again. She is infinitely precious to me. Does it mean that I can't stand the thought of her being admired by other men? I ponder, looking at the peaceful waterfalls. In a way, I presume it does. Why? Am I to be the one at her side in their place? Such a profanation. I never in my life dreamed of charming the princess in that way, that I am sure of. The whole idea seemed gruesomely… incestuous. What a strange choice of word, but it is the one that popped into my mind. Yes. As much as Sidon is like a brother to me, Zelda is like a sister. The dearest, most cherished sister. I do love her deeply. But I can't be the lover at her side. However, I can despise said lover – whoever it may be – as much as I wish to, and the thought brings a small smirk to my lips.

I walk back towards the plaza, satisfied to have explored my own feelings so successfully. But I stop abruptly after a few strides. I just hope I haven't repeated a mistake – if mistakes were made a hundred years ago – and encouraged Zelda's affection unintentionally. I think of how proper, stoic and totally unaware of anyone's sentiments including my own I always am. I am not entirely sure if that should reassure or worry me.

* * *

Author's note: well, a chapter worthy of Link's silent reputation. Only a few more short chapters before the action picks up! As usual, any comment is welcomed :)

numb3rwhiz: Thanks a lot for the constructive criticism and positive comment. It is much appreciated! I hope you will keep reading, and review if needed.

OnePunchFan8: I'm glad you perceive Link in that way, this is exactly the personality I'm trying to depict in this story.


	5. The Deaf Goddess

5

"Still praying?" The gentle voice startles me.

I recognize it straightaway, as always. I turn my face towards my husband: his outline is crouching under the dim doorway of the sanctuary. The restoration of the castle has not taken into account nine-foot-tall Zoras. Thankfully, the stone walls encircling it are the only obstacles of this roofless sanctuary. The greenery climbing on those walls and the small pond at the feet of the Goddess's statue are basking in sunlight. I can even see the reflected glow of the luminous beams around my golden hair. I offer Sidon a feeble smile as my gaze sadly returns to the Goddess's face.

"Yes." I breathe.

I didn't think he was aware that I came here often. I hear the water ripple as he joins me where I am seated in the shallow pond. He kneels behind me, silently. Despite his being at the center of every prayer I make, his sudden tangible presence in this sacred space feels unbearable to my heart.

 _I had prayed, and pleaded, and implored to the Goddess. It was not the first time I felt like the only thing I could do was hopelessly failing. I was failing my Kingdom, yet again. However, what had started almost ten years ago as dispassionate demands of blessing for an heir had turned into desperate cries for a miracle. I had felt trapped in a race against time. Now the hollowness inside of me was eating me alive. I did not want just any heir. I wanted_ our _child. I refused to believe that it just wasn't meant to be. There had to be a way._

" _Please." I pleaded, my voice quivering, unable to find anything to say that I hadn't already said. "Please."_

I look at the impassive face of the divine effigy, aware of the presence of the man I love so fiercely behind me.

"But she remains deaf to my prayers." I blurt in a high-pitched voice, unable to protect him any longer from my own wretchedness.

I turn to him and burst into tears into his arms. He embraces me with all the strength I could not muster for him as I weep into his torso. I am rocked by his deep breathing.

"I know." He replies in a soft tone.

His words surprise me, and I sniffle, hiccups of anguish still rattling my body.

"You do?" I ask in disbelief, looking up to search his amber eyes.

"I know why you pray, every day, before your day starts." He continues with a sorrowful smile. "For I lap at the pool, every day, at the same time, for the same reason."

Am I really that obvious? I didn't think he could read me as easily as I could read him – the man's emotions are as subtle as a Hinox in a Gerudo porcelain market. Whereas I always try to shield others as well as myself from my feelings. Maybe he is just extremely perceptive.

"That doesn't seem like a very constructive way to solve our… problem." I tease him, tears still running down my cheeks.

He laughs heartily, releasing me.

"Perhaps not, yet one can never overestimate the true virtues of a good swim. Hey." He bends down to look me in the eye, hands on my shoulders. "I have business to attend to in Lanayru, I will be out of town for a few days. A week at the very most. Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"Of course." I nod, wiping the tears from my eyes and straightening myself. "You're not travelling by yourself, are you?"

Even ten years after the end of the Calamity, roads are not the safest place for us. Not everyone is satisfied with the kingdom, or its monarchs. There are a few Hylians who have not taken too kindly to their princess marrying a foreigner. And there is still the occasional evil creature lurking around. In our many goings and comings between Hyrule Castle and Zora's Domain, Sidon and I had always travelled surrounded by many guards. My husband may be a prince in Zora's Domain, but he is the King of Hyrule, whether he realizes it or not.

"Fear not, I will be escorted by our very best Royal Guard." Sidon replies.

"You mean Link." I say flatly.

"Good enough for you, good enough for me." He gives me his classic champion smile.

"Just the two of you." I reiterate.

"I will have you know that you are looking at the very best Zora warrior of Hyrule." He replies, with more pride than indignation.

"And what is it that the two of you have to do in Lanayru, all alone?" I ask suspiciously. I can't help but worry when the two men I love most venture in reckless schemes together.

He suddenly gets up, beaming.

"It is a surprise!" He winks excitedly.

"I hate surprises." I mutter.

"I know." He bends so low he is almost folded in two and lays a tender kiss on my lips. "I love you."

As I am left alone in the sanctuary, my back turned to the Goddess, soaked up to the waist, I tell the water: "I love you too."

* * *

Author's notes: I want to share with you this idea I had. It seems to me that in the Zelda universe, the role of divine, royal and influent characters is mostly held by female characters. Holding the Goddess's blood is the criteria to being royalty. As such, I decided that in the Hylian monarchy, Queens were always regnant. The title of Queen is superior to that of King. As such, the king can be regnant, in the case of a male heir being born. But the regnant king's wife doesn't take the title of Queen, as it is reserved for those with the Goddess's blood in their veins. She would keep her own nobility title, or receive the Princess Consort title. So it is the exact opposite of most monarchies in our world - e.g. the British monarchy. Hope you like the idea. So in this case, Sidon is indeed the King of Hyrule, but the regnant sovereign is Hyrule's queen.


	6. Newlyweds and Waterfalls

6

 _Flash from the Past_

Never in my life have I seen such beauty, abundance and revelry. It is the first time I have ever travelled here, even though it is much closer to home than other places I have visited in the last months as I assisted the princess and her knight in the gathering of the surviving Hylian civilizations. I ponder with amazement on all the things I was missing by staying cloistered in my village for all my life. Leaving my beloved grand-mother to the care of others, venturing in possibly dangerous adventures, pledging my unconditional support to the Hylian Throne were all undertakings I never thought I would have the courage to do. But it was actually Grandma who had shaken some sense into me, pushing me in her classically unaffected way to live up to my true potential, as a Lady of the Sheikah.

In my short experience as a traveler, Zora's Domain is probably the most breathtaking scenery I have ever come across. The Zoras are fascinating people. I have to admit I had a really hard time hiding my amazement the first time I saw one – I did not expect the seven-foot-tall female guard, adorned with fins and gills, who greeted us into the city. I had averted my gaze, worried that I was rudely staring.

But the marvel of that first encounter was royally supplanted by the prince's introduction. The princess – she has asked me multiple times to call her Zelda, but I am not yet used to such familiarity with her Highness – has not talked a lot about her fiancé during our journey; I sensed that she had mixed-feelings about the incoming alliance. I understand it was an arranged marriage; after all, it was announced merely weeks after she had emerged from her hundred-year turmoil, so I doubt she had time to form feelings for him. And since the announcement, she had been roaming through the country while he stayed in his homeland, setting his affairs in order with his people. It seems strange for them to reunite for a single day just to part ways again on the morrow, but the Zora council had insisted on an official wedding before consenting to assist the princess further in her rebuilding efforts, which had expedited the event. Yet, despite these precarious circumstances, when Princess Zelda did speak of this man she only met a few times in her life, it was with the highest respect, and I think a hint of admiration. However, she had definitely omitted to mention the fact that he is a giant, shark-like – oh, how improper of me – most _athletic_ man, who walks around wearing little more clothes than the day he was born. Neither had she mentioned his charming smile, highly civilized manners and good-humored nature. Master Link had to dismiss me rather sharply as I was unable to give any intelligible answer to the prince's inquiry on my enjoyment of the celebration.

I would never be able to marry for anything else than love. I am a hopeless romantic. I can appreciate the significant perks of this alliance, the most critical one being the support of a sovereign with over a century of experience. As an unpracticed seventeen-year-old without any guidance possible from her own people, as much as I believe in the princess, her attempt at ruling was almost doomed. Yet I suppose that, were I in her position, I would be infinitely relieved that my pledged husband be a man like Sidon. I just hope she feels the same. I have taken a liking to the princess and I wish only the very best for her.

I search for her through the dense crowd. Her beauty is so striking that one can hardly miss her. She wears a silvery dress, fascinating in its simplicity, that Claree – our very own Sheikah seamstress – had the honor to fashion just for the occasion. Her golden hair is cascading freely down her back. She is literally glowing, like a beacon of purity. I have seen more elated brides, but she doesn't seem unhappy. Of course, the whole event is a lot more solemn than the weddings we have in my home village. She looks so young. I suddenly feel the burden that rests on her shoulders.

The handsome Zora prince is by her side, towering high above everybody, accepting the congratulations offered by the delegates who traveled from all over Hyrule for the wedding. As most of the Hylian realm is in ruins, this most anticipated event had to take place in Zora's Domain. I don't think this place has ever seen so many Hylians and Sheikahs. Gerudos and Ritos have crossed the entire kingdom to come pay their respect to the returned princess and her new husband. Even a few Gorons are present, easily distinguishable in the crowd. So many exciting new discoveries for me.

"Paya?"

I start, grasping at my chest, as I notice Master Link standing next to me. He is wearing his formal champion tunic, and a circlet of golden leaves rests on his thick blond hair. He looks like a true royal knight.

"W-What?" I stammer.

"I asked you if you had tasted the fish?" He gives me an enthusiastic smile.

"Tasted the… the fish?" I repeat, thinking of the prince I was just observing.

"The fish."

He is offering me a short skewer holding a small raw fish piece, seasoned with finely chopped herbs. Master Link's handsome face is shining with excitement. He has always loved cooking, but rare fine cuisine like this makes him positively ecstatic, and this just warms my heart.

"Thank you." I mutter, taking the small stick.

"Zora cuisine is amazing." He assures me, looking back at the assembly facing us.

I don't feel at ease surrounded by too many people, so I had strayed from the crowd and walked up a bridge overseeing the congregation. Master Link has been a lot more talkative recently, following me around, making sure I am comfortable.

I have made peace with the fact that the sentiments I feel for him are not returned. But recently, I started wondering if Master Link really did love the princess. He has not stopped her from marrying another man – he has even assured me of his complete approval of the Zora prince, whom he regards as his very best friend – and ever since the engagement, he has shown no signs of pain one would expect from a broken heart. If anything, he seems to have an even better disposition than before. My heart dares not utter what this could possibly mean.

"Do you think she will be happy?" I ask Master Link as we observe the newlyweds from our vantage point.

"She may not think so for now, but I know she will. Sidon is a fiercely loyal companion." He answers confidently. "Zelda just needs a little time warming up to new people."

Admittedly, it had taken the princess a few weeks to open up to me as I followed her and Master Link through Hyrule with a few other devoted Sheikahs and Hylians.

"Then I hope we can all be as lucky as her." I smile at him. "This seems like a promising start for the new Hyrule Kingdom."

"It sure does, Paya." Master Link nods in agreement.

We are looking at each other. It is easier for me now to uphold his deep blue gaze, but the connection stretches for what seems like an overly long time.

"Link!" An exhilarated cry brakes our staring.

We both turn to see a Gerudo girl, on the verge of womanhood, rushing towards us. Her face shines with glee, eyes fixed on Master Link. With incredible red hair that reaches down to her calves and jade eyes, she is probably one of the prettiest young woman I have ever seen. A formidable, exotic crown of gold adorns her fiery mane.

"Riju!" Link beams at her.

She rushes into his arms, hugging him shortly. I feel myself blush.

"Sa'oten! It's good to see you, my friend!" She rejoices. "I was hoping you would be here."

"I'm glad you came all the way from Gerudo Town yourself." Link smiles at her. "You're far from home, little Queen!"

"This is a historical moment. The rebirth of a kingdom! It deserves the attention of the queen herself, not some mere delegate."

For such a young girl, she speaks very wisely.

"Well, technically, the real coronation of Zelda and Sidon will take place in Hyrule Castle, when it is properly restored. Hopefully, with the help of the Sheikahs and now the Zoras, it shouldn't take more than a few months." Link indicates. "But yes, this is the start of an important alliance."

"And I hope the Gerudos can contribute as well. Surely you will be in need of strong warriors." The Gerudo smiles before shooting me a curious glance.

I flinch and bow to her, having gathered from the conversation that she is royalty.

"Riju, this is Lady Paya of the Sheikah Tribe." Link introduces me, briefly putting a light hand on my upper back. I shudder at the touch.

Queen Riju politely nods my way. After exchanging a few formalities, she reluctantly returns in the heart of the festivities where she is expected. I am grateful that Master Link and I are not of royal lineage and don't have aristocratic duties to fulfill. As the sun slowly sets on majestic Zora's Domain, we both stay away from the excitement surrounding the new royal couple, although a few other guests recognize Master Link from his travels and affably come to meet him. At last, dusk is upon us, and the Zoras in charge of catering invite everyone to sit down for supper.

"Finally," Master Link exclaims, "I'm famished!"

I can't help but stare at him in disbelieve. He has been eating all afternoon!

The princess has insisted that we be seated at the royal table with her. I can understand the merit of Master Link, but I don't see what I have done to deserve such an honor. Admittedly, there is so little nobility left in this devastated age that their table would be pretty lonely without the presence of friends. Said table has been set in the throne room, as there would have been no other place spacious enough to welcome the seat of the gargantuan Zora king. His presence weirdly eclipses that of the spouses. Next to him sits on one side the Zora Council, and on the other side the Zora prince, followed by our princess. She beckons her appointed knight to come sit at her side. I nervously sit after Master Link, at the end of the table. On the other side of the table are seated the most eminent guests. Queen Riju has taken place in front of us, flanked by what I can only imagine are her guards – the most preposterously muscular women I have ever seen.

But before Master Link can satisfy his hunger, he must endure the traditional speeches that come with weddings. His fingers nervously crumble the delicately embroidered tablecloth, for after King Dorephan, he is expected to make his own speech – as the prince's best man. The groom's father seems genuinely touched by the event.

"My dear, dear Sidon." The king says of his deep voice, his strange cat-like eyes shining with affection. "As your father, you may think I am biased, but I know the Zoras stand by me when I say that you are, and will always be our greatest pride. The unbearable thought of losing you as a son is eased only by the joy of seeing you unify our realms as a husband."

The prince's torso swells with impassioned pride as he tenderly gazes up at his father.

"Dear Princess." The latter continues. "Our paths have crossed before, in what now seems like another life. You were righteous and kindhearted. My daughter was very fond of you. And now you have returned to us, having bravely and relentlessly fought the demise of this world. Know that, while I still would have offered our assistance, I could not have consented to my son marrying anyone less worthy."

I don't think I have ever heard more dignifying words. But Princess Zelda doesn't look flattered: she looks shocked. Obviously, she has never thought of herself this highly, and now it must seem like a terrible deal to live up to. It must be really hard not to feel like an impostor.

Poignant applauses signal the end of the king's speech. Queen Riju nods her approbation in a distinguished manner. Master Link breathes in deeply as silence settles back in the assembly. He stands up, his stature not allowing him to stay seated like the king.

"I should have gone first." He utters apologetically.

The prince lets out a barking laughter, thundering over the shy chuckle of the crowd. Queen Riju smiles encouragingly at Master Link.

"Zelda." The knight's blue eyes are fixed on her as if they could pierce her soul.

The whole domain seems to have frozen in time, transfixed by the knight's single word.

"Sidon." He turns to the husband at her side, holding his gaze for an equally long time.

I mouth the words I have helped him find and rehearse, as he pronounces them.

"The both of you are… inexpressibly precious to me. I know that, in time, you will feel the same way for each other."

The princess looks as if she wants nothing more than to throw herself into his reassuring embrace. Even the prince seems positively beholden, as if his destiny had just been blessed by an infallible fortune teller.

Master Link resumes his seat, and the crowd, as if emerging from a trance, slowly claps in a confused manner. Granted it was probably the shortest allocution in the history of weddings, but it had been strangely powerful. From the corner of my eye, I can see the princess throw her delicate face skywards, seemingly holding back tears.

Finally, elegant shell-like plates containing meals each more exotic than the other are disposed by the caters around the table for choosing. The two men at the princess's side ravenously attack the meal, but she remains still for a few minutes. Maybe is she only now realizing the magnitude of her choice. I wish I could do something for her.

Between greedy mouthfuls, Master Link and Prince Sidon are soon entertaining the Gerudo Queen with tales of their past adventures. I listen with concealed interest as the little queen devours their words with fascination. While Master Link mostly nods or replies when his input is begged for, the prince's story-telling is exuberant and spellbinding. How mysterious are the ways of friendship, for such different people to become so close!

I don't know how much time has passed since we started eating, but the moon is now shinning softly on us and guests are starting to leave their seats as tables are set aside. A broad-shouldered Rito, his feathers as blue as Master Link's eyes, is playing his accordion for those desirous of dancing. Formality is disappearing from the event as people carelessly stray into various entertainments. Master Link is enjoying a mostly one-sided conversation with the King as he scavenges for leftovers on the royal table. Prince Sidon is roughhousing around the shallow water coursing through the structures of the domain with the few courageous Zora children who are still awake at this late hour. Queen Riju has asked Princess Zelda to dance with her. And I just wander, enjoying the general peacefulness.

As I observe the Gerudos playfully teaching our princess one of their traditional hip-rolling dance – which the Rito bard apparently knows how to play – I unintentionally overhear a group of elderly Zoras talking to their close-by prince.

"Here he is, the lucky man!" One of them hails the prince.

"I suppose I am, old chap." He replies, his smile discernable in his voice.

He grunts as the Zora children undoubtedly come charging at him, then laughs as their playful war cries disappear in the distance.

"Be careful who you call old!" The 'old chap' snorts. "I still best you at archery."

"Yes, Seggin," the prince slowly agrees teasingly, "unless the target is set beyond the limits of your decrepit sight."

"Why, being all young and handsome doesn't allow you to pester an old fellow like me!" But the elderly warrior doesn't sound offended. "Besides, I wouldn't be too presumptuous yet, my Prince. We will see tonight just how talented you truly are."

"Meaning?" The prince sounds amused.

"You do remember the tradition! Don't you recall Fronk and Mei's wedding?" Another old Zora cackles.

" _The cries of the newlyweds are to be heard over the thundering flows of the water_ , isn't that how the old saying goes?" Seggin teases.

My face burns with embarrassment and I quickly hide behind my hands, as if this could block any improper idea from my mind. But my motion is not quick enough to spare me the sight of the princess flinching through her dance. Apparently, I wasn't the only one eavesdropping.

* * *

Author's notes: I think now is a good time to mention a few things about this story. As you can imagine, next chapter will in part explain why this story is M-rated. However, I think it would have been ok to rate it T; the adult themes and scenes of violence in this story are not that explicit. Yet, I reckon that, as the major themes in it revolve around arranged marriage, the desire for a child, and disappointed hopes in adult life, this story was more suited for an adult audience.

Second, I wanted to share with you how I perceive the Zoras for the sake of the story. I consider them as mammalian aquatic beings (I mean, they do seem to have breasts), who are pretty close to humans, even if in the game it is suggested that they are egg-laying creatures. Otherwise, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to explain to Zelda why the Goddess won't answer her prayers! Another call I made is their skin being smooth, as they look more like cetaceans or sharks than actual fishes (even though in the game, there is a mention of scales). I know those aren't canon, but its simply my point of view. Other less relevant details can be found in this excerpt of Zelda's research journal ;)

Movement or gasping makes water or air (both of which they can breathe) flow through their gills. Swimming rapidly allows for a big inflow of water, therefore of oxygen. Their metabolism has evolved to endure low oxygen levels (water oxygen levels being 40 times lower than air) – still, they cannot sustain for long in hot or salted water (which are lower in oxygen). As such, even if they are endotherms, their metabolism runs quite low: low hearth rate, low temperature. In the air, they can consume a lot more oxygen, but their skin needs to be kept moisturised. They can endure fasting for a long period, and they are mostly piscivorous. They live over 200 years and achieve adulthood at around 100 years old.

OnePunchFan8: Thank you! Don't worry, Zelda won't be stuck praying for the rest of the story ;) I do know about all those conflicting arguments regarding the nature of Zoras, believe me it was a headache to make a call in all that mess (sadly Nintendo didn't ask for my opinion when they designed them!). But the biggest problem for me was actually the gills. Breathing water simply doesn't allow for endothermic life. I thought about giving them a double breathing apparatus composed of gills and lungs (a little like birds who have archaic lungs and air sacs), but it was starting to get complicated! In the end I decided to stretch the limits of biological possibilities by giving them a body that functions at a lower temperature and supports anaerobic metabolism (my bad for the oxygen energy thing). There are some anatomical mechanisms ment to increase the oxygen flow to the brain for animals that live in extreme conditions. I'm not sure about the breasts being possible air sacs, as those are usually internal breathing organs of the bird, and swim bladders are internal digestive organs of the fish. For the neck, I actually mention it in the next chapter! I've decided they would be thicker, simply long, like a lot of mammals. Oh how I would love to dissect a Zora! _Anywho_... I didn't mean to elaborate to much on this, but you did have good points :)


	7. Fateful Night

7

 _Flash from the Past_

I restlessly fiddle with the silvery fabric of my wedding dress, looking at the floor. Up until now, everything had seemed like the most sensible, conventional and even pleasant turn of events possible. I really thought I could do this. But suddenly, the whole thing feels like an absurd masquerade and my heart sinks. I feel the urge to flee somewhere far away where no responsibilities or judgmental subjects await me. Most of all, I don't want to face the man – the creature – that is standing, alone with me in this cold room, at this very moment. This can't be truly happening. How horrific to force intimacy on two strangers like this! His father had proposed this union, but he himself had not asked for this anymore than I had. I think. I barely know him after all. Am I about to discover a horrid hidden nature to him? I don't want to think about what this night has in store for me. Is this even natural? I'm spiraling. Don't panic.

"Hey." My new husband's appeasing voice resounds in his room. "Do not distress yourself, this is just some ill-advised old tradition. Nothing has to happen, if that is your desire."

I am still looking at the gracefully carved stone on which we are standing, unable to face him – although his soothing words did reassure me a little. I feel so young right now, inexperienced and unprepared for this kind of challenge. What will he think of me? I tentatively look at the Zora. He is calmly removing his royal attire. I hastily avert my gaze, feeling hotness surge in my face – this is ridiculous, his skin can hardly be more exposed than how he usually wanders about. He is merely removing a necklace, epaulettes, bracelets and a belt – the rest of him, I could already see. What is wrong with me? Deep breaths, Zelda.

I hold my chin high and walk up to him as he sits on his bed, my steps echoing in the large room, unable to find anything to say to him. Our eyes are leveled, but I can't see any of the confidence that usually irradiates from his. How did we manage to converse so easily only hours ago?

"Thank you." I finally croak. "For understanding." And that is all I manage to say.

A sweet smile brightens his strange yet elegant face. "Of course, Princess."

I find him exceedingly more handsome – more personable – stripped of his appurtenances. I turn to the dresser where he laid his various accessories – it is so high my shoulders barely exceed it – and start removing my own jewelry, putting it next to his. I only keep the ring that sealed our fates. A small stone of a deep blue, the color of the sea, sparkles at its center.

"May I call you Zelda?" He asks softly.

I can't see him behind me, still his voice carries infinite respect in this simple question. I become aware that I have been gazing at the ornaments in front of me. I clear my throat.

"Y-yes, of course." I stammer.

I turn to him. He hasn't moved, his slightly tilted, patient face still reaching as high as mine, as he sits on the end of the bed. Goddess for such a gentle being, he is massive. So much larger than any other Zora I have ever seen, except of course his colossal father. As much as it embarrasses me to do so, my mind races to problems of intimate nature I might not have anticipated before. My eyes search the vast room; it is quite empty, apart from the bed and the dresser. One of the walls of the curvilinear accommodation is open, allowing a breathtaking view of the peaceful mountains and waterfalls surrounding the domain. Their sound, notwithstanding the distance, is still pretty blaring. The words of the old warrior, Seggin, ring in my head. _The cries of the newlyweds are to be heard over the thundering flows of the water._ I groan almost imperceptibly at this thought. Are the guests of the wedding lingering around, in hope of eavesdropping on the consummation of our marriage? I sincerely hope Link is far away, somewhere where he will only hear the waterfalls. I have grown so accustomed to his constant presence, I almost feel as if he is watching me from a dark, curved corner of the room.

Seeing nowhere else to go, I sit next to the giant prince – my husband, how strange – at a respectable distance. I wordlessly remove my shoes from my aching feet. After a moment of resolute silence between us, he sighs.

"Well, this is uncomfortable, is it not?" He laughs sheepishly.

I smile weakly at his attempt to dissipate the tension.

"Forgive me, Prince Sidon –"

"Please, call me Sidon." He interrupts, fixing his weird amber irises on me.

"Sidon." I correct myself. "I reckon I am just overwhelmed by the… the suddenness of it all." I confess, looking up to meet his gaze.

He seems at a loss for words, then smiles again warmly, showing his knifelike teeth. It probably doesn't have the effect he intended on me, granting I do appreciate his effort.

"I feel the same." He says.

He is so considerate. I am not used to talkative men. I don't think I ever heard Link, or my dear father, use the word "feel". I am starting to experience a growing sensation of ease around his impressive frame. My gaze falls down on the floor, following the graceful curves of his muscles under his smooth cardinal and cream skin, noticing a few ghastly scars. I have never seen such musculature on a man before – of course, he is no Hylian man. I feel unnaturally hot.

"It is breathtaking, do you not agree Zelda?" I hear him ask.

I do like the sound of my name pronounced by his charming voice. His hand, twice the size of mine, is gesturing at the small gem ornamenting my ring. I nod uncertainly.

"This gem has been in my family for longer than our records can tell." He tells me, evidently moved.

The fact that I am now to be its owner only adds to my uneasiness. I feel like such a usurper. And I could only find a most ordinary silver ring for him, as Hylian jewelers are a rare resource nowadays, and their talent is incomparable to that of Zora craftsmen.

"It is said to have been carved from a powerful ancient stone we Zora used to protect, millenniums ago." He explains in a low mesmerizing voice, briefly caressing it.

As his cold hand brushes against my skin I feel a shiver roam through my entire body, making the fair hair on my arm stand. In the months that had followed our engagement, I had resolved to fully commit to this undesired relationship. To enter our union in good faith. The pages of my new diary start tonight, along with my new life. I just hope his intentions are the same. He might very well have no interest in me. Or he might easily force himself on me, even if he does not strike me as someone who would do such a thing.

I have to admit; my resolution is facilitated by the curious physical interest I feel for him. There is this urge within me when I look at him. I need to know if what I think I sensed between us – the nervous satisfaction we seemed to share when we held hands, exchanging vows of faithfulness, or when we exchanged a polite kiss to seal our union, or when we sat close to one another at dinner – is really there, no matter how much I dread his reaction.

I heave myself to kneel on the bed, and as he turns his face to me, a quizzical smile on it, I slide my hands under the strange fins framing it and cup his cheekbones and jawlines. I can see his eyes widen for a short moment before I close mine and press my lips against his. Most unlike our first, very public kiss as a wedded couple, what started as an innocent pressure of two pairs of moist lips soon turns into a tender exchange of languorous kisses. I have never known such feelings – the touch of a man's hands on the back of my head and neck, the warmth of full lips eagerly pressing against mine. My breath quickly becomes labored as excitement flutters inside of me. His arms gently bring me closer, embracing me like the vast sea welcomes a trifling sinking ship. He is warmer than I thought he would be, even if not as warm as Hylians are. Eager for the nearness of his colossal body, I blindly straddle over his broad thighs, our faces still locked together. Through the swarm of new feelings overflowing my mind, there is the discernable shock induced by my own temerity. As much as our marital status renders such a behavior acceptable, our lack of familiarity makes me feel no better than if I was acting lustfully with a perfect stranger merely to satisfy my own urges rather than to share a deep connection.

His hands grip my hips, gently but firmly forcing me to end our embrace. He looks as breathless as I am, his large torso raising and dropping as air flows through his gills.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" He asks me.

I scrutinize his strange shark-like features, acutely aware of the weight of his strong hands almost entirely encircling my waist. On the other hand, satisfying these urges might help building that deep connection. At least, that is what I tell myself.

"Yes." I whisper.

His concerned expression turns into an overjoyed one, so childishly it almost makes me laugh. No point in returning the question – this Zora is as easy to read as a book.

"Fair enough." He smiles. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable, please let me know."

He lands flat on his back on the soft bed as I eagerly press my face back against his, barely letting him end his sentence. I find it increasingly hard to allow any distance between us. My hands let go of his face, exploring his mighty body. I have never touched anything as sleek as his skin. As I grasp at his shoulders, arms, torso, I can feel the large muscles underneath rolling powerfully under my fingers. His neck, as strong as it looks, is fairly long even for his size, giving his regal head an elegant stance. My scholar mind can't help but wonder if Zoras lengthen their necks by the use of collars, as I have never seen one without the latter.

I breath frantically through my nose as we exchange never-ending, ardent kisses. I have never done anything like this, but it all seems to naturally flow, like a wild river following its course. Sidon's hands search for a way under my dress; gripping at my ankles, they trail up my legs, caressing my bare thighs. His touch awakens an avid sensation in my lower abdomen. This new feeling is deepened by the muffled moan he weakly lets out in my mouth. Suddenly, I am shoved away ratter strongly and I see him gasp silently for air, like a fish out of water. Rolling to the side, he shakes me off him, swallowing large gulps of air. Confused, and I must admit a bit frighten, I retreat swiftly.

"Sidon, are you alright?"

Through his soundless erratic breathing, he manages to let out a feeble laugh.

"You were… blocking…" He breathes. "the gills."

I blink, looking at the heaving slits between his ribs. I realize my legs must have been resting on them. Gripping at them.

"No nose." He grins weakly, pointing at his face. "See?"

I clad my hands on my mouth, gasping.

"Goddess! Sidon, I am so, so sorry." I blurt out, mortified.

My hands slide up, hiding my entire face as a small sob escapes me. I look so foolish. I knew I would find a way to ruin this. He lets out a booming, hearty laugh and I peek through my fingers.

"That was thrilling!" He whoops gleefully, rolling on his back again. "I do not recall the last time I was so out of breath!"

"Why didn't you stop me before you were in such a state?" I ask through my embarrassment, a bit irritated that he had waited long enough to cause such a scene.

"How could I? I certainly did not _want_ you to cease." He looks amused.

An embarrassed smirk stretches my lips as I let my hands slide down my face.

"I hope this unsightly display has not lessened your ardor. I was quite enjoying it." He adds, beckoning me to come closer with his large hands.

I bite back the words that almost escaped me. _How can it not, you foolish chondrichthyan! I just choked you!_ My heart is still beating frantically, from the previous excitement, from the scare I just had or from the slight anger I now feel. Still I willingly, even though somewhat more timidly, resume my stance over him. This time I position my legs lower on his waist, carefully avoiding the gills. I hope he doesn't notice the nervous tremors that rattle my body. I have to stretch my spine a bit more as I lean towards his face.

"There." He smiles tenderly, our faces only inches away. "We can make this work."

His suave voice eases my irritated mind. He looks utterly content as he runs his hand down my long hair, intently observing it. I just now realize that if he seems like a strange creature to me, I must certainly seem the same to him. He was probably just as anxious as I was when we found ourselves alone together, at the complete mercy of each other. At least, we have that in common. At this moment, I know I will be lucky enough, when all is said and done, to feel real love in my life.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who follows, favorited and reviewed this story. It is much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is one I particularly savored writing. It was not easy to let Zelda's confusion at being attracted to Sidon while being frightened by this forced intimacy transpire, I hope I managed to depict it accurately.


	8. Along the River

PART II

8

It has been a long time since I have felt the rush of an untamed river around me. My heart is filled with excitement. Since it is just the both of us, Link has proposed that we take the maritime way to Lanayru. I wonder if he knows how happy he has made me. Not a lot of Zoras have the chance to swim long distances against current with their Hylian friend. Little did my dear sister know that the beautiful armor she crafted for him would benefit me instead of her, I think with sweet nostalgia. Of course, even a man as exceptional as Link cannot make such a long trip without stopping a few times to rest. I do not know if even I could do it – it is at least a twelve-hour trip to reach the province's borders, I doubt I could swim for that long. With Link, it is definitely a two-day trip. I could give him a ride to hurry us along, but I would tire out eventually, and I would not want to hurt my friend's pride.

As I wait for him in the water, I pensively stroke the palpable crevice in the fin framing the left side of my face.

" _How did you get that scar?" Zelda had asked me._

 _I was aimlessly floating in the new pool she had demanded specifically for me as part of the restoration of the Castle, caressing that same scar. She was reading a book she had found in what they had been able to save of the library, but she had laid it down, gazing at me. She was an incredibly curious creature._

" _I do not know." I honestly answered._

" _How can you not know? It is ghastly! That must have been a horrible injury!"_

" _I cannot remember." I apologized._

 _She looked unsatisfied by this answer, her vast emerald eyes demanding for more._

" _My skin does not heal as well as Hylian skin." I explained. "It is like… soap. Terribly easy to mark. I am fairly certain you could leave your own 'ghastly scar' on me merely by grazing me with your nails. I do not remember every time I snagged myself someplace or another."_

" _Wait, wait, wait, slow down!" She halted me, grasping for a little notebook lying next to her book. "I have to write this down."_

 _I peered at the little journal, sinking low until just my face was above water._

" _What exactly are you noting in there?"_

" _This is my research journal." She answered, writing frantically. "It is everything I learn. I lost my old one with the Calamity, but I think I managed to gather quite a lot of data back."_

" _A lot of input on Zoras in there?" I asked worriedly._

 _She stopped and gave me a disapproving look._

" _You really think I would write about our private life in there?" She replied sternly._

" _I did not mean to –" I began to apologize but she cut across me._

" _Of course, I did."_

" _Zelda!"_

" _What? It is always safely tucked into my belt, I would never leave it lying around."_

" _What did you say happened to your first journal?"_

 _She snapped the little book shut and playfully splashed water in my face as I stared at her in disbelieve._

" _If another Calamity unleashes itself on our lands, then people will have other worries then reading about your anatomy in a little book." She smiled at me. "How did you not blink?"_

" _It was just water, I did not need to. Wait a second, my_ anatomy _?!"_

" _It is very puzzling that whole 'almost naked wandering around and yet no private parts observable' issue. Do you have any? If so, where are they? It was one of my most shocking discoveries." She nagged at me. "Alright hold on, I want to write down a note about this blinking thing."_

" _Well, I certainly did not write anything down about_ your _body." I pouted._

" _Did you… notice anything worthy of mention?" She asked lasciviously, eyes flickering my way as she wrote in the notebook._

" _Quite a few things actually." I beamed at her. "Why do you not come closer, so I can examine them in a more extensive fashion?" I added, tapping on the water._

" _I can't swim."_

" _What?" Her statement had completely blind-sided me. "How is that possible?"_

" _I dedicated the first seventeen years of my life to preparing myself and this kingdom for the Calamity, and then a hundred more containing it. I apologize if 'swimming' wasn't considered a top priority. In fact, most Hylians can't swim, it is not a very common ability."_

" _Link can."_

 _She sent me an infuriated glare which clearly stated that there were a lot of things she wished she could do as well as Link. I gave her an understanding look. I often forgot how challenging her life had been, while I had lived over a hundred years in relative comfort._

" _At least remove your sandals and let your legs rest in the water." I tentatively asked._

 _She closed her journal and put it back on the ground, annoyed, but she smirked. She dipped her elegant legs in front of me. I caressed her ivory skin, following her shins' delicate outline up to her rolled up pants, and I laid my hands on her thighs, dangerously close to her pelvis._

" _Sidon, you're drenching me!" She complained irritably._

 _Without warning, I dragged her into the pool, like a sea monster snatching a young woman into the ocean._

" _What are you doing!?" She panicked, her arms spinning wildly in and out of the water._

" _It is never too late to learn!" I chanted joyfully, holding her so her head stayed above water._

" _Let go of me!"_

" _As you wish."_

 _I released my hold on her and she immediately started to sink, but I fished her out quickly. Her coughs were soon replaced by indignant cries._

" _Calm down." I soothed her. "I will teach you! I know you can do this, I believe in you."_

 _She glared furiously at me, resting still in my hands._

" _I will tell you something else about Zoras." I offer._

 _After a short silence, a shy smile brightened her exquisite features. "Deal."_

"Deal! You catch us some fish, I'll cook" Link summarizes, his sapphire eyes glimmering in the river's light.

Fishing is a simple matter of seconds for me. My companion looks exhausted – the good kind of exhausted. He hums happily to himself as he grills our food on the fire he made. He used to cook quite a lot when we all moved into the castle after its restoration. There were very few people inhabiting it at the time – almost just the both of us, my lovely wife and the exquisite creature who was soon to be Link's – which made me fairly homesick at first. I do not deal as well as my friend here with loneliness. Nowadays there are so many people – council men and women from all races, Royal Guards trained by Link, cooks and chambermaids, bards, priests, architects – it feels like good old Zora Domain. Link kept finding his way into the kitchen, cooks or no cooks, until little Aiken was born. After that, he would rise early and take his son with him to let Paya rest in the morning, and there was not much time left for his hobby. Despite being a man of few words, I know my friend refuses to let the burden of raising his children rest solely on his wife, as is often the custom with Hylians. He is always there for his baby boy, no matter how much his other duties strain him. And for his friends, as he is now for me. Good man. How I wish I can become half the father he is.

"You are uncharacteristically silent." I hear him say as he watches his preparation on the fire.

"How ironic, you are uncharacteristically loquacious." I chortle.

"I suppose that's fair." He shrugs.

As the food sizzles faintly in the fire, I gaze at the splendid river.

"Do you reckon there are still Octoroks and Lizalfos in the river?" Link asks me.

"I highly doubt it. Ever since the Blood Moons have stopped, Zora patrols have been taking them out."

"Oh."

There is another silence before he comes charging back with another question.

"How long as it been since you last visited Zora's Domain?" He asks matter-of-factly.

"Not that I do not appreciate it, but you are incredibly talkative. Are you ill, my friend?" I ask, a disbelieving smile on my face.

"No, just… trying to take your mind off things." He mumbles apologetically. "Sorry for upsetting you this morning."

"Do not fret, Link. I did not need you to brood over my problems, I was doing the job very well by myself. Besides, I could never be mad at you."

He chuckles, earning himself a quizzical look from me.

"I just… tried picturing you being mad. It's the most ridiculous mental picture I ever had." He smiles.

"How do you mean?" I frown.

"I know it would probably be terrifying, with your… barbed teeth and… colossal shark-like body… but seriously. You, mad? Please. You're the sweetest thing I ever met. As it ever happened in a hundred years?" He looks at me teasingly.

I feel a sharp pang of shame and avert my gaze.

"It did once, not so many years ago in fact. I was… furious." I confess. "I shudder when I think of how unsparingly I spilled my rage at – that poor soul." I restrain myself at the last second. He does not seem to notice.

"Well, I'm sure they must have deserved it." Link simply replies, reviving the coals of his fire with a branch.

I am not so sure, I think to myself. But I know she forgave me, even if I could not do the same thing for myself. I decide to change the subject.

"To answer your question, even though you were just being polite: no, I have not been to Zora's Domain in quite some time." I say in a distinguished manner.

"Sidon, please. I don't care." Link pulls a face at me, throwing me my grilled skewer of apple, wild mushrooms and fish.

I cannot help bursting in laughter.

"You are such a whimsical fellow!" I howl. "It is hilarious, because it is true!"

"Yes, I'd much rather we keep silent." He concedes, sitting next to me with his meal.

"You would!" I tease him, clapping his shoulder affably.

He gasps as his torso shots forward with the force of the impact. He is so light.

"But you made such an effort, my good friend." I praise him.


	9. Scorching Words

9

 _Flash from the Past_

This had been a strenuous yet satisfying day. It has taken a few months, but the court is now well implemented, and the citizens of Castle Town have a lot of affairs to settle with the help of their sovereigns. The days are long and arduous, so much so that I tend to forget that it proves how successful our endeavor in restoring the kingdom has been in just two years. Instead, I fatigue and long for the moments when I am able to pursue my quest for knowledge.

As I remove the official royal attires I wear for my public apparitions in the castle, changing for the evening, I watchfully observe the tall crimson silhouette of my partner. Thankfully, the ceilings of our accommodations in the castle are high enough for him to walk about comfortably. He blends elegantly in the colorful décor created by the plants, tapestries and woven rugs that brighten the stone walls. However, I am concerned that his attitude is unusually cold this evening. He is not normally this silent. A few times he looks as if he is about to say something, turning my way, then shakes his head, his torso dropping as air exits his gills. I eventually lose patience.

"What is it, Sidon?" I finally ask, unable to suppress the touch of annoyance in my voice.

He merely frowns at me, then rubs his closed eyes in one hand, clearly buying himself some thinking time. I stubbornly stare at him until he answers my question. At last, he does.

"Fine." His voice is but a cold, low rumble. "I do not appreciate my own opinion on governing matters being ignored, especially when those matters regard _my_ people."

My frown becomes quizzical at his words, and apprehension grips my heart.

"What do you mean?" I utter trying to maintain a composed face, but I fear I know the answer to my question.

"I mean," he starts, clearly struggling to remain calm, "that I appreciate how this kingdom is rightfully yours, and how much it means to you, and usually I do not mind being nothing short of a – a pointless _figurehead_ while you lay down the law –"

"Figurehead?" I repeat under my breath, shocked.

"– but I believe the Zoras gave more than their fair share in the rebuilding of your realm. Thus, they deserve to have their interests considered in your executive process." He continues, resentment shimmering in his golden eyes.

"If you are talking about what happened this afternoon –"

"I am, Zelda!" He raises his voice, walking up to me. "How can you decline my – and I say this as humbly as I can – thoroughly qualified counsel, my insight, my very sentiments, and force me not to interfere in the affairs of my own people?"

"I am sorry if I hurt your – your pride in anyway, Sidon," I hear myself heatedly retort, "but you are the King of Hyrule, not of the Zoras. That duty still bears upon your father."

"My _pride_?" He snarls nastily. "Granted, I do not find myself in a gratifying position by your side on that throne, but my sole concern is the well-being of our subjects. _Our_ subjects, yours and mine, no matter how oblivious you are to the latter."

I am stunned, and admittedly fairly hurt by his cruel remark – partially because a small part of me acknowledges its truth. His massive figure is towering over me, and I feel the need to defend myself. My shame turns to rage.

"You are being unfair!" I rebut loudly, angry tears blurring my vision. "Of course, I care for the Zoras, but there was no need for you to blast off to their aid when they already have a sovereign, and you are needed here! It would be hotheaded and reckless behavior!"

"They are my _family_!" He suddenly hollers at me and, despite all my determination, I recoil in freight at his terrifying appearance. "You do not even know any of your subjects by name and none of them remembers you from before the glory of your nation was shattered, how could I expect you to understand? Yet I am still their prince, whether you like it or not!"

"Sidon!" I cry indignantly, feeling the burn of his scorching shouts.

"Do you think it was originally my design to leave them for you? You may have willfully chosen this alliance, even if unenthusiastically," He gestures sharply between the two of us as he screams, "however I was nothing short of sold off like a prized steed!"

His last words hang in the room like daggers threatening my heart. The idea has never even approached my mind that Sidon might regret his marrying me. I can barely recognize his features, usually so gentle, as resentment distorts them.

"How do you think it makes me feel when you flinch before me like I am some savage beast?" He waves his finned arms in indignation.

"How can I not!" I gather my courage and yell as tears stream down my cheeks. "You are twice my size and have _barbs_ for teeth! Of course, I am frightened when you act with so apparent an intention of wounding me! Why else would you essentially tell me you resent our marriage?" I add, sobbing furiously.

Now he is the one recoiling, retreating to our bed where he slumps, looking at me in distress.

"Zelda, I was outrageously out of line. What I said was unforgivable." He says, not daring to ask for my pardon.

Heart aching, I compose myself and make for the door, desiring to be anywhere but here.

"And that is not what I meant." He adds, and I turn to him. "Marrying you is the best unintended decision I could ever have been forced to make. I merely meant that today was a reminiscence of how little control I am allowed over my own life. I am afraid you understand only too well what I mean."

"You are right, I do." I reply bitterly, exiting the room.


	10. The Shadow of Doubt

10

" _Absolutely, you should go." I encouraged my husband, dismissing his concerns for my wellbeing. "Your friend needs you. We will be waiting for the both of you when you get back, won't we Aiken?"_

 _Our little boy, perched in my arms, looked at his father in a confused manner. "Daddy leaving?" He mumbled, perplex._

" _Yes." Link laid a tender kiss on his platinum hair. "But I will be back, very soon."_

" _Soon." Aiken echoed._

 _As much as it annoyed me to admit it, I had not played a big part in the design of this child, apart from carrying him for nine months – he could be his father's clone. But he did have paler hair, bordering on the pure white of my own. I caressed the small yet growing bump on my belly, wondering if it was going to be a little girl or boy this time._

Resting on the stone bench, I close my eyes for a few peaceful seconds, listening to the songbirds twitting in the garden. Aiken is happily exploring the castle's yard, clumsily humming to himself as he has seen Link do a thousand times. My son has not been easy since his father left two days ago for his mysterious quest, and I fear I might fall asleep if I don't open my eyes soon. If parents aren't supposed to have their favorite, the rule definitely doesn't apply the other way around. For the time being, our little boy has one resolute obsession: Daddy. I am told it will pass, eventually, but it's hard not to take offense in the meantime. The sound of my name brings me back to reality.

"Paya?"

I turn my head around to see Zelda purposefully walking my way. I smile, pleasantly surprised. It has been a few weeks since she has approached me for any reason.

"There you are." She sighs, her tone business-like. "I wanted to talk to you, but I have been so caught up at the court and with this whole real estate affair."

"It's no problem," I reassure her.

A short silence ensues, and she forces a crisp smile on her face. She seems uneasy, as if forcing herself to remember her good manners.

"How are you doing, Paya?" Her attitude is friendlier, like it used to be before so many worries weighed on her mind.

She sits next to me with all the familiarity of a sister.

"I'm doing great, just a little tired that's all." I confess. "But I can't complain when I see you working so hard every day. Are you doing alright, with all those tasks all by yourself? You know I could surely help if you needed me to."

"Don't be ridiculous, you probably get less hours of sleep than I do." She replies seriously. "Although, if you _wanted_ some time off to be more involved at the court, the offer of the nursemaids still stands. They would just love to snatch this little troublemaker for a few hours a day. And he would be in very good company, with the children of the other royal guards."

"That's very g-generous." I stammer – a thing I do really less often now. "I suppose I should think about it."

I glance at Aiken as he stumps the ground in an attempt to jump at the small butterflies hovering above his head. No matter how much the thought of being separated from him – even for a few hours – is painful, I have missed working at the queen's side. In an effort to secure the Kingdom's future, many years ago, she had named me Stewardess to the throne. Even though I was used to Zelda's friendship and governing matters at the time, it had been quite a shock! But I had gladly dived into the arduous endeavour of helping my sovereigns in managing the kingdom.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask her, for she is now silently watching my son.

"Oh." She seems to be awaking from a sad dream. "Nothing in particular, I reckon. I just realised we had not talked in a while."

I would like her to know that I am always happy to listen to her – but I fear it might sound like I'm putting her at fault for the recent distance between us.

"I'm here now." I smile softly. "Is something on your mind?"

She gives me an undecided look. I know her well enough to read through it: she is torn between the desire to relieve her burdened heart and the need to protect me from her troubles.

"Let me rephrase." I gently take her hand. "Something is on your mind. Do you wish to tell me what it is?"

She holds my gaze, keeping her composure, then sighs.

"I –" She begins hesitantly. "I am unsure wetter I was truly meant to rule."

I would like to immediately deny that affirmation, but I take a leaf out of Link's book, and patiently wait for her to explain herself.

"I have found confidence in building this kingdom back from the ground – even if I was, at least partly, responsible for its demise." She adds, covering my hand with hers. "Everything I do, I try to do in the best interest of Hyrule and its people. I do not know when I started to feel… differently. I cannot remember, it would seem the feeling crept up on me insidiously. But now, I am doubting myself once more. I am constantly questioning the purpose of everything."

Aiken lets out a gleeful shout as he manages to catch one of the butterflies, which startles Zelda. She rarely smiles when she looks at him – today her gaze is pained.

"There is… something I desperately need." She continues – I know exactly what it is, but I respect her choice not to tell me. "Or want? I do not know anymore. I thought I was serving my people, but I think I just… want it for myself now. Either way, I am failing them. And… I think I am going mad, Paya."

Her hand leaves mine and she grabs her forehead, wincing. I was concerned by her attitude of late, but now I am thoroughly worried. I know I would probably feel just as desperate as she does, were I in her position. But she seems to be… losing herself somehow. I fear the great lengths to which she might resort in order to obtain what she needs.

"Zelda, listen to me." I search for her gaze until she looks at me. "You are a _good_ person. Nobody asks anything more of you than what you are already doing for Hyrule. You have already achieved so much. Whatever it may be that you think you need for us, know that we are perfectly content with you as you are."

She frowns, scrutinizing me – it is really hard for me to uphold her regal gaze, but I strive to demonstrate my certitude. Finally, she nods a few times, as if needing to remind herself of her own agreement. She gets up, smoothing the folds in her dress as she does, and begins to take her leave before turning back.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Sidon and Link went to Lanayru, would you?" She asks, back to her usual formal tone.

"Alas, Link just told me he needed to help Sidon with something. I didn't even know where they were gone!" I chuckle slightly. "Link is not exactly talkative."

"Doesn't it worry you when he does that?" She asks me, incredulous.

"No." I honestly answer. "I believe in his capacity to make it back home in one piece."

Zelda lets out a small forced laugh. "You and Sidon are much alike in that regard."

* * *

Author's notes: a big thank you to those who have recently started following this story, and those who faved. The more the merrier :) Don't hesitate to comment, I really try to adapt the story to its audience's reaction. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do!

OnePunchFan8: thanks for the regular comments. I slightly toned the argument down following your comment, although I received other feedback saying Sidon's reaction was credible, so I didn't change it too much. I hope you are still enjoying the story ;)


	11. Carved in Stone

11

We finally reach the Bank of Wishes, where we will leave the waterway behind. I know I slow down Sidon a great deal, but the two-days swim really seemed to do him good. I stretch my aching neck and shoulders as we emerge on good old firm ground. Without a word, I swiftly remove my Zora armor and put on my comfortable Hylian tunic and hood, more suited to foot traveling. Sidon hasn't asked where we were headed for, trustingly following me. We make for the trench leading back from the bank to the path when a young Zora girl appears from it. Her skin is red like Sidon's and she looks about Riju's age when I first met her, even though she is probably two times older. Her eyes widen as she sees us.

"Link! Prince Sidon!" She smiles shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Finley." My companion replies happily, treating her question as rhetorical. "How you have grown! That does not make us any younger, does it my friend?" He chuckles at me.

"You are as fine looking as ever, my Prince." Finley bows slightly to mark her appreciation. "But I do see the difference for you, Link."

"Thanks." I mumble grumpily.

"Exactly like my dear Sasan. He is a real strong man now, just like you!" She continues, ignoring my comment and beaming at me. "Oh, he would like to see you again. You have changed our lives, Link."

I feel my face turning the same color as her skin.

"Why did you come here, may I ask?" Sidon inquires politely.

"I always come here when I feel thankful for the day I met my Sasan." She smiles. "And to wish for... for things. That is this place's whole purpose, is it not?"

"Yes, it is." He respectfully nods in agreement. "We will leave you to it, then."

We engage in the trench – the place always made me uncomfortable, being perfectly carved for an ambush. However, my vigilance is somewhat zealous, as such events are mostly a thing of the past. Soon we have rejoined the path to Zora's Domain. I turn to the plateau flanking it – up above are the Zodobon Highlands.

"How do you feel about climbing?" I ask my friend as I scan the surface for a smooth way up.

"Climbing?" He repeats, surprised. "Unless there is a waterfall around, I have to admit: not my strong suit."

"It's a gentle slope, I'm pretty sure we can just walk it up. We'll take our time." I assure him.

Sidon's giant body surprises me by its agility. Even if his webbed feet often slip on the rocky hill, he manages to climb at a relatively fast, even if inefficient, paste. We are soon at the top of the Highlands, enjoying the brisk caress of the wind on our hot faces. As I lead the way, I have to resist the urge to pick the few rare mushrooms and truffles concealed under the ancient pine trees. Sidon patiently follows me, until we arrive in front of it.

"A stone monument?" He says, sounding disappointed.

"It's the story of the Sage Princess Ruto." I explain.

"I know what it says." Sidon replies, disinterested. "It tells her achievements at the Hero's side and how Vah'Ruta was named after her."

"Yes, but there is more." I can't repress my smile.

I point at the fresco carved at the bottom of the monument. Sidon crouches next to me, intrigued. The engraving depicts multiple roughly sculpted Zora figures. Isolated from the others, a female one, her fins cascading around her like a dress, is wearing what could look like a tiara – presumably Princess Ruto. Next to her stands a slightly shorter male figure – a Hylian. Sidon's eyes follow the couple they form, down to the third, smallest figure at their side.

"You know I would like it to be true, you know I do," Sidon pleads, his brows furrowed as he examines the carving, "but that is hardly proof."

"Read what it says." I slide my fingers on the symbols inscribed in the ribbon surrounding the fresco.

It is an obsolete dialect of the Zora language, but I am fairly certain of my translation.

" _Her heir, born in the spring of Hylia, is a remembrance of her love for the Hero._ " I read out loud. "I figured that was a metaphor for the world's youth, thousands of years ago. Kass used to sing me short riddles like this." I explain.

Sidon scrutinizes the ancient text, his air pensive.

"This symbol," He taps it repeatedly, lost in his thoughts. "It can mean 'heir', but it also means 'heirloom', or even 'artefact'. I would not be surprised if the tradition of Zora females crafting an armor for their husband originated from her."

He seems determined to forbid himself any hope.

"There's a _child_ in the depiction, next to a Hylian man." I insist.

But Sidon is not listening to me.

"Spring of Hylia." He whispers, staring at the fresco. "Spring. As in 'body of water', not the season." He points at the symbol I mistranslated.

He shoots me a grasping glance.

"Could this refer to Lake Hylia?" He wonders.

"Only one way to know for sure." I smile.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, finally the start of a quest!

numb3rwhiz: I'm glad you are enjoying the slow build-up. Technically, the chapters are so short, if they were all out at once, this story would be going a lot faster haha! But I think we have finally reached some interesting development. Thanks a lot for the elaborated reviews!

OnePunchFan8: You're welcome, that is what reviews are for ;)


	12. Fallen

12

An eerie aura englobes the world like a spectral cloak. A freezing feeling of grief, as if happiness could never be possible again, seizes me, rooting me to the ground. I cannot move. I cannot breathe. The misery inside of me might suffocate me. All around me, sanguine light. Burning, excruciating light. Flames. And, looming over me, blurred by the heated black air, a blood-curling figure. It is oddly familiar. A familiarity that makes my soul scream in agony. Ganon.

Actual pain completes my misery as I feel myself ascending, pulled by an invisible force clasping at my neck. Pure hatred is trying to physically pulverize me. I gasp uncontrollably. I know what it is saying to me. _You shall go first, Princess_. A weak glimmering light inches in the corner of my blurry vision. A symbol – a single, pure triangle – glows on my hand. As soon as I see it, I feel it being ripped off from me, leaving with what inner force I have left.

As I float, powerless, the monster stoops over a small recumbent figure – green as the forest, in this ocean of dark foreboding ruins. It is a man. I want to scream, to warn him. To no avail, I am but a soul trapped within its vessel. The man is brutally turned on his back. I can't make out his features – is he alive? I can't bring myself to face the other possibility. A second trinity piece shoots from the man's inert body as the latter is indifferently tossed outside of the ring of flames. How can we have failed so miserably? Everything we have ever worked for. Every sacrifice we made. Useless. A cruel trickery of fate. How can we not go back in time, get a second chance? How can we have thought that we could change destiny, us, mere children? A single last tear rolls down my cheek before the world fades out, forever.

* * *

Author's notes: I do hope this setting sounds familiar to you... but I don't want to tell you too much! I made a call for the place of botw in the official timeline for this story, no need to debate over it ;) I thought for the general ambiance of failure in botw and this story, it made sense. Don't worry though, our botw heroes are back for the next chapters.

OnePunchFan8: Maybe, maybe not. I can't tell you, because I would rob you of a good story! You'll have to keep reading ;)


	13. Dormant Power

13

I stare at the mirror; it doesn't reflect the distress I feel inside of me. The dashing morning light is illuminating my room, bathing my fair features in a golden aura. I absentmindedly touch my cheek. It is wet. Was that a nightmare? It felt as incomplete and confusing as one, but why would I be seated at my dressing table then? A vision? A memory? Not quite one nor the other. I _was_ there. But I was here at the same time. I felt someone else's feelings as sharply as if they were my own, I knew things that belonged to _her_ knowledge. Somehow, I _am_ her. And that man. I know him. He was not exactly the same, but I would know his face anywhere… or anytime. My heart aches. I can't shake the feeling that something dreadful has happened to Link.

Calm down Zelda. Wherever or whenever this happened, it was not in this life. As I observe the soldiers training in the court of the castle through the windows, I worry about my husband and our favorite knight. They have been gone for five days, and still no word of them. I sigh, looking down at my hands. They are completely normal. But I had seen it again. The symbol that appeared when I used my power against the Calamity. It was there in the vision too, even if there had been only one shard on my hand. And the man – Link – he had one too. What does it all mean? Where was the third piece?

I am sure the triad was complete when I saw it in this life. Maybe I am not as powerless as I thought. Maybe the answer to my prayers lies dormant within me, not outside.


	14. Through the Wetlands

14

The fastest way to Lake Hylia isn't down Zora River, but through the Wetlands, where we will join the road for a short while until we meet Eagus Bridge and jump into Hylia River. Sidon hasn't argued when I proposed this route, even though it derogates slightly from our nautical journey. We have now been on the road for five days – Sidon has insisted on resting at Zora's Domain since we were in its vicinity, lengthening our travels by almost two days. I can't blame him for wanting to visit the family he rarely sees when we were so close. But now, I feel the urge to accomplish something tangible on this quest. We have a real clue, and I am anxious to see where it will lead us. The long-buried feeling of excitement and purpose that followed me during my adventures before the end of the Calamity has resurfaced and is hurrying me along. Moreover, I never had anywhere to go back to in those days, but now every minute spent away from Paya and Aiken is a minute I'm never going to get back. Sleeping for a hundred years sure has impacted my perception of time and its value.

Our short visit to his homeland has put Sidon in a very good mood. He is exceptionally loquacious, not minding in the least my monosyllabic answers. I'm glad to see him smile again, even if it means I can't enjoy the silence.

"I am so pleased you proposed this journey, Link." My shark-like friend sighs in delight as we cross the Wetlands. "We should indulge in such enterprises more often! When was the last time the two of us spent some time together?"

I honestly don't know, so I just shrug at him with an apologetic look. We walk silently on the wooden bridges for a while as he tries to remember.

"I think it was at Riju's wedding." Sidon says, and I softly exclaim in reminiscence. He continues: "Goddess, the Gerudo really know how to celebrate! I have never seen so many confident gorgeous women in my entire life!"

I chuckle, the memorable night coming back to me. That was almost three years ago, have we really not had time for each other since then?

"You, my friend, were three sheets to the wind!" He laughs heartily.

 _I remember the wild reception after the wedding. Sumptuous colorful tents, adorned with lanterns and chaplets of gold pieces, had been put together in the desert surrounding Gerudo Town, to allow for the presence of male guests. The road through the desert had been arduous for my aquatic friend, but missing out on such an important event had seemed like a poor political decision – especially since the Gerudo Queen had blessed the wedding of Hyrule's monarchs with her presence. The desert women had been kind enough to make special arrangements to provide the king with abundant water. Once the sun had set, Sidon – no longer confined to the cover of shadows – was soon acting in a very comfortable manner, pleasantly mingling with the desert revelers. Agave-based strong alcohol was distributed around like it was the last night we would ever be allowed it. But at some point, the memory becomes fairly… fragmentary._

"As I recall, I wasn't the only one who had a little bit too much to drink." I reply matter-of-factly.

 _I do remember Sidon ratter ungracefully trying to follow the complex, upbeat traditional dance the desert women were performing. The only music was that of masterful drumming and the rhythmical united shouts of the dancers. I had watched, happy to simply beat the rhythm – admittedly very poorly compared to the actual percussionist – on the wooden box I was sitting on. As the dancers came to a halt, my friend almost tripped over his own feet._

" _Another round for everyone!" Riju had gleefully shouted, out of breath._

 _Roars of approval had met her royal request, and it was most zealously applied – especially by Sidon and me._

"Granted." Sidon concedes. "But _I_ did not try to kill myself jumping off the walls of the town."

"I'm pretty sure someone dared me." I try to defend myself.

"I did no such thing!" He retorts. "No one did. If I remember correctly, I believe you justified your endeavor like so: 'Tha's not even high, I jumped off m-much higher stuff.'" He mimics my drunkenly impaired speech.

"Maybe I just thought it was a good idea." I smirk mischievously.

"Paya certainly disagreed as she spent the next two weeks mending your twisted ankle." Sidon replies, but he is smiling.

"I can't even recall if Paya or Zelda were there that night."

"I am fairly certain they were."

We have reached firm ground, reuniting with the road.

"I know how important our friendship is to you without you having to say anything," Sidon continues smiling, "but it was most heartwarming to hear it all the same."

 _I did that, didn't I? That was in the blurriest part of the night – in fact it was nearing sunrise. Limp bodies rested around us on the sandy ground lined with carpet, like warriors fallen in battle. Sidon and I had found a comfortable niche – draped in expensive Gerudo fabrics we had teared off a tent to protect ourselves against the night's cold – and were looking at the billion stars in the lilac desert sky, giggling uncontrollably at something I can't remember. I was not yet feeling the throb in my protesting ankle as we laid against the cold sand._

" _S-Sidon?" I had hiccupped. "Sidon!"_

 _He turned his head towards me, laughing at my attempt to discipline him into listening. He cleared his throat, trying to act serious, and his eyes pained to bring me to focus. Our faces were ratter close, but this was clearly the alcohol's doing._

" _I know I don't talk much," my tongue seemed to be in the way, impeding my speech, "but I want you to know…"_

 _A long silence ensued as I struggled to keep awake and lost the train of my thoughts._

" _You have not finished your sentence." Sidon snickered then attempted to listen respectfully._

" _Yes." I mumbled. "I – I… You, you are an amazing Zora. One good thing that came out of my almost dying and hundred-year sleep is… I got to know you."_

 _Sidon suddenly became completely serious, staring at me with is watering eyes as I made a heroic effort to put one word after the other._

" _Well, I knew you before, but you were – you know. So small." I rambled, endeavoring to remember where I was going with this. "The point is; you're my best friend." I childishly blurted. "And I just – I truly love you."_

 _It was most ungraceful and incoherent, but it had felt so good to finally be able to return all the good sentiments he had freely dispensed at me for years. I had immediately been crushed in his enthusiastic embrace. When he had released me, we had fallen in a drunken slumber under the rising desert sun, wrapped in tapestry and sand. The ensuing sunburns had been excruciating._

I can't believe how open I had been with him. Sidon is eying me teasingly. I intend to give him a surrendering smile, but I suddenly redirect all my focus at something I heard. A soft rustling. Tall grass murmuring against the brush of fur. The barely audible low rumble of a nascent growl. Sidon's voice echoes like a distant blur outside of my radar.

"Is something wrong?"

"We are being hunted." I reply in my most natural tone.

"What?" He turns around in surprise, scanning our surroundings. "By whom?"

"Wolves." I calmly answer. "Just keep on walking normally, sometimes they are wise enough to recognize a bad idea."

Sidon gives me an understanding nod, completely trusting me as he always does, but his hand swiftly caresses the spear he carries on his back, as if making sure it was still there. He never goes anywhere without his sword – its presence is protocol, even in mondain events – but whenever danger is probable, Sidon often brings his spear or his bow. We silently continue on our path, but I have little hope that our predators will quit. We had been talking loudly; if they weren't afraid of us then, they won't be now.

"Have you ever fought wolves before?" I ask my companion.

"No." He answers, but he sounds calm.

"You take this one."

I nod towards the creature that has emerged from its hiding, lurching at the tall Zora, before quickly turning towards the one running my way. The ability of those animals to mount coordinated attacks always amazed me, and it somehow pained me to kill beings that were just trying to survive. Until they tried to bite my head off. I ready my bow – even if there are only a few yards between us, I still have plenty of time. I exhale, letting go of the arrow which flies flat out between the wolf's eyes.

I shoot a quick look at Sidon; he has managed to fend off the attack with the pole of his spear. I turn my back on him, preparing for the next offensive. Usually when one was killed, the other wolves fled – but sometimes they didn't notice quickly, or were just really hungry.

One of them snarls at my right and I ready for his incoming charge, realizing only too late that I am foolishly taking the bait. Another canine has stealthily approached my left side and I just have time to grab its neck before I fall back under its weight. As I struggle to keep the powerful jaws dripping with saliva away from my face, I hear the high-pitched yelping of an animal being putdown by a merciless spear.

The foul-smelling mouth of my assailant is suddenly yanked from my sight and I see Sidon effortlessly hurling the 150 pounds animal across the road. The latter crashes heavily on the grass, next to three other large males. They all observe us as I scramble to my feet, weighing their options in low growls. I quietly bring an arrow to my bow, but as my gaze falls on Sidon, I freeze in shock. He seems to have doubled in size, demonstrating the full extent of his strength at the wolves, and is yelling at them, exposing his knife-sharp teeth. He looks more like a savage animal – a glorious crimson shark – than a man.

The wolves don't need telling twice. They silently scatter away in the tall grass. Sidon whoops in victory, laughing.

"Well, that was not so bad. They were merely frightened little pups." He winks at me.

I just stare at him, unable to shake off the image of his sheer, feral power.

"I take back what I said the other day." I mumble. "I wouldn't want to cross you in a million years."

"That was not anger." He replies, putting his spear away. "That was mercy. They were just starving animals, there was no need to kill them."

"If that was you being gracious, I wouldn't want to be your enemy." I utter nervously.

We continue in a silence with which I am not as comfortable as usual, as I suddenly appreciate just how genuinely kingly – regardless of his birthright, impressive height or refined accent – my friend actually his.

* * *

Author's notes: well, there's a little bromance for you ;) not the most relevant anecdote, but it's nice to feel good for a change hehe. Enjoy it while it lasts. Again, many thanks to all those who follow or fav, and of course for the reviews!


	15. Blood

15

I search through the fog, trying to discern the dark shape hiding within it. As I approach it, it slowly reveals its pallid shade of red through the mist. It is a massive form, lying on the strange immaterial ground, as if resting on mere vapor. It must be at least twice my length, and it is so large that it reaches my knee's height. It is not moving.

As I curiously walk around it, trying to identify this mass, my bare feet come in contact with something hot and viscous. I calmly look down. Scarlet liquid covers the ground and adheres to my feet. It is coming from the large form. I bend down over it, and as my face comes nearer, the dense fog dissipates to reveal the details of it. It is a body – a massive, crimson body. With intellectual dedication, I crouch and let my hands analyse it. Blood stains my fingers as they grab the familiar face. Its skin is livid, its eyes open and lifeless.

Suddenly, horror seizes me and I shriek as I recognize him. I am covered in his blood, from head to toe, and I struggle to escape through the thick fog. The horrifying vision won't leave me, and I keep on screaming in grief. Finally, I grab at the white sheets of the bed that feels so terrifyingly vast when I am alone in it. I gulp fresh air in panic, trying to understand where I am.

Calm down Zelda, it was just a dream. But if felt so real. I can still feel the hot blood on my legs.

I suddenly gasp and shove the sheets down the bed, pulling on my night gown. An actual film of red liquid is smeared in between my thighs. I let out a cry of mixed rage and misery and fall back on the mattress, hiding my face in the pillows to muffle my sobs.

"Zelda, are you alright?" The faint voice of Paya comes from the other side of my bedroom door, surprising me.

She must have heard me shout in my sleep. What good would lying to my only confident do?

"No." I hear myself answer in a high-pitched tone, holding back a sob.

The latch of my door turns and Paya's soft steps make their way to me. I feel her weight on the mattress as she sits right into the small bloodstained mess I have made with the sheets – but I suspect she must have seen much worst, having brought a child into this world. Her arms embrace me, and I follow them into her motherly cradle. My face hides into her shoulder.

"It was just a bad dream." She hushes into my ear, brushing my hair.

I shiver, thinking of the inert body of my husband. He cannot die. There is still so much we must accomplish together. But the too realistic dream isn't the main reason of my misery. Even if each passing moon for the last ten years has always brought the same outcome, I can't help but hope, with all of my heart, that the blood won't flow the next time. And each time it does, the despair comes back even stronger than the last time. I have been so caught up in my duties and recent anguish – with my two favorite people in the kingdom gone, and my otherworldly visions – that I lost track of the time and it just took me by complete surprise, like a whiplash to the heart, making it all even worst.

"Would you like to share my bed for the rest of the night?" Paya offers in a whisper. "There is plenty of room."

I am glad she did not search for my gaze, as I feel fairly ashamed of all the commotion I made. I could use some clean sheets, so I quietly nod against her shoulder.

"Let's clean you up quickly, and then, hop to bed." She smiles reassuringly as she stands up. "You can't afford to lose too many hours of sleep."

She walks up to my dresser and pours some water from my delicate ceramic pitcher into the matching washing bowl. She soaks a towel in the water, wrings it and gently comes back to press it into my hands. How does she do it, being so selflessly available to another's needs in the middle of the night?

"Here." Her hand caresses my sleepy face, putting my tangled hair behind my ear.

I half-heartedly swab the crusts of blood that daub my inner thighs, not bothering to ask for privacy. She has already seen all there is to see, and I could really use a friend right now.

"Did you want to talk about it?" She asks. "Your dream?"

I quietly shake my head, and she lets me clean myself in silence. Taking a deep breath, I stand and walk to my dresser to fetch a piece of cotton fabric, to prevent any further bloody spilling.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda."

I turn to her, confused. She is eying the crimson stains on my bed. She knows, even though I always hid it from her. She knows the bottomless disappointment this wretched bleeding brings me, time after time. But I don't need to acknowledge that she does. She respects my choice to keep silent, and I follow her into her room, confident that with the warmth of another person next to me, I will finally get some untroubled sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, this feminine chapter is strangely appropriate for International Women's Day - wishing a good day to all of my female readers! I don't know why, this is one of my favorite scenes for this story, there is something... authentically raw about it. Hope you enjoyed it as well.


	16. Dark Waters

16

"So, what exactly are we searching for?" I ask Link while lazily swimming around Lake Hylia.

The trip down River Hylia has been effective – a short day. My silent friend has been even quieter than usual, seemingly focusing entirely on getting expeditiously at our destination. I know this adventure has been long needed for him, but I sense that the man is starting to miss his family. I do not think he has been away from them for more than a few days in a row since the birth of his son. The sun is slowly setting on the large lake surrounded by imposing cliffs. I have never swum so far from Zora's Domain. The view is impressive. Its beauty is oddly sterile, but I like it.

Link gives me an unsure look as an answer. We glide around the soaring pillars of the grand bridge crossing the lake. Apart from the shrine gleaming at a distance, there is nothing of particular interest in here. We approach a tiny island of rock at the center of the lake, just below the bridge.

"What are those?" I point at two faintly glowing objects below us.

"Looks like… columns of some sort." Link squints at the water.

"I will go have a look."

I dive towards the objects. They are a few yards down, not anchored in any way, yet weirdly immobilized as if held by invisible buoys. They look like ancient monuments engraved with the same sort of symbols we have seen back in Zodobon Highlands. A pyramidal luminous stone crowns each of them. I investigate further, navigating to the bottom of the lake. Even though my gills are protected from the pressure of deep diving, I can feel it would be too much strain for Link's health.

Behind the two floating columns, the island of rock visible at the surface widens to rest on the lake's floor. And, precisely between the two monuments, built within the wall of rock, is an entrance. A gate so tremendous, it seems perfectly adapted for Zoras. I regain the surface, joining my companion.

"There is some sort of structure down there." I tell him enthusiastically.

My hopes were not very high for this expedition, but now I am positively excited. Link glances down, trying to perceive the secrets kept beneath him.

"It is too deep for you, I fear." I kindly put a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest on this islet while I go and explore it. You have been wonderful, getting this far, out of your element! I shall not be long."

He nods reluctantly before I eagerly dive again. I swiftly regain the fortified entryway. The entrance is guarded by an iron gate. Trying to lift it by sheer force would obviously be useless. The only surrounding feature is a diamond shaped object riveted to the wall above the gate. Surely, if there is a way to get in, this is the key. My hands run along its edges, searching for some utility for it. Finally, my fingers manage to slide underneath the edges and I pull the diamond handle until I feel the mechanism activate. The water vibrates while the gate raises like a rusty metal giant groaning as it awakes from a thousand-year nap. Excitement boils inside of me like a child on Hylia's night as I swim through the cavernous entrance. I have never heard of such a place, even if it is clearly somehow related to my people. A lot of things were lost during the Calamity, but I have a feeling this place is much, much older.

To my surprise, at the end of the dark entrance, the tunnel bends upwards and I see the soft rippling announcing the surface of water. I emerge on a platform, cautiously observing my surroundings. The atmosphere is calm, in a way that is almost unnerving – like I am intruding in some sacred realm. I walk up to a sumptuously vast room, at the center of which towers an impressive pillar surrounded by deep waters. I silently dive in and swim up to the platform around the pillar. More symbols of the old Zora dialect are engraved on the latter.

"Enter this solemn sanctuary and let the water guide you to inner conquest." I read the words in a whisper.

I turn back and examine the room. Multiple doors surround me, on the walls facing each side of the pillar. I fear this temple is a lot more complex than I anticipated; I could easily get lost if I'm not careful.

For a fleeting moment, I get the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, even though I am perfectly alone. I dismiss the idea and make for a first door. I gasp at the scene awaiting me at the end of the hallway on the other side. A thundering waterfall cascades down the wall facing me, originating just under an entrance leveled with me, and disappearing into what appears to be a bottomless void. It is imitated by another waterfall coursing down the wall at my feet. I have never been rebuffed by vertiginous dives, but I doubt one is meant to come back from this one. The gap is not too wide for someone as tall as me – I could easily leap into the waterfall on the opposite wall and ascend to the entrance. Easier done when the possibility of an endless fall into oblivion is not awaiting from under. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained!

I ready my spear in my left arm and, telling myself I must have gone crazy, plunge over the abyss. The distance is greater than I expected, and I hit the opposite wall several yards under the entrance after an alarming drop. My spear hooks into the stone, and I cling to it, searching for a good grip in the wall with my free hand. When I find one, I wiggle the spear free and easily swim up the waterfall, until I reach the entrance. I heave myself into it, carefully avoiding looking down as I do.

On the other side of the small passage through the wall is another deep room, submerged in water. There is a single platform on the right side. As I swim towards it, I sense another presence, like I did in the pillar room. I briskly turn my head and a dark form startles me, until I realise it is only my reflection in the water. Goddess, calm down Sidon.

At the end of the platform is a beautifully ornamented door, flanked by two dragon statues. I take a deep breath and push it – and my jaw drops. What I face is not another room, but an entire scenery, as if standing in the middle of an endless lake covered in mist. A monumental door on an elegant wall that looks as if it has been torn from a temple stands on its own in the distance. Half-way to it, a single dead tree on a small island of sand. I warily put a foot on the grey water awaiting me, but it simply rests on the surface, as it would on solid ground. I do not know why, but the place feels ominous to me. I slowly cross the scenery, a hand resting on the hilt of my sword. I have almost reached the standing wall when I notice something. I stop in my track and look down. I am standing on water, and yet, there is no reflection nor shadow below me.

Suddenly I swirl and lift my sword just in time to parry the blow aimed at me. I stagger backwards in shock. My assailant is a Zora – the most sizeable Zora warrior I have ever met. I have never fought with anyone as tall as me. His skin is black like the night – yet, it seems strangely immaterial, like smoke. His eyes are glowing, their color as red as blood. Despite this strangeness, he looks curiously… like me. Each of us with our sword raised on guard, I stare at him as comprehension downs upon me. He _is_ me. A dark, evil version of me. I know I will have to slay him before I am allowed to continue any further.

I swiftly advance and cut the air with my sword. But my opponent does the exact same thing, sending us both back with the force of the impact of the swords. I jump sideways, trying to get an opening on my foe's side or back, however he imitates my maneuver and we keep facing each other. His reflexes are lightning fast. We exchange a few attacks to no avail: he is perfectly mirroring my every move. Moreover, my darker self sometime lunges for attacks on his own, forcing me to dodge in surprise. My offences are of absolutely no use. I am wasting energy… Think Sidon, _think_! He is you. You have to have a weakness. But I cannot see any. Apparently, I am an exceptional warrior – I should despair, but I feel flattered. I gasp. This is it! Overconfidence.

I should be easy enough to fool. Lying in wait of an opening is definitively not my usual battling style. But it will have to do for now.

The dark me patiently waits for my next move, but I am not going to give him this pleasure. I have to trick him into making the first move. It has been a long time since I tried anything like that, and I do not recall ever putting it to use in a real combat. I feint a change in stance, as if exploring the possibility of a reverse blow on his guarded flank, leaving my left side exposed. It works – a little too well. He lunges surprisingly fast and I immediately take advantage of his move, aiming for his neck. However, his sword manages to graze my ribs before, weakening my attack, and my blade plunges into his trapezius. I grunt at the small cut on my thorax, but my opponent does not utter a sound and sinks through the water on which he was standing. I stare at the point where he disappeared in bewilderment.

Suddenly, an excruciating burn flashes through my left upper arm and I recoil in reflex. My shadow self has reappeared right behind me, taking advantage of my ignorance. I grasp my sword arm – the cut is fairly deep, but no matter how painful, it does not mechanically impede my movement. At least my tactic worked. Let us hope he keeps falling for it.

Surprisingly enough, he does. Evidently, my otherworldly enemy is not a fast learner. I manage to strike him two more times, and _I_ have learned to anticipate his reappearance in my back. On the third time, I swivel barely in time to block is blow. I am shaking from the intensity of our exchanges, and my knees give out, sending me to the ground. In an effort that burns my every muscle, I immediately roll to the side and I hear my foe's sword plunging in the water next to me – but the sound it makes is that of a blade striking stone. Breathing heavily, I twist my neck to see my opponent struggling to retrieve his blade from the grasp of the eerie lake. I should take advantage of his inattention to attack. Instead, I lie on the solid water, catching my breath and clasping the deep cut on my sword arm in an attempt to numb the pain. When the great black Zora finally retrieves his weapon, I gather my strength and jump back to my feet, counter-attacking his offensive with a strike to his vulnerable side. He falls to the water and, as much as I hope for it to be for the last time, he assuredly reappears in my back.

This little game of ours must end soon – every sword swing I make tears my injury, pouring a fresh flow of blood into the water. My other self bears no mark of my blows on his black skin, as if graced by his passages in the water. This time, I decide to make the first move – I raise my arms above my head, preparing to deliver a fatal blow at his skull, and he automatically does the same. His blade begins its descent, imitating mine, but I completely reorient my attack. I deftly spin around with my sword brought back against my chest, dodging his blow, and powerfully drive my blade through his abdomen from the side.

I feel my own weight on my sword as his body goes limp and drops to the illusionary water. The blade slides out, unsoiled, as he falls. This time he does not fade into the water, but ratter into the carved stone which has replaced it. I look up, panting. The dead tree has vanished, and walls have materialized around me. I now stand in a perfectly ordinary room, with the monumental temple door on one end. I stagger, shaking. Well, that whole ordeal is going to trigger some nightmares for sure. After a few calming breaths, I sheath my sword and hold the gaping slash in my arm as I walk to the door, praying to have seen the last of this place's nonsense.

Upon pushing the door, I feel as if I have entered a small chapel. It is somber, but peaceful. A simple empty box carved in stone. I let myself slide against one of the walls and exhale with relief. As I lay my hand on the floor, it comes to rest on a small object. It is a journal, quite like Zelda's.

* * *

Author's notes: Sidon's time to shine! I just want to specify that I am aware that I did not invent this temple nor its challenges ;) although I did adapt it slightly for the sake of this story. I hope you recognized it, and if not, well, it won't hinder your understanding of the story. I hope it was enjoyable, even if it is pretty much déjà-vu to those of you who have played OoT! Writing fighting scenes is fairly new to me.


	17. Inner Ruins

17

I don't know if I ever came here before the Calamity. After all, it was no place for a princess. The undergrounds had not been a priority in the restauration of the castle, even after ten years, and I have a feeling they were not always this deteriorated. I feel strangely small in their cathedral high tunnels, as reminded by the echo of my footsteps. The silence down here, interrupted only by the occasional drip of water, is unsettling. The violent contrasts between blinding rays of white sunlight piercing through the damaged structure and the worrisome lurking shadows make it very hard to see. Yet, the ruins are beckoning me, like a powerful sacred realm. I know I can find answers in here. I know I will find something – a treasure chest, a long-lost book, a door – that will lead me to the solution.

I carefully stoop under an enormous carved column which has fallen across the way, plunging into the darkness beneath it. Blazing light awaits me on the other side, making me squint. I assess my surroundings, searching for the right way. I stand at a crossroad, all my senses alert, eagerly waiting for any sign. And then I hear it. It is faint, but it feels me with certitude. The sound of a thousand calling whispers, so united and so remote they could be mistaken for wind. And then total silence again.

It came from an alley that is devoid of light and I follow it, finally assured that my prayers will be answered. The obscurity promises to appease my aching heart. I approach anxiously. There it is. I know it is. I start trotting towards it, hardly repressing my anguish. My heart races. I penetrate the dark passage and slow down. I will know what I am searching for when I see it, I just know I will. But there is nothing. Nothing but rocks, boulders and fallen stone bricks. And something else; something so white I can see it in the penumbra. A single Silent Princess. Here, in the most unlikely of places. I crouch and caress it. How curious.

Bitterly disappointed, I stand up and wait in the darkness, feeling my despair growing stronger. As I nervously open and close my fists, eyes tightly shut in anguish, I hear the fleeting whispers again, from deeper into the alley. My hand lightly brushes the wall as I push deeper into the obscurity. I suddenly have a strong feeling of déjà-vu. The shadows everywhere, the delicate notes of a lyre. I feel… at home.

The whispers again – they seem to speak an ancient dialect that I can't understand. Each time I have a choice of path to make, the ephemeral sound guides me. As it leads me up a vertiginous path, the chant intensifies, until I reach a circular platform overseeing what seems to be an abysmal ravine. Rocks and blackness, bathed in a hazy grey light. As soon as I step on it, the whispers die. The hexagonal platform is carved with complex symbols adorning six ancient emblems. And in the center of it, inscribed in a circle, is the triangular symbol of my vision.

I can feel my heart hammering against my chest. I am so close. I position myself on the symbol and close my eyes. I envision the promise I made to my kingdom, my people – I will not fail them again. They will have an heir. This time, I know I possess the power to attain the object of my most desperate desires. It is within me, I just have to reach for it. But, as I do so, I feel a creeping darkness surround me, welcoming me like an old insidious friend. The fingers of countless hands seem to caress my entire body. Their touch slowly becomes heavier. The hands grab at me, their grip strong and strangely reassuring, whispering – they will lead me to what I need. That dormant power, which will grant me my dearest wish. I let them guide me, until the eerie aura, the spectral force, the flames from my vision surround me. Suddenly I feel frightened by the pulling grip of the darkness, and I wrench myself free from its hold.

I awake on the stone-cold floor, feeling a soaring throb on my skull where it hit the ground. I am on the platform, but it is different. There is no ravine, only a short cliff to the groundwater. Bright light slices the platform like a blade jabbed in the ground. The latter is made of badly damaged cobblestones. There is no trace of the trinity symbol, on the floor or on my hand.

* * *

Author's notes: how mysterious... thanks again to all my followers :)

OnePunchFan8: You ask the right questions, and you will get your answers in the following chapters ;) But this diary is an invention of mine, it is not part of OoT's original water temple, so it is normal that you wouldn't know it. Thanks for your unwavering support!

cafalla: Thanks a lot for the detailed review, this really made my day! Here was a little more of what's happening with Zelda for you!


	18. A Shelter and Some Good Food

18

Sidon has been gone for what I consider to be longer than 'not long'. The moon is now reflecting brightly on Lake Hylia, and I'm starting to shiver in my wet Zora armor on my minuscule, uncomfortable, rocky island. I know he is a more than competent swimmer, and warrior, still I'm starting to feel uneasy. And I can't do anything else than wait. Now I'm starting to understand how Zelda or Paya feel when I leave on missions for an undefined time. Thinking of my strong and lovely Paya, and the small bump in her belly makes me incredibly lonely – especially on this deserted lake. Thinking of our little boy – of his perfect features I have memorized by heart – makes me feel incomplete and I ache to hold them both in my arms again. I had been entirely focused on our little adventure up until now, but it has almost been a week. I miss our peaceful evenings in the gardens of the castle, collecting fragrant flowers for their rare properties, or the moments when the three and a half of us just silently cuddle together in bed.

The soft popping of bubbles reaching the surface brings me back to the cold lake. My heart lifts as I recognize the reddish outline of my friend. Soon, he smoothly emerges on the islet next to me. He looks exhausted, but he manages to extend me a comical greeting.

"Oh, hi there, Link." He puffs as if he had simply been lapping in the lake and did not expect to see me.

"I take it your exploration was fruitful?" I ask.

"You have no idea." He smiles weakly and produces what looks to be a small book.

How he has managed to bring it back without drenching it is beyond my understanding. I take it from his extended hand and flip through the yellowed, worn out pages. They are covered in inked symbols of the ancient Zora dialect.

"What is this? Where did you find it?" I wonder out loud.

"Let us just say our dear Zelda is not the only one to keep notes in a small journal." He chuckles, his eyes closed as he rests on the wet rocks.

Despite my tiredness, my heart lurches with excitement as I scrutinize the archaic text. Is he talking of the ancient Zora Princess, Ruto? I turn to him to confirm my suspicions, but I suddenly notice the crimson liquid staining the dark rocks between us.

"Sidon, your hurt." I state flatly.

"Oh, this?" He glances at the gaping laceration on his upper arm. "This is nothing, you should see the other guy."

"What other guy?" I inquire in confusion.

"It really is a fascinating story, but perhaps I could tell it while we make our way towards a shelter and some good food?" He smiles.

I give him a sharp nod and, safely pocketing the book in my impervious armor, jump in the cold water. No point in wasting time, laying here losing blood won't make him feel better any sooner.

"There are stables a few miles up the river. We can fix you there, at least temporarily. I'll cook you something good." I add encouragingly.

He elegantly slips back in the water, ready to follow me. It is a pretty good distance to go in his state and, as I observe the thin bloody trail that tints the water behind him, I prefer to refrain from questioning him for now. Silent travel will do, and I focus entirely on swimming as efficiently as I can – even injured, Sidon is still a much faster swimmer. He swims strangely asymmetrically, as if he only had one arm, and even if he is badly trying to conceal it, I can read the pain in his features. My muscles tire rapidly, but I ignore the burning sensation. I have stopped shivering, feeling like a furnace in the brisk, dark waters. At this tormenting rate, the stables are merely half an hour away – challenging enough for the both of us in the current state of things. As I paddle with all my strength, a reassuring thought crosses my mind. At least now, we'll have to get to Hyrule Castle, and I will be reunited with my family. I think of them as I push myself in a relentless swim.

We finally reach the bank surrounding the stables, and lay for a few minutes in the wet grass, catching our breath. Sidon groans and exhales sharply.

"Would you be so kind… as to go check in. I think l may stay here for a while, I am not-I am not feeling so well." He moans, eyes closed.

When it comes to injuries, I'm sort of a self-taught expert. What I see is not exhaustion, or blood loss, it is severe pain. And I know lacerations are not _that_ painful. The thought that something else might be wrong with him had not crossed my mind until now, and I scold myself – it's the first thing anyone witnessing a wounded person should think of. Injuries rarely come individually. A superficial visual examination is enough to detect the source of his real agony: his other shoulder hangs low, dislocated.

"Goddess Sidon, why didn't you say anything before?" I reprimand him, throwing the anger I felt at myself his way.

He winces at my hard tone.

"We could not –" He starts but interrupts himself, swallowing loudly. He seems nauseous. "Stay on that island forever." He finishes swiftly.

He doesn't know that I could have fixed him before we swam for almost two miles. I try to reason with myself – even if I had replaced his shoulder, it probably would have popped out at the first stroke of his arm in the water. I gently put a hand on his intact shoulder.

"Can you sit?" I ask him.

He nods silently and, after a moment, raises slowly.

"Alright, try to relax." I say, moving close to the weirdly angulated shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He inquires, tilting his head to watch me.

"The faster we get it back into place, the better the chances are that it will stay there." I calmly reply. "Don't worry, this won't hurt."

This is not my first relocation maneuver – it was actually Paya and Impa who had taught me how to do this when I had shown up on their doorstep in complete misery. After that, I had had to strengthen this out by myself as I occasionally fell on the weakened joint. Sidon makes a feeble attempt at his trusting smile, forever confident in my abilities. I still don't know why he always chooses to blindly believe in me like this. I gently but firmly grip his upper arm and wrist. They are incredibly stiff.

"Breathe easy." I try to soothe him.

As he takes a few deep breaths, I feel the twitching muscles under my fingers slowly soften. I follow the easy steps to relocate the joint. Ribs. I press his upper arm against his ribs and bring the elbow at a square angle, wrist towards the sky. Rotate outside. I calmly pull the wrist towards me, rotating the lower arm outwards as I keep the upper arm firmly against his thorax. Forward. I gently push his humerus forward. Rotate inside. I bring the wrist back inwards, and as I do, I see, feel and hear with a strange satisfaction the head of the humerus slipping back against the scapula. Sidon immediately sighs in relief.

"Incredible." He exclaims, already sounding a lot better. "Is there anything you cannot do?"

"Deep diving." I answer. "Don't get too excited, it will hurt like hell tomorrow."

A shy looking Hylian girl approaches us, attracted by the commotion we have been doing at this calm hour of the night. She is wearing the traditional hat and hairdo of the clan running the stables of Hyrule.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she bows slightly, "we noticed you, and wanted to know if we could be of any –"

She suddenly interrupts herself, staring at us in disbelief.

"King Sidon." She gasps, bending so low her nose almost touches the ground. "And the Hero."

"Please, rise up." Sidon waves impatiently at her. "No need for such formalities, especially after witnessing us in such an unsightly state. I apologize for that. We would very much appreciate two beds for the night."

"Of course!" She slightly bows again and rushes back inside the stables.

I quickly produce the band of fabric usually belting my Hylian tunic and tear it. I use one piece to try to maintain his laceration shut, but it is really deep. I won't help it heal, but at least it stops the bleeding. I turn the other piece in a sling to immobilize Sidon's relocated arm.

"Try not to move it for a few days." I explain. "Now, how about some food?"

I have gathered an interesting collection of ingredients on our journey, I should be able to fix something nourishing enough. A few minutes later, we are sitting around the fireplace of the stables as the cooking pot simmers peacefully. I can see the curious glances of the stable's people through the large yurt's openings.

"So, want to tell me your fascinating story?" I ask, retrieving the journal he had found from my things.

Excitement flashes in my friend's catlike eyes when he sees the artefact. He can hardly contain his enthusiasm, trying not to gesture too much with his immobilized arm, as he tells me about some lost temple under the water, filled with rooms all more unimaginable than the last. He describes a room with a giant pillar at it center, surrounded by countless doors, and a bottomless room flanked by two endless waterfalls where he had to leap from one to the other.

"I had the strange feeling someone had already been there before me," Sidon explains, "for some rooms were completely… trivial. As if some challenge had already been accomplished."

I wonder how anyone else than a Zora could have found this place. Maybe it was Ruto, if that was indeed her journal. Sidon then tells me about going through a door, out on an astonishing lake on which he _walked_ , to get to the next door. Honestly, after everything I have seen, I don't doubt him for a second. And that's where 'the other guy' comes in.

"You fought… yourself?" I try to understand.

"Yes. I do not think it was a mere illusion, I think it was really the – the darkest part of me." He seems disturbed now. "The part that scares wolves, or wants to yell at those who wrong me and make them hurt, or – the part that tells me I am but a failure."

"Is that how you were injured?" I inquire.

"Sword cut, yes." He gestures at the laceration on his left arm. "The shoulder, that happened trying to cross the waterfalls on the way back using my right arm to grab a hold. I fell down for so long Link, I thought I was done for. Lost the spear. I had to use my sword to get some grip on the wall through the rushing water. It took me forever to swim back up."

He stares into the fire, his expression disturbed. I know exactly the feeling. How many times have I thought 'Well, this is it.'?

"And you killed it? Your dark part?" I ask, perplex.

"I think not." He reflects. "I… _conquered_ it."

I raise my brows, impressed. I can't say that I understand what he is telling me – allegories are not my forte. But I can accept it.

"I feel strangely more at peace." He continues. "With everything."

He lets out a forced laugh, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I wish there was a way for Zelda to achieve the same serenity. However, it pains me to admit that I am not convinced she would have triumphed over her troubled mind." He looks worried.

"We'll see her soon." I say in an effort to comfort him. "You can't go on like this, we'll head back for the castle tomorrow."

I'm surprised to see him shake his head.

"No," he replies firmly but kindly, "I have to go back to Zora's Domain."

"What? Why?" I feel my heart sink.

"Shoulders may act the same in Zoras and Hylians, but the same cannot be said for our skin. I highly doubt there will be any healer at the castle able to mend this cut. I have to admit, for a Zora, it is considerably bad."

I stare at him blankly, my mind in denial. He gives me a soft look.

"Zora healers are outstanding, they will fix this in the blink of an eye." He winks. "And then we will travel back to the castle, I promise."

* * *

Author's notes: So yeah, I've made Sidon left-handed. Simply because of the side he wears his sword in the game (although I am aware not everyone cross-draws). Also I wanted to remind you that you should go to the hospital if your shoulder dislocates (as not every shoulder injury is the same)! Just wanted to put it out there, make sure I wouldn't be responsible for anyone trying out something they read in a fanfic ;)


	19. Long-Lost Tale

19

 _Journal Excerpt_

 _I do not know if anyone will ever read these lines. I cannot help but hope that one day, someone will – some distant stranger halted by the centuries that will separate us. And yet, oddly close to me. I like the idea that what was not possible in this life time might be in another one, and that you, reader, will somehow transpose it all to my long-lost soul. I give you my story, in the hope that you will be able to give my spirit peace._

 _I was born into an era of misery, torment and grief. Actually, in the very first years that followed the beginning of this era – missing on happiness by a mere decade, how unfortunate. Perhaps you were blessed enough to live a quiet life, without the constant threat of evil events befalling you and your kin. Or perhaps we have that in common. The very concept of happiness actually seems abstruse and, quite frankly, trivial. No, I am the child of failure and denial. At least, that is what I infer from the few words that ever cross the lips of my parents on the subject. I find it hard to form the voice of my father in my head, for he is always so silent. If he did not live with us, wandering like a quiet lost soul, I might not have known that he is my parent. But Mother does not let me – or him – forget who he is. I suspect he would much prefer to be left alone to quietly waste away and be freed from his past. Mother always presents him as a Hero – someone who risked everything everyone else was not willing to for a near impossible attempt at a better future for all Hyrule. As one of the last Sages, she should feel as responsible as him. But she refuses to place blame on anyone or anything; she is a hard believer in fate. I wonder what fate exactly. Slowly drowning in shame, like Father?_

 _I often wondered how two individuals so diametrically opposed had become my progenitors. Mother says they were promised to each other from childhood, but I do not see why her people would have chosen such an outsider. Moreover, an outsider not from royal descent._

 _Zoras are relatively spared the desolation that has fallen on our world. I have never known the splendors of my mother's native home, it was abandoned before I was born. In the first decade following the Desecration of Power, the Zoras have taken refuge in the Water Temple. The water level is so low everywhere since the return of Darkness that even some Hylians had been able to join them. I wonder if you are a Zora like Mother, or a Hylian, like Father? I have heard about other races, but I have never seen them._

 _In time, things seemed to settle down, and the Zoras developed a new way of life as nomads in the many rivers of Hyrule. I have never known anything else, I do not dread long travels through water. Father is not as skilled a swimmer, yet he manages. He tried more than once to disappear behind us. I would not go so far as to think he has actually attempted to drown himself, but I am fairly certain the thought has crossed his mind._


	20. Diaries and Secrets

20

The next few pages are badly damaged, the ink so tarnished by the mercilessness of time that they became indecipherable. I lay the journal on my lap, unsettled by my short read, and pensively look at my steed as it grazes a few yards away. The dark horse with a fiery mane has never really liked me, and I have to admit, the feeling is quite mutual. But, given my imposing stature, my choice of mount is fairly restricted. Link has been lending me this brobdingnagian animal whenever we had a long route ahead of us – even though I despise horseback riding, I do not have much of a choice when everyone else accompanying me is mounted. Since swimming was no more an option with my immobilized arm, I had to admit defeat and take the horse. It is shooting me a dark glare, and I respond with a frown. Link's all black mount looks so gentle next to this monstrous beast. Link insists that I just have to soothe my horse to earn its respect. I have been, for years, but it still arches its neck to snap at my toes whenever we slow down.

"So, what do you think?" Link asks me as he finishes gutting fishes for our meal.

I feel bad not helping him, but I cannot do a lot with only one half-functional arm. Link was right: my shoulder has swollen to twice its original size during the night, and the slightest movement results in a flash of agonizing pain. He has read a few pages of the journal while I refreshed in Hylia River this morning. We both decrypt rather slowly the ancient dialect in this fragile and damaged book.

"That was quite a depressing start." I answer frankly, clumsily putting the book back into Link's things.

"Yet, I would really appreciate it if you could just say the words – the three magical words." He teases as he rinses his soiled hands in the river.

"Very well: _You were right_." I sigh, but I smile, amused. "There really was a child raised by Zora and Hylian parents. Please forgive me for doubting you. Surely, you understand the reasons for my initial reserve."

He kindly nods, smiling as if to say 'I was just messing with you'. He comes to sit next to his fire, watching over the roasting of our fishes.

"However, one cannot assume that this Hylian man really was the child's father just because the latter said so." I add, earning myself an annoyed look. "Did you not notice how _broken_ that man was? It is true, Link. It would not be the first time a royal family resorted too such unholy measures to ensure its survival in the face of extinction. We don't even know what this child looked like; was it a Zora? A Hylian? Some sickly, unnatural half-breed?"

The face of my friend has turned unfathomable.

"You are overthinking things, Sidon." He stares calmly into my eyes.

Realizing I had revealed more of my inner fears than I meant to, I avert my gaze, feinting a sudden interest in our frying food.

"How old do you think that child was?" I slightly change the subject. "It felt like the writings of an adult mind, yet with such a childhood, I would not be surprised if she developed a mature perception of things early on."

Link stares at the fire, his brows furrowed.

"She?" He repeats. "I thought it was a young man."

I realize we have both assumed something we had no way of knowing. After a few minutes of listening to the sizzling of the fishes, I break the silence again.

"The mere fact that this child has existed does not bring me any closer to a solution to my problem however." I tell the fire in a low voice.

"There are still many pages to the story." Link's voice responds over the crackling of the fire. "You would be surprised how many times I have found the answers to my questions in the writings of someone else."

After a short silence, he adds: "That's actually how I finally realized how I truly felt about Paya."

I turn my head his way in surprise. Link _never_ talks about his private life. When he and Paya had announced their engagement, years ago, no one had seen it coming. They were always so proper when they were together. I had just assumed it must have seemed like a convenient arrangement to the both of them – an appointed Knight and a Lady of the Sheikah, sworn protectors of the Royal Family, who both had gentle dispositions. They were bound to find happiness in each other's company. But it seemed I had been mistaken. I wait anxiously for more.

"I had known for a long time of the feelings she had for me." He explains.

"How so?" I ask.

Having been brought up as a revered prince and then forced in an arranged marriage myself, I actually have a confused fascination for romance. Of course, there had been the occasional fling with the ladies at Zora's Domain – one does not live a hundred years without seeking comfort in the arms of another. Again, being an, admittedly, handsome prince did have its benefits; I may be unpretentious, but I am not blind. Yet, I had never _felt_ anything truly romantic for anyone. It seems so improbable that, of the both of us, my unflappable companion was actually the one who had a romantic story to tell.

"She had made it pretty clear in her diary." He answers.

"You read her diary?" I exclaim ratter loudly in surprise. "Link, that is incredibly rude."

"If you don't want your feelings to be known, don't write them down." He replies.

"That – That actually is sage advice." I concede, startled by such an impudent answer. "Nonetheless, sometimes you really are a strange fellow. Only you would not bother yourself with such matters as privacy."

My socially-impaired friend shrugs and turns the fishes over above the fire.

"So, what did you do?" I tentatively ask, like a child eager for the end of his nighttime story.

Link seems to cautiously think over his next words.

"Nothing, because I thought I could not return her affection. I had bigger preoccupations before the Calamity came to an end, and I never took the time to examine the matters of my own heart." He tells me, upholding my eager gaze with his clear blue eyes.

"Oh." I react, slightly disappointed, before realizing that he must have done something at some point since they are married now. "Then how did you become aware of your feelings?"

"I read Zelda's diary." He replies matter-of-factly.

"What?" I am starting to feel grateful that I am not keeping one. "Do you just shamelessly read everyone's deepest secrets?"

"It was when we were still travelling across Hyrule, after your wedding, gathering the last Hylians while the restauration of Hyrule Castle was finalized. She always left it lying around in our shared tent." Link declares as though Zelda had forced him to read it.

I sigh, thinking of the little research journal in which my wife has concealed so much sensitive information about me. I always seem to find it lying around in the most public places – the library, the sitting room, the dining room. I hope my intrusive friend never finds it.

"When I read what she had said about you, I understood what I felt for Paya was a different sort of love than the one I felt for you or Zelda." He finishes.

I stare at him in shock.

"I do not understand." I finally stutter. "We did not even live together back then. I still lived at Zora's Domain. What can she have said?"

The few months that had separated our wedding at Zora's Domain and our coronation in the newly restored Hyrule Castle were the most self-doubting moments of my entire life. A single night together was all we had before she was gone again, fulfilling her duty, sending me little to no news. That was enough to madden anyone with a myriad of worrisome questions.

"I can't remember the exact wording." Link replies, looking surprised by what he obviously thought was an overreaction. "She was very anxious to see you again. And I just recognized my own feelings for Paya in the words she used when she wrote about you."

My heart lifts at the secrets my oblivious friend just revealed to me. Unbeknownst to him that my wife actually tells me as little of her true feelings as he does. Perhaps there was a little romance in my story too after all.

"Thank you, for opening up to me." I say after a while.

"You seemed like you needed a pick-me-up." He shrugs as he removes the roasted fishes from the fire, a ravenous smile on his lips.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm sorry for this unusually late update, the site was extremely uncooperative today... Thanks for the reviews, and to my silent followers - your support is equally appreciated :) I'm curious, how did you percieve this child when you read the diary? Female/male, Zora/Hylian, young/old? I'm juste wondering how he/she appeared in your eye.

OnePunchFan8: I won't elaborate to much on that, but as I chose to position botw's events in the fallen hero timeline, I assumed that the era immediately following OoT's events was pretty dark. I like to keep it mysterious ;)

cafalla: Thanks for the support! I hope the journal's content satisfied your curiosity. More to come!


	21. Standing on the Edge

21

"That is why we need your help, my Queen."

I start and stare at the middle-age Hylian man that is pleading his case to the court. I glance at the members of my council – they are patiently awaiting my input. The few other townsfolk who have come for their own demands are also staring at me. I search my mind for any subconscious registration of what the man in front of me just explained. Panic starts to rise within me as I realize I have been so absorbed by my own tormenting thoughts that I have no idea what just happened in my own court. I can't continue like this.

"Would you be so kind as to excuse me?" I ask the man. "I'm afraid I am feeling unwell."

He looks at me in polite surprise but bows respectfully. Members of my council shoot me reproachful looks, but I swiftly exit the court room, leaving them to adjourn the public hearings. As I rapidly stride along the great halls of the castle, I shake my head, trying to chase away the enslaving notions that toy with my mind. The judgmental gazes of some of my councilmen haunt my vision. I know of the words passing along behind my back in my own court. I know that, in the face of my continuous failure, people are anxious for me to explore… alternatives. I remember the great dislike a few of them openly showed towards Sidon during our first years of ruling. As much as some Hylian men had considered their stolen chance at the throne as an affront to the worth of their own race, the feathers of many a Rito men were likewise ruffled by the apparent partiality of the throne to the Zora race. I like to think that the members of my court now recognize Sidon's true worth, regardless of his race. He has even become a dear friend to most of them, a bound forged through endless teamwork, pleasant evenings, hunting trips, lengthy travelling. How dare they even utter so demeaning a word as "annulment"? How can they even think that I would ever consider casting him away, after all he has done for them? Oh, I have heard those poisonous whispers. But I dare not censure such talk, for fear of bringing more attention to the problem, and winding up with an open opposition. I fear time is running out.

I must find a way to unlock the power within me, as soon as possible. It is besieging my thoughts at day, haunting my sleep at night. I can barely work, my voice is harsh for lack of use, I don't remember the last time I felt hungry. Did I eat something today? An uncontrollable shiver rattles my body, but the corridors are basking in sunlight and free from drafts.

I have returned many times to the undergrounds of the castle, to no avail. The place refuses to call for me again. But I can't stop reliving the feeling of being so close to unravelling unlimited power, again and again in my head, as if hoping for a different denouement.

I realize that my feet are leading me to the library – where the secret passage towards the undergrounds is. I slow down, hesitant. Should I try again? Or I could comb through the ancient book collection for the hundredth time, looking for any clue. I have searched so many times for anything approaching the subject of Zoras, or fertility; but I have never searched for the trinity symbol. Suddenly, I allow myself some hope, and I push the door to the library.

There is a figure seated against the light at one of the large tables. I flinch before I recognize her.

"Oh, Paya." I smile in relief. "I didn't realize you –"

"Shouldn't you be at court, Zelda?" She interrupts me, standing from her seat.

Paya has always been a most respectful and thrusting person – she has never manifested the slightest defiance. Yet I have a strange feeling that I might be about to witness a change in character. Her black robes make her the perfect embodiment of the Shadow Folk of which she is a descendant.

"I wasn't feeling well." I answer dryly.

"Then perhaps you should get some rest." She answers, her face unfathomable.

I stare at her in silence. Why is she here? Where is the child that is always clinging at her, to my greatest dismay?

"I thought I should read, get my mind off things." I lie to the both of us.

"You have already read everything there is to read in here." She replies. "You will not find what you need here."

Another shiver rattles my body.

"How do you know that?" My question is meant to sound defensive, but I hear a tinkle of pain in it.

Paya's brows furrow in a pitiful frown, reflecting my own agony.

"Zelda." Her voice is pleading. "You have to stop. What you're doing, it's not… sane."

"What I'm doing?" I repeat in a falsely confused tone.

She simply stares at me with those somber hazel eyes, taking a step towards me.

"You know what I mean." She finally replies, softly yet resolutely.

"I'm afraid I don't." I persist, determined not to confirm whatever she might suspect.

"Fine." She sighs. "The frantic ransacking of this library, the roaming through the castle's ground searching for Goddess knows what, the missing out on court duty, the shutting out of everyone around you. Must I go on?"

I strain to keep my expression impassive as I uphold her gaze. There it is, from the only friend I thought I had left in this unfeeling place. _Judgment_ , again. My stomach twists from the shame her words bring me. And she feels shut out? The thought pains me, yet the need to defend myself casts a shadow over this concern.

"No, I think you've depicted my many faults thoroughly enough." I dryly retort, hoping to guilt her into dropping the matter.

"F-Faults?" She stammers, her knitted brows rising slightly. "Zelda, no one is at fault here. All this-this toxic affair, this is not your own doing. But you have to gain control over it!"

How can she know so much? Has she been following me? How much does she know of what goes on in the stronghold that is my head? I mistrustfully glare at the third eye adorning her lovely face.

"I'm worried about you." She asserts, her tone softer.

"You needn't be." I assure her, at that very moment even fooling myself. "There is no 'toxic affair', I can assure you. I have been feeling unwell lately and have been allowing myself some time to take walks or read, for my health. I'm certain I'll recover soon enough."

She shakes her head as I speak.

"You are in denial, and I understand how difficult that must be to hear," her tone has hardened again, "but you must _let it go_ , for your own sake."

Her eyes are fixed on mine, unwavering. I feel as if I am standing on the edge of a precipice, and Paya is asking me to drop down, eyes closed. I simply cannot do it. And if I can't muster the strength to do it myself, she may push me. To what extent can one trust anyone, really, when one is terrified?

"What in Hyrule are you talking about?" I inquire in the more indignant, regal voice I can muster, despite my shakiness.

"Are you going to make me say that too?" Her hand grips the robes over her heart, as if it was suddenly aching. "I can't even begin to imagine how excruciating it must be, not being able to bear children with the person you love, but–"

She trails off, her determination flinching as she takes in my outraged expression.

"How dare you?" I let out in a deadly whisper, utterly shocked that she would force my deepest, most private wound out in the open.

She looks hesitant for a moment, but quickly regains her composure.

"Nothing good is going to come out of this pursuit of yours." She persists. "I fear you will only hurt yourself, if not the kingdom."

I feel the sting of her words. This kingdom has always been my greatest concern.

"I am doing this _for_ my kingdom." I reply menacingly.

"If you will not hear reason, then I will have no choice, out of duty to you, to forbid you from pursuing your schemes and ensure that you fulfil your obligations instead." She declares, the words seeming to bring her as much pain as they bring me.

I feel like my seventeen-year-old self again, put to shame by the authoritative figure of my father. Am I always to be supervised like a child? Paya's stature is not threatening, but it is unyielding. I stand in front of her, hesitating. I do not wish to confront her any further, yet the need to join the passage behind her is insuppressible. I finally cock my head slightly as a leave-taking and make for the only place left for me to go to – my room.

* * *

Author's notes: A big thanks to everyone who took the time to answer my question from last chapter, in PM or through the reviews (and anyone who'd still like to do it, it's never too late!). As one of my readers said, this makes this story a sort of collaborative experience ;) Following a comment on the changes in POVs, I have questioned a few of my readers, and the lack of POV specification at the beginning doesn't seem too problematic. It is something that I like about this story, the slight mystery at the beginning of every chapter - where and when will we be, with whom? So I have decided to keep it that way, but, should any of you find it confusing, please mention it in the reviews, and I'll correct it if it's a general concern. Thanks a lot to OnePunchFan8, mrobbins3 and caffala for taking the time to review this fic, your support means the world to me!

OnePunchFan8: I like your thoughts about the Hero of Time teaching at least some swordsmanship to his son! However, in this story I picture him as so badly damaged that over time he stopped interacting with any of the world surrounding him, as if trapped in his own mind. Simply surviving on auto-pilot. So I doubt he would teach anything to his child, sadly :'(


	22. A Link to the Soul

22

 _Journal Excerpt_

 _For decades I have poured my heart out onto this diary for you, my dear correspondent of a brighter era. And yet, I do not think I ever told you about my father's gift. I suppose I should start from the beginning._

 _I never was very talented at reading or understanding the motivations and feelings of others. But when it came to Father, I was utterly mystified. From my earliest memories, I have not seen the slightest emotion fly through his sculpted features. All the tenderness Mother may have given me, I never received from him. Nor did I receive any cruelty, or even indifference. He just seemed trapped in his own mind. When I was younger, the thought never occurred to me that our relationship could have been different, thus I never felt like I was missing out on anything. Being older, I do not resent him. Living all one's life knowing only of hardship and misfortune, one cannot really understand grief, as one never lost anything. But Father – he had lost everything. A dream. A homeland. Friendships. Pride. Even the right to die trying to save it all. The day I realized that was the day I felt the closest to him, even if only one-sidedly._

 _That is why I thought for a long time that I had dreamt the day he gave me the only thing I ever deemed precious to me. He had approached me, intently looking into my eyes – the blue eyes I share with him – and, wordlessly, had removed the circlet that always rested on his thick blond hair. I know my mother made it especially for him; crafted it skillfully of her own hands. It was a wedding gift to him. She always told me it had been consecrated with powerful ancient magic by our Lord Jabu Jabu; a Lord I have never known. She said it was this very magic that had blessed them with me. He had put it on my head, wordlessly, as I watched him, shocked by the sight of him actually interacting with another person. At that very instant, I swear I perceived a link to the soul that still lived behind those veiled eyes._

 _I have worn this circlet for years – most of my life, actually. Until I had no choice but to part from it, in order to protect what was left of our legacy._

 _On the fateful day our people were reduced to a handful, our families divided and spread across the land, our ancient realms desecrated, and our rivers turned into deadly traps, I had nowhere left to be in Hyrule. I rushed to the sea bay and pleaded for guidance, for days. By the grace of Nayru, a celestial being of sheer wisdom, cloaked in winter, finally appeared to me at sunset – and I bestowed upon it my precious artefact. As I rest on this sterile beach, praying for the safety of my loved ones, I confide in you, my friend – be you Zora, Hylian, or any other child of the Goddesses. I hope by the time you read those lines, dear correspondent from another life, my heirloom will have found its way back to our people._

* * *

Author's notes: Oh-oh! Well, I hope that was an interesting development for all of you who were hoping for answers from this diary.

OnePunchFan8: I have to say I had not diagnosed her with anything, but yeah, things are not great for her at the moment. She's definitely fixating.

mrobbins3: Haha, I swear it was already written down that way before your review, but I'll be sure to check again for a clear beginning for each of my coming chapters! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry we already left the girls, but they'll be back soon enough ;)


	23. The King and the Knight

23

As I lay down the small book, I inhale deeply, rolling onto my back to look up at the bright sky. My black stallion, grazing at a distance, softly neighs at my movement. Sidon was right, this story is outright depressing, even for someone as apathetic as me. There are still a few pages with scribblings on it for me to read, but I have had my dose of anguish for the day. I know my companion is endowed with great sensibility, but I still don't understand why he is so upset with his reading. He deciphers the ancient symbols quite faster than me, and since reading the last pages of the journal, he has barely uttered a word. I glance at him – he is quietly humidifying his skin with a cloth damped with our drinking water, sheltered from the sun by the Akkala Parade Ground ruins. Our trip has really taken its toll on him; we have not encountered any body of waters for days, giving him a sickly complexion that is not improved by his bound arm and gaping wound.

 _Yesterday had not been a great day for moral. Before we could reach Inogo Bridge to cross Zora River, we found our way blocked by a spectacular rockslide. We stopped our mounts a few yards away, contemplating this grim surprise._

" _The river looks passable." Sidon squinted over the massive disaster for a glimpse of the roaring river overflowing around it._

 _As if outraged by this trespassing of land on water, the river rushed at a furious pace wherever it found its way below, through or above the immovable boulders._

" _Swimming is out of the question, Sidon." I declared. "There is no way I am letting you wade your way with only half an arm across this mess. And even if you manage to survive this, I wouldn't be able to follow you."_

 _He sighed, letting his reins rest loose on his gigantic mount's neck as he pinched the crest between his eyes in frustration with his only free hand._

" _Then we can ride to the north-eastern border of the domain. This will give my shoulder a few more days to recover, and we will cross the mountains through South Lake Akkala falls. I thrust this is a feat you should easily be able to accomplish." His tone indicated that his patience was wearing thin._

 _Notwithstanding this covert scorn, I couldn't believe he was still resolved to reach the domain. His shoulder might recover in the meantime, but his other arm looked as if a good tug at his laceration could tear it off._

" _This is nonsensical." I protested. "Look at you! Your skin is already_ peeling _from sunburns. There will be no water for miles, I can't agree to this."_

" _Whether you agree or not is beside the point." He replied._

" _Sidon, I beg of you." I implored him angrily. "Hear reason! Let's go back to the castle and fix you! We can always return later."_

 _He shook his head as I gave him my sternest glare._

" _Going back to the castle would be pointless, Link." He said curtly._

" _It could at least get you to a healer faster, until we can safely travel back here, or send for –"_

" _That is quite enough!" He snapped, making both our horses jump nervously. "We are riding to the domain, end of discussion. Or do I have to remind you who is king, and who is knight?"_

 _I blinked, fairly hurt by this casual dismissing of our friendship. I had only voiced my concern for him. Didn't he miss our dearest queen as much as I missed my family? I felt a twinge of shame at this thought, knowing deep down that he was right to seek the proper healing attention and probably just as disappointed as me. Tempted by its owner's inattention, the giant horse chose this moment to slyly arc its neck and attack the toes at its flank._

" _Away with you, wicked animal!" Sidon reacted by swiftly aiming a kick at the steed's nose._

 _The stallion was fast enough to evade the blow, jolting its head up with an indignant whinny. I refrained from commenting on this mistreatment of my horse, aware that this unusually harsh behavior resulted from pain and weariness. As I frowned at him, his gaze fell and he awkwardly patted his mount's neck, soothing it in a low voice._

" _I am sorry, Link." He finally said. "This has been a longer journey then expected, and I know how anxious you are to get back home. But my decision is final."_

 _He then spurred his horse towards the road laying to the north, leaving me to follow reluctantly. Night fell not long after that, forcing us to halt for the night, and upon finishing the journal, Sidon's mood only worsened._

Yet, if anyone should relate to the accounts of this journal, it is me. I had heard tales of the Fallen Hero from many ages ago. The part of me that hadn't categorized those stories as nothing more than myth had always assumed that the Hero had died trying to protect his realm. That is how I always envisioned my own destiny: succeed, or die trying. It never occurred to me that he might have lived to decay in his own defeat. I know a thing or two about failure and shame. But where I had failed, Zelda had managed to limit the damages, and I was offered redemption. I can't even begin to understand how someone so similar to me could survive such an ordeal.

However, through these dark thoughts, there's a silver lining. A hope for this whole enterprise. _She said it was this very magic that had blessed them with me_.

"Sidon, why the glumness?" I try to break the frigid silence that has fallen between us since having taken the Ternio Trail. "Didn't you read what I just read?"

He shoots me a dark look before resuming the moisturizing of his long legs.

"Finish the damn book." He grumbles in a hoarse voice.

Uh-oh. That can't be good. I sigh and decide to change the subject.

"How's your shoulder?" I inquire, joining him in the shade of the ruins to examine him.

The swelling has fairly lessened over the last few days.

"Better." He simply says, avoiding my gaze.

"Good." I try to convey some compassion in my voice. "We need it to withstand the climbing of Toto Lake's waterfall, if we are ever to get to Zora's Domain."

Honestly, I don't think it will. But if Zora healers are that talented, it won't matter much once we're there. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to catch one of the Rito emissaries roaming between the different Royal societies of Hyrule and send news to the Castle. Hopefully, the landslide will have been sorted out by the time we make our way back to it.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, just on the road again, a fairly straightforward chapter ;)

OnePunchFan8: Yes, this story finally has a clear objective! Well, there are still a few pages left to the diary, but it's a start!

Violetlight: I actually am a follower of your Zelda/Sidon story! This pairing is indeed a rare treat... I'm sorry to hear that you find the unravelling of their romance in my story cliché. I have to say I'm not a big fantasy novel reader, yet surely if political alliances are cliché, romantic entanglements are just as common. To be honest, I wanted some change from the classical romantic development one can find in literally every other fic, I thought I was being original... However this story is definitely far from Game of Thrones, as neither one of my betrothed were raped or castrated :P Those arranged weddings tended to end badly haha! Anyways, if you would like to read another Zelda/Sidon story where they're not "forced" together, I would recommend Cascading Stars by cafalla ;) I'm glad you enjoyed the water temple scene! You guessed that there was more to Ruto's child's diary hehe! Actually, I never saw OoT's Link ending with Ruto either, but in the spirit of this story, it was an interesting avenue. I figured in the timeline where Ganon won, Zelda was eliminated and Link was left to become the indifferent ghost of a person, it would make sense that Ruto would be the one to never give up on him, no matter how depressing and unresponsive Link might be.


	24. The Queen's Captor

24

It has been a long time since I have had such restless sleep. I lie awake at night, worried to death, wishing with all my might for Link and Sidon to come back quickly. Zelda is not in her right mind. I don't know how much longer I can maintain some control over her. I have reluctantly accepted to delegate the care of Aiken to the nursemaids, as I fear Zelda is in a greater need of my guard. I have decided to resume my place in the council at the court, allowing me to keep a watchful eye on the queen.

I always knew Zelda and Sidon's burden as sovereigns was a heavy one. Yet, I do not remember ever working so many hours at the Queen's side. Of course, the prolonged absence of her husband is starting to show through the accumulated workload. But it also seems the denizens of Hyrule passed the word around to all claim the Queen's attention at the same time. Each morning at dawn, Zelda carries out an overview of the numerous urgent reports left on her desk, supported by my watchful assistance. We then attend the council meeting to coordinate the different departments' efforts – agriculture, fisheries and natural resources, military, religious and foreign affairs, treasury. We rush to privately meet with the diplomats from the other kingdoms and clans who have affairs to discuss; thankfully, we received no one from the Lanayru province to remind Zelda of her missing husband.

Whenever we had some time to afford for our whispering ears and eyes from around the land, we attend court. When I first started to accompany Zelda, years ago, I thought it futile to engage in frivolous gossiping with those – but I came to realize that it actually gives a sovereign an accurate pulse of its kingdom. However, these days we can barely make it in time for the public hearings held in the same room, in the late afternoon – and that is without having taken any pause to eat. I started carrying some provisions on me, as Link did whenever we traveled together, making sure my overworked friend gets something in her stomach during the day. Finally, the evenings are spent making arrangements regarding the affairs of the day and filling out paperwork by the candlelight. I bring my little boy for this last part, as he is so exhausted from his day with the other children that he rapidly falls in a quiet slumber. Zelda doesn't seem to mind, she herself is so drained that she hardly has any energy left to mope. I honestly don't know if that is a good or a bad thing.

The hearings of today have been fairly efficient. Zelda, granted with a dispassionate attitude, is relatively invested in her role. Sometimes her eyes wander to the high windows, letting her anguish transpire. Yet, it is one of her good days. The next citizen, a young brunette man about Link's age, steps forward.

"Your Highness," he bows in a charmingly awkward fashion, like someone who is not used to the ways of the court. "My name is Sasan."

Zelda politely nods in reply. I already like the young man – his awkwardness reminds me of how uncertain I used to be in my adolescence.

"Forgive me, I'm quite nervous." Sasan admits. "I have never been in Castle Town you see, I am actually from the Lanayru province."

My heart sinks as I perceive the start of Zelda at those last words. Oh Sasan, I liked you, why did you have to disrupt the fragile balance I am trying to maintain here?

"When did you leave to come here?" The queen inquires, alarming the poor man at being suddenly questioned.

"Only three days ago, I came straight to see you, my Queen. My steed is very reliable." He clumsily informs us, unsure of the meaning of this inquiry.

"Do you have any news of the head of our Royal Guard, Link?" She cuts him eagerly.

I know she dares not ask about Sidon, not wanting to attract attention on the absence of the king. Surprisingly, a smile illuminates Sasan's face at this question.

"Why, yes your Highness." He beams. "My wife told me she saw him just a week ago! We owe him a lot you see, we would always recogn-"

"Hasn't anyone seen him since then?" Zelda presses.

"Err, I couldn't say for sure." His smile disappears. "I was told he and King Sidon came at Zora's Domain for a night, on the day Finley saw them I think. Or was it two nights?"

"A week ago?" She repeats to herself in a worried whisper.

I can't help but quickly calculate in my head – Link left eleven days ago for this province, he had reached it in four days, and no one has seen him there in over a week? Next to me, Zelda has risen from her seat.

"Thank you for your precious input, Sasan." She declares. "The council will see to your request."

And, against my every hope, she storms off. Without glancing back at the other councilmen, I promptly follow her. She is sprinting away in her queenly apparel – long dress, high heel shoes. I quickly catch up with her, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me, Paya." She snaps, wrenching her arm free.

I have never seen her so determined. She undoes the laced back of her dress as she races towards her apartments.

"What are you going to do?" I inquire anxiously as I jog behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replies, rushing into her room.

I swiftly follow her in, feeling panic rise within me.

"It looks like you are blasting off to the aid of people that are most probably not needing it!" I muster whatever authority I have left in myself.

She gives me a shocked look, dropping her navy gown lined with crimson velvet to her room's floor. She stares at me in her undergarments.

"How can you show not the slightest worry for the father of your children?" She asks, her voice shaking.

"I _always_ worry about him!" I strain to hold back my tears of exhaustion. "But I have faith in him, and I am needed here!"

Zelda ignores my allusion to our responsibilities and hastily puts on her traveling cloths.

"Please Zelda." I beg her. "You are being reckless! Hyrule cannot afford to risk anything happening to you right now."

"I am the Queen, I do as I damn well please." Zelda retaliates.

My hand flies, before my brain even grasps my own emotions, and strikes her elegant face. As the ghost of the smacking sound fills the quiet room, I see the surge of blood reddening her cheek and feel the sting in my palm.

"No!" I tremble with anger and fear, awed by my own temerity. "That is precisely the point! You are the most duty-bonded individual of this realm!"

Zelda's shocked expression becomes one of dangerous defiance.

" _Duty_." Her words are now full of loathing. "My whole life, it has been my captor, but I will gladly share it with you. It may have been more of an honorific appellation up until now, but you _are_ the Stewardess to Hyrule's throne."

I stare at her in utter disbelieve.

"I know you will act in Hyrule's best interest." She whispers. Her tone is authoritarian but somehow a hint of affection is distinguishable underneath.

Without leaving me any time to protest or say goodbye, she taps on the Sheikah slate that never leaves her side and her shape disappears in a soft blue light.


	25. Dearest Child

25

 _Journal Excerpt_

 _Dearest child,_

 _Please know that I haven't disrespected your memory by prying at your private writings. I simply used the void left where you should be to relieve my soul of its burdens. It is silly to hope that those words will reach you where you are now – nevertheless, I do._

 _I knew before you were born that, your father being a member of a different species, I was most probably fated to outlive you. Yet, I decided to embrace it. A choice I pray you would have chosen for yourself. No amount of grief can justify abnegating even the shortest existence of you. How I have loved you, my precious, unique, perfect child._

 _I hope my choice of betrothed has not burdened you more than you could bear. You may not understand my reasons for accepting your father as you knew him, however you never met the man I truly married. I smile when I think of our first meeting, of the kind, innocent boy he was. I see – saw so much of him in you. I was wrong in thinking that I could bring him back from the terrible ordeals he lived through. It was arrogant of me to think that I could succeed where others had failed. In the end, nothing could save him. Your father was unwell, my dear, but his past deeds entitled him to the greatest respect no matter how hard that could be. How I would have loved for you to just hear his laughter or feel the strength of his embrace. It shatters my heart that you never did. I want you to know that, had this capacity not been stolen away from him, he would have loved you with all of his heart._

 _So now, after losing him for a second time, I lose you.  
_ _But I have faith, we will all meet again, in the Spirit world.  
_ _Until then, I will let your memories rest here, where you were born._

 _Your loving mother_

* * *

Author's note: Writing that honestly brought tears to my eyes... I'm really mean, am I not? :/ Kind of frustrated not to be able to do a right alignment for the signature...

mrobbins3 and cafalla, thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad you were so enraptured by these last chapters :)


	26. The Memory of Water

PART III

26

I catch my breath as the bright blue breeze that brought me here settles. My cheeks burn, not so much with pain but with outrage, and I still can't believe what I have done. A part of me knows I reacted in a disproportionate manner, and I feel shame boiling up inside of me. I blink my angry tears away and reason with myself; I didn't run away from my throne. I am here to bring my naive husband and our reckless knight home. I am clearly not apt to rule Hyrule by myself at this point – this much I can admit. Worst case scenario, they are in trouble and need my help to get back. Best case, they are enjoying a perfectly carefree vacation and their little trip will come to an abrupt end, mark my words.

I was in such a state when I left the castle, I selected the first transportation point I could find in Lanayru. I observe my surroundings: the liveliness of the wild, with its vivid colours and sharp silence, seems almost unreal each time I escape our mondain life. Vah Ruta's carcass, having shut down after its final battle, and useless without any champion apt to pilot it, is towering high above me, on the other side of the river. Sidon has offered more than once to try to learn how to control it, but after what happened to his sister – and every other champion – I don't want him anywhere near what I still see as a death trap. Thus, the giant beast has remained exactly where it was when it was moved for the last time, immobilized in a menacing stance towards Hyrule Castle. Nowadays, the four Divine Beasts are seen as statues commemorating Hyrule's retaliation against the Calamity, but I have trouble not seeing them as reminders of my dead friends. I pull my gaze away from this ghost of the past.

The slate identifies the shrine behind me as Rucco Maag. I hesitate on the stone steps of the sanctuary. I don't exactly have a plan, and I have absolutely no idea where the men I came for are. To be perfectly honest, what with the stress, uncertainty and shame of the recent days, I feel like curling up to the floor and crying here for a moment, in the anonymity of nature. But I shake those pointless thoughts away. The most logical thing to do is to explore around every transportation point of the province using the slate to travel and hope to come across Link and Sidon's path. Good, now that this is decided, where do I start?

I advance towards the river – it is highly probable that they decided to travel by swimming. I sit by the bank, intently scrutinizing my environment and listening at the quiet sounds surrounding me – the low rumble of the rushing waters, the caress of the wind in the high trees, the chittering of the small creatures living here – hoping to detect any clue of the presence of the travellers. I even close my eyes, hoping to sharpen my hearing. But I don't pick up anything. No crushing of leaves under boot soles, no crackling of fire, no splashing of water being split by vigorous swimming. Maybe I should cry out for them – but it doesn't seem wise to alert whatever creatures might be roaming around of my presence. The sun is moving quickly in the salmon coloured sky; I don't have a lot of time to waste.

I turn towards the plains stretching behind me. I'll do a brief sweeping of the areas and then I'll try another shrine. When the sun sets, I can always find shelter at Zora's Domain. My heart lifts at the thought of seeing my sweet, gigantic father-in-law – it has been a long time since we saw each other – but then it sinks as I wonder how I will justify my coming here without revealing that no one has seen his son in a week. My gaze falls to the floor in worry as I anxiously follow the path to the plains. Still no sound. But this time, it is a genuine silence – no river, no trees, no birds to disturb the quiet of this landscape. I have walked for already too long in this deserted area – they are obviously not here – when I catch a glimpse of shimmering water in the distance.

I stare at it for a few minutes, hesitant. For some inexplicable reason, I slowly progress towards it. I could lie to myself, justifying my wander by the possibility of any body of water being a place to find Sidon – but that's not why I am going there. Grass is slowly replaced by pebbles crackling under my feet. I stop on a rocky shore, at the entrance of a large alcove filled with turquoise water. Its sterile appearance makes me shiver.

Suddenly, I hear them again. The voices whispering in the wind. Startled, I quickly look around, but I am truly alone. Why then do I feel like someone else is here? My heart races in my chest. Finally, I found them again.

The whispers hush past my left ear, so close I think I actually felt them brush my hair. I gasp silently as I turn back to the shoreline. Do they want me to go into the water? The gentle ripples lick at my boots. I am no outstanding swimmer. Now I regret never taking the time to practice as Sidon so often asked me to. All the same, I remove my heavy footwear, laying my feet at the very edge of the water.

When I look back at the horizon, I notice something moving slightly through all this stillness. Could it be… a person? The distant figure is walking along the alcove's stony walls, waist deep in water. I squint to make it out, but it is too far away. It is definitely a living, humanoid creature. Even though I can't see if it's a Hylian, or a female, or how old it is, I feel strangely connected to it. I can sense its great distress. We are the same.

I fear if I try to hail it, it will vanish into thin air – as if the fragile connection between our worlds was an unaware deer and I was a stalking intruder. I daren't even breath. The air around me feels strangely colder. Maybe it is because the last rays of the sun are gradually disappearing behind the rocky cliffs surrounding us. Without warning, the silhouette turns my way, making me flinch – can it see me as well? – and slowly starts fading away.

"No." I whisper, starting to panic. "No!"

I take a step forward; the water is freezing, but I still plunge in it. I feel as if its iciness presses against my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs. I clumsily wade forward as my clothes hinder my movements, desperately trying to join the point where the figure disappeared. My teeth chatter as I draw shivering breaths in. Why is it gone? How do I bring it back? Somehow, I know that it held the answer to my deepest, most ardent desire. I need to know what it was. My wretchedness takes over me, and I wail, feeling utterly powerless.

"Why do you do this to me!?" I howl at the Goddess. "What do you want from me?"

Predictably, no answers come from the dark sky. Dark clouds have gathered, masking the daylight for good, and I feel trapped in an ocean of black waters. I cannot take this cryptic taunting anymore.

"FINE!" I shriek like a madman. "I'LL FIND A WAY ON MY OWN!"

As soon as my complaint is yelled, I feel them coming for me – the countless, guiding hands cloaked in shadow. For a fleeting second, a cautionary uneasiness grabs my heart, but I shove it off. This time, I'll let them guide me to the end, and I'll finally know the true extent of my power.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope everyone had a nice week-end, I was on a little trip so I didn't get to update as frequently as I usually do. You'll have to wait one more chapter for the boys' reaction to the last journal excerpt, sorry! Thanks to everyone who joined this little adventure, and to those who take the time to review, you are awesome!


	27. Homeland of the Shark Prince

27

I lie reclined against the too short chair the healer has produced for me, eyes closed as the heavy tail of my shark-like crest weighs down my tired head. The old Zora lady is slowly working on my injuries; my shoulder has dislocated again when we climbed the waterfall to cross the plateau surrounding the domain. In the four days it took us to get here, the laceration on my left arm has not even started to mend itself, constantly tugged at by every movement I made. Yet I pay no attention to the ache of physical wounds – my mind is absorbed with the words from that wretched journal.

 _I knew before you were born that I was most probably fated to outlive you.  
_ _How I have loved you.  
_ _So now, after losing him for a second time, I lose you._

 _How I have loved you.  
_ _After losing him, I lose you._

 _How I have loved you._

How can I never have thought of all of this before?

"Would you mind straightening up, my Prince?" I hear the quivering voice of the elder woman.

"Of course." I mutter, wincing at the light as I open my eyes.

The healer crosses to my other side and pulls a small stool on which she stands to reach my shoulder. Her hands rest softly on the relocated joint and I feel her energy soothing the damaged muscles around it. I observe her work on the deep cut – it is now cleanly closed, but it still looks fragile.

My gaze falls on Link, who has been patiently reading the last pages of the small diary, perched on the elegant guard-rail, as he waits for me to be healed. I have been dreading the moment he would finish it. His eyes are fixing the last page, unmoving, as his fingers caress the ripples in the paper that were most probably created by unrestrained tears. This last passage was pretty smeared, but it was readable. As if feeling the weight of my gaze, he breaks off from his trance and his wide blue eyes dart to meet mine. His face never was overly expressive, but I can detect the shock in his sculpted features.

The perceptive old Zora follows our visual contact, her concerned face turning from his to mine.

"Leave us, please." I request quietly.

She bows and leaves with a respectfully composed air. I wonder how to break the silence that encompasses us. I know I can have heedless confidence in Link, still I feel slightly ashamed at his clear understanding of my inner dilemma. I breathe deeply, throwing him an apologetic look.

"Sidon," he finally stutters as he closes the small book, "I don't know what to say."

"Fairly tragic matters, eh?" I chuckle meekly.

Not the faintest shadow of a smile crosses his serious features.

"No parent should have to suffer the loss of their child." He utters after a short silence. "But it doesn't mean that you are doomed to the same fate as Ruto."

I give him a weak smile. I have pondered at length on the subject on the way here. I am already over a hundred years old. Perhaps Ruto was a lot younger when she married her Hero. Perhaps the precarious state of their kingdom prematurely shortened her loved ones' lives.

"I rather liked her child." I elude the subject. "Cruel, really, to lead us to feel for her – or him –so much, only to die at the end. Of course, it was written millenniums ago, it was always going to end like that. No one lives forever."

Link listens quietly at my ramblings, his face impenetrable.

"You know, Impa buried Paya's mother." He continues. "Even in more… regular circumstances, things like that happen."

I avoid his gaze and contemplate the waterfalls surrounding us in silence. I can think of another example much closer to me, but perhaps Link does not wish to unnecessarily awake painful memories.

"Sidon, you can't back down now." Link presses. "I understand how unfeeling that sounds, but you can't deny this Kingdom its chance because of the sorrow it might bring you in a hundred years."

"I have never thought that I would most surely outlive her." I slowly reply, thinking of Zelda's large green eyes, her cascading golden hair, her lively temper.

All of a sudden, there is nothing I would like more than to crumble into her arms. I miss her terribly. I feel utterly helpless without her. As I fight back the tears brought to my eyes by this voiced confession, I hear the shuffling of the old pages.

" _No amount of grief can justify abnegating even the shortest existence of you._ " Link's voice reaches my ears.

I chuckle softly at my friend's persistence. Of course, I would rather live a few decades with her, and the grief she will leave behind, than live a hundred more without both. I reckon I would feel the same way for our child.

"Perhaps I just need some more time to… what was the wording Ruto used? Embrace it." I finally answer, looking back at him.

He nods in appreciation as I stand up, stretching my newly mended arms. After another session of healing, they should be fully back to normal. I had insisted to see the healer first, before meeting my father. There was no point in worrying him.

Each time I find myself back in my homeland, the spectacular view and familiar architecture comfort me, and they still do, notwithstanding our tragic reading. We make our way to the throne room and I feel a stab of pain as we pass Mipha's beautiful statue. I vaguely remember spending a lot of time with the elders when the Calamity stroke, away from my father. When I was allowed to see him again, he had always maintained a dignified attitude whenever my sister was mentioned in front of us. I have always thought that this separation was meant to alleviate his duties through this arduous moment, but now I realize it was probably meant to protect me from his own misery – as I was not old enough to grasp the true meaning of death. I suddenly feel a surge of tenderness for him.

When we step into the throne room, the towering king's face is illuminated by a large smile. There is a Rito emissary standing in front of him, and I fear we have just interrupted a private audience. At the beginning of our reign, Zelda and I have worked relentlessly to establish a reliable communication network between the kingdoms and clans of Hyrule, and it had been the source of multiple frictions with the Ritos, who did not appreciate at all being regarded like mere messengers on account of their ability to travel faster than anybody else. In the end, the term 'emissary' had been chosen. Since then, I have always walked on eggshells around them.

"My apologies, we will wait outside." I swiftly assure the tall bird-like creature.

"Nonsense, son!" Father interrupts. "We have just received most unexpected news."

My brows lift in surprise while Link's face remains perfectly stoic. Our winged messenger turns to us, his face professionally impassive.

"Queen Riju of the Gerudos has given birth to a prince." He announces.

I blink in confusion – this was in fact fairly expected news, as the whole Kingdom knew of her pregnancy – but Link's expression is now thoroughly amazed.

"A Gerudo _prince_." My father repeats, laughing heartily. "As young Link here seems to know, this is an incredibly rare event. It has not happened in my lifetime, nor in that of your grand-parents, Sidon."

Links gives me one of his rare gleeful smiles. I know the Desert Queen is one of his – emotionally if not spatially – closest friends.

My father dismisses the messenger, but Link halts him as he makes for the stairs and speaks low in his ear.

"So, back again so soon?" The King chuckles at us in his deep voice. "If I did not know you any better, I would think the both of you are up to something."

I feel myself smirk mischievously as I did every time my father caught me red-handed when I was a child.

"I was in need of a competent Zora healer. Nothing too serious, as you can see." I execute a small pirouette, demonstrating the perfect condition of my body.

I ignore the disapproving sigh of the king, pressing on.

"We shall not be staying long. Has the landslide downstream of Zora River been cleared up?" I inquire.

"We are working on it. Gorons have come to our aid from Eldin, thanks to our Rito friends. I am told the road will doubtlessly be passable the day after tomorrow."

"Well, I am sorry, my friend." I look at Link with sincere disappointment. "It seems our return home will be delayed. I do not think it worthwhile to take our detour route again."

We could always swim down the river, but it would probably be longer than waiting a few days to take the road in the end. Link does not let his regards on the subject transpire.

Later that evening, we dine with Kodah, Kayden and Finley at the Seabed Inn, at their repeated demand. I do not think they expected me to accompany Link, yet I would much rather spend time with my people than dine alone in my royal quarters. Eating in such affectionate company makes me forget how much I miss my own family dinners – with my dear Zelda and our favorite Knight and Sheikah. Even though Link does not show it, I know I cannot compare my urge to see my sweet godson to what he must be feeling. Yet, each time I travel away from the little man, I miss him and his mischiefs dearly. Finley is a proper young adult now, as Zoras go, and shows very mature behavior. I remember how she used to fantasize on me, in the innocent way little girls idolize Princes. Her high-pitched exclamations behind my back and resolute, blushing silence to my face, or even sometimes fleeing, had led to some awkward encounters. However, I find myself missing this childish demeanor as we eat in the quiet of adult etiquette.

"It's a shame I should see you again so soon but my dear Sasan still didn't get the chance to see you." Finley speaks elegantly, eying us with reverence.

Kodah lets out a hushed scoff before regaining her composure. Poor Finley. One would think that their very own prince marrying a Hylian might have helped her get some approval from her mother. However, my wife is nothing short of legendary royalty material. Perhaps it is Sasan's nature, rather than his race, that is annoying Kodah. Link did tell me once that she used to have a crush on him as a child, but my heroic friend is an incredibly high standard to hold others too. Is not loving her daughter loyally for over ten years good enough? Kayden, however, subtly sends an understanding glance at his daughter, smiling softly.

"Why can Sasan not honor us with his presence?" I gently enquire.

"Oh, it's quite ironic really, he has actually gone to meet you and the Queen at the castle for some business." She responds with much more enthusiasm, glad that the subject had produced some interest.

"That is unfortunate."

Link remains his usual quiet self through the dinner, but he does smile at the family members whenever they address him. The seafood meal was simple but truly comforting.

"Will you be needing a place to rest for the night, Link? We would be more than happy to oblige you with one of our inn beds." Kayden kindly offers as he and Kodah clean up the table.

"That is most generous, thank you." Link nods shortly. "But before I turn in, I have affairs to discuss with Sidon. Perhaps I could come back at the inn later?"

The blue Zora shots me a curious look. I have not realized Link and I had anything to discuss, but I show my agreement all the same.

"Of course, whatever suits you." He smiles.

We take our leave and I follow my short Hylian friend, having no idea where or what Link wants to discuss. He walks up one of the footbridge overlooking the East Reservoir Dam and leans on the guard-rail, admiring the scenery. I cannot help but look at the countless stars dotting the night sky of Lanayru. My mind involuntarily flies back to Ruto's child, and I wonder if she ever observed the exact same sky, thousands of years ago.

"I think we should seek Ruto's circlet before going back." I hear Link affirm.

I look at him in surprise. He is staring at the distant waterfalls.

"I thought you wanted to get back to the castle." I carefully reply.

"Yes, when you were too injured to continue." Link nods, closing his eyes in badly concealed reluctance. "But now, it would be a shame to return home empty handed, especially when we are so close to the answer you so desperately need."

Part of me aches to see Zelda again, but my heart flutters at the idea of finally putting an end to our fruitless misery.

"What about Zelda and Paya? Will they not worry about our prolonged absence?" I fret.

"I have sent the Rito emissary to Hyrule Castle to bring news of our well-being and continued business."

So he had already made up his mind to properly end our quest.

"Do we even know where to search for it?" I wonder, thinking back of the confidences in the diary.

"He mentioned the sea bay." Link replies. "And a celestial being cloaked in winter, who I think might still be roaming there."

For a brief moment, I wonder whom my friend is alluding to, until I realize he is still thinking of Ruto's child as a man. I have a feeling I know of which being he is thinking. If he is right, I have no idea how we are supposed to retrieve the circlet from it.

I gaze towards the remote mount that borders the bay, beyond the cliffs that surround the domain, deducing his intention.

"You want to go to Lanayru Bay."


	28. Under the Goddess's Wing

28

 _Flash from the Past_

When I need some time alone, which is more often than most people, I like to flee the castle's populous areas by walking off to the small sanctuary nested in its yard. It is becoming harder and harder to find places where my sweet Paya won't easily find me. Most of the time, she respects my desire for solitude, but when she senses that something is on my mind, that girl is like a dog with a bone. The Goddess's effigy smiles upon me as I silently enter the mercifully quiet place. I come to a halt before the shallow pond encircling her statue, hesitant. I have not exactly come to pray, yet I suddenly feel it has been an awful long time since I last came here for what this site was truly designed for. I used to pray for health or strength all the time before the end of the Calamity. I sigh, looking at the quiet pond with my hands on my hips. For over a year, Paya and I have been together in every sense of the word except literally; we spend the day apart – her learning with the queen, me managing Hyrule's forces – and the night apart – her within the castle's apartments, me within the living quarters of the gate house. I cannot stand this secretive arrangement anymore, especially not the night part. I care for her deeply. I think about her when I should be focusing on other matters. I need the nearness of her, not just whenever we can steal a fleeting moment through our duties, but every night.

So why have I not brought myself to ask for what any young man in his right mind would gladly push me off a cliff for? Maybe because we are merely nineteen-years-old. Or because I don't really know what the future holds in store for me. What will be asked of me? I am not exactly in total control of my life, as a designated royal guard. Can I really ask of her to follow me to whatever lengths? Or to wait for me for however long?

A delicate sent is brought to my senses by a soft breeze and I realize that I am not the only soul in this sanctuary. Two years ago, I would have apologized for intruding and left without so much as a look her way. But now, the familiarity that bonded us a century ago has blossomed back into an unspoken tenderness, and I anxiously turn towards her. From the dim corner where she is sitting, resting her back against the wall, Zelda sends me a silent smile. Since the night she struggled over the Zora's proposal two years ago, hardly a day has gone by without me seeing her, and I have never seen her look even remotely sad. She has always been strong, commanding, and sometimes openly joyful. But this evening, she isn't. I am utterly lousy at reading the feelings of others – but with Zelda, something is different. Our connection is such that I sometimes actually experience her emotions, which of course leaves me clueless as for their origin. But such concerns are irrelevant, as it is not my place to offer council or judge. All I have to be is at her disposal, as always.

I walk up to her, joining her against the cold brick wall. As I wordlessly drop to her level, she lays her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I feel her exhaling in an appeased manner. Somehow, my own troubles seem to leave my mind as the air leaves her lungs, cast out by her familiar presence. We stay in this reassuring comfort for a moment, enjoying the void in our preoccupied minds.

"He is right." I hear her sigh softly.

Even though I have no idea what she means by this, I have a feeling I know who 'he' is. Well, Sidon is often right – and Goddess knows Zelda doesn't bear being wrong well. Yet, I can't picture the both of them disagreeing badly on important matters. Zelda may have a somewhat passionate temper, but I have never heard Sidon openly oppose her.

"I have been trying so hard to be a good wife to him, Link." She straightens, leaving the support of my shoulder. "To make him feel as welcomed and appreciated as he would have been, had he married for love."

Surprised by this unrequired confidence, I silently glance at her.

"But I have forgotten to be a fair queen to him." She continues, observing her hands. "I keep reminding him that he is a king, and yet I give him no chance to act like one. Sometimes, he can be so impulsive, I react by putting a swift halt to his ideas in opposition, and that is unfair."

As she quietly frowns at the ground, I struggle to make sense of the little information she just shared with me.

"You are being too hard on yourself." I carefully weigh my words – I wouldn't want to presume upon my queen's conjugal qualities. "I know Sidon to be perfectly happy with his current situation."

She shakes her head.

"You are such a loyal friend; however naive you may be." She smiles. "No matter how high a regard you might hold me in, you cannot think me unaccountable for my faults."

I chuckle, a timid smirk twisting the corner of my lips. Now she is the one who is right.

"From now on, I will consider his opinion on governing matters as valuable as my own." She concludes. "As much as I do in our private life."

She always was wise; with a little time, she always came to the right conclusions by herself. Which is why I can be content with listening silently.

"Say, why did _you_ come here?" She asks, tilting her head. "It is not like you to seek the Goddess's advice." She teases.

I only shake my head in response. What good would burdening her with my concerns do? Her mere presence is soothing enough to me, no need for words. She eyes me analytically.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." She finally smiles.

She does know me well. I may not pray often, but when I do, I thank the Goddess for blessing me with such a perfect friend. Whatever the future holds, I can never allow us to be parted again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Return of the flashbacks! Hope you enjoyed this short scene. Thanks to Yurikane, who wanted to see the impact of Sidon and Zelda's fight in the first chapters and wondered how they sorted things out. It took some time for this cute scene of the past to fit into the story, but there it is :) I also wanted to explore a bit more Link and Zelda's relationship, before everything in her life went so bad. I think the timing offers a good contrast with the current events of the story.

OnePunchFan8: I didn't even think of that! Indeed, there's the chance that she reverts to childhood and gets stuck there. But I think their difference in lifespan is more troubling for Sidon than Zelda, and I doubt he would burden her with that fear of his - and she is the one who knows about the rune. Maybe they will think about it, sometime in the future, but this story won't cover as far. I leave it to your imagination ;)


	29. Lanayru Bay

29

"Obviously, it starts bloody raining." My eyes roll in annoyance as the first drops sprinkle around us.

Rain always seems to show up every time I set my mind on doing something real important. It's just my karma.

"I do not mind rain." My tall Zora friend replies gently.

"Of course, you don't." I grumble.

Since I proposed to end our quest for the circlet, Sidon has been very compliant and shows a thoroughly positive attitude, as if determined not to make me regret my choice. But as I observe the menacing sky, I fear that, soon, my favorite aquatic man will have bigger problems than a little rain. The wet grass under our feet turn to dark pellets of rocks and we arrive to a commanding point of view on the bay.

"What in Hylia's name –" I mutter in shock as Sidon gasps next to me.

The scenery in front of us looks like it was painted from the ancient texts depicting the apocalypse. Black sky above black water, raging twister of rumbling dark clouds, unsettling flashes of evil purple light. And, in the middle of it all, swiveling slowly, a colossal beast – a magnificent, terrifying dragon. I have only once seen such a ghastly scene: when Calamity Ganon besieged Hyrule Castle.

"What is happening here?" Sidon whispers anxiously, taking cover behind a rocky cape as he scrutinizes this otherworldly sight.

I crouch beside him, racking my brains for a course of action.

"Let's move closer." I tell my companion.

He nods, his brows furrowed with resolve, and we stealthily make our way towards the shoreline, following a line of sheltering rocky boulders. As we progress, the temperature drops radically; we are entering a storm of mixed rain and snow. My long hair sticks to my face and I have to blink furiously to see clearly. The hammering rain however simply rolls down Sidon's sleek skin. The terrible weather makes a blaring racket.

"You think this is the winter being the child was talking about?" Sidon asks loudly over the tumult of the rain.

I give him an uncertain look. Yes, I thought it would be Naydra, the ice-breathing dragon that serves the goddess of Wisdom. But this is not exactly Naydra. Its silvery scales are covered by a dark film. Its incandescent ice crest has turned a feeble purple. Sickly outgrowths cover its body, bubbling like black and fuchsia lava. I have seen it like this before. When it was infected with Malice.

Suddenly, a deafening crash surprises us as a violent lightning strikes the ground only a few yards from us, making the earth shake under our feet.

"There is something unnatural at play here." I shout. "We have to do something."

"This is madness." I hear Sidon speak to himself under the rumblings of the storm, his eyes wide open through the downpour as he searches the scene, trying to grasp its meaning.

He suddenly becomes still as a statue as his gaze stops on a point right in the eye of the storm, his expression utterly terrified. I feel a knot in my stomach as I follow his gaze, apprehending the worst. I have never seen Sidon terrified – but I have seen the same misery in his eyes. It's the exact look he has when he talkes of the one person he loves most, the one person he had to watch sink in wretchedness, the one person he fears to lose above all else. And, in the split second it takes for my eyes to follow his gaze, I pray, harder than I ever did, that my instincts are wrong. That she doesn't have anything to do with what is happening here.

My heart drops, my stomach twists, incomprehension freezes my every muscle as my eyes lock on Zelda's small silhouette, hovering high in the midst of this turbulence. Her hair and clothes are roughed around by the whirlwind, but otherwise she is perfectly still. Her eyes seem to be peacefully closed, but at such a distance, it is hard to distinguish her features. Her eerie figure reminds me of the immaterial form she took to contain the Calamity. Only back then, she had seemed to be golden light incarnated. Now, there is a dark aura around her. The greatest shame stabs at my chest. I never should have left her side.

I am so petrified the raging storm seems to have fallen silent – I don't even hear Sidon cry out his wife's name. It's the brutal leap he takes towards the water that brings me back to my senses, and I quickly grab him by the belt. His massive body propels me forward before I manage to impede his progression.

"You can't go, Sidon!" I shout, pulling him back towards the stony beach. "If lightning hits the water, you'll be as dead as fried fish!"

"We have to get to her!" He yells angrily.

I intently gaze into his anxious eyes, my face resolute.

"You don't. I do." I state. " _I_ was appointed to protect her."

"You will die too if lightning hits you." He retorts loudly.

As if to answer, I stab the ground with the Master Sword and drop every metallic object I carry next to it. I don't have much left – just my paraglider, a wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Do you expect me to just sit here and watch you risk your life?" He shouts in despair.

"Yes. Preferably away from this." I point at the involuntary lightning rod I had created.

He falls silent and turns his gaze back to the woman we both love, trapped at the center of a storm of Malice.

"Be careful… try not to hurt her, Link." He finally mutters powerlessly, his voice barely audible through the rumbling thunder. "I believe in you."

I nod, as to give him my word that I will do whatever it takes to retrieve my appointed protégée alive and well.

"Get rid of anything metallic and stay low on the ground." I advise, unable to find meaningful words for him to dwell over as he waits.

I deploy my paraglider and jog up to the water, where I find a powerful gale to use as a propeller. I jump as the wind inflates the painted canvas. I don't even feel the usual vertiginous sensation as the ground shrinks away at high speed. My mind is set on the one single goal of getting Zelda out of this evil mess. The strong winds make it hard to control the direction I take. I am drenched in freezing rain, but I don't pay attention to my shivering. I surf on the swirling gusts until I am in vicinity of the colossal beast circling around her, searching for a sensible plan. The dragon is hostile at best in its normal form. I doubt this Malice infested creature will let me get through. Yet, if I attack it, Zelda will be in the crossfire.

I carefully glide above the serpentine body; its powerful tail brutally cuts the air a few feet from me. Not an option, predictably enough. I retreat and observe the face of the woman who will always stay my beloved princess. There are no emotions depicted on her beautiful features, but her eyes seem to be rolling under closed eyelids. I call out her name as loud as I can.

I could have called a stone statue for all it did. What in the Goddess's name is happening to her?

I can't hang on my paraglider for ever, I need to act fast. I'll have to purge Naydra from Malice, hoping it won't bring any harm upon Zelda. I am so close to the dragon that I can feel the sting of the endless cold that englobes it. I swiftly put the paraglider away and raise my bow. Time seems to slow down, making the world freeze around me, as I concentrate on hitting my targets – the nasty outgrowths on Naydra's body. Three of them are within range of my arrows. I fire. Once, twice, trice. And I have to take out the paraglider again before I hit the water.

Eerie cries echo through the storm as Malice takes the hit. I anxiously observe the pained wriggling of the gargantuan dragon, Zelda standing dangerously at the center of his circumvolutions.

I repeat this little maneuver a few times, clearing the dark force clinging at Naydra's body. My arms, shoulders and core are burning from the constant effort, and I finally have to land for a moment. A sudden flash of lightning cracks the air only yards from me; I can feel the burned breath of the wind on my skin. The immediate thunder resonates loudly in my chest as my heart races. I make for the rocky cliffs for a short rest – I'm not approaching the water in a hundred years in such a thunderstorm.

My feet roughly hit the slippery rock and I catch my breath, looking back on my work. Naydra looks exactly as if I had done absolutely nothing – no, worst, it looks like the infection is progressing.

This can't be possible, I have cleaned at least half of its body. I stare in confused apprehension. How can the Malice be getting a hold of such a mythical creature so quickly? I must have missed something.

I squint at the nightmarish display, and suddenly I see them. The dark fumes that trail from my very own princess, fueling the beast's corruption. I silently watch in disbelief. Not Zelda. This can't be happening.

A vigorous wind sweeps the cliff where I stand, and I jump back in the air with my paraglider. I drift as close as I can before the massive dragon blocks my way. I know in my heart it is of no use, but I have to try.

"Zelda!" I cry out over the tumultuous rainfall and menacing rumble of the clouds. "Fight it!"

I hastily evade a whipping body attack Naydra sent my way.

"Fight it!" I yell. "You have to seal it back!"

But she remains as still as the Goddess's statues.

"SEAL IT!" I howl in despair, raindrops rolling down my face.

This time I could swear I detected a short pause in the uncontrollable rolling of her closed eyes.

"You can d – Arrgh!" My encouragement turns to a cry of pain as Naydra's sharp claws grip my leg and send me tumbling through the air.

My whole calf is freezing where the beast slashed it, so much that I feel like it might actually be on fire. The world spins around me as I struggle to reopen the paraglider. My fingers are numb from the cold. I finally manage to expand it and catch a drift that puts an end to my revolutions. A short, relieved sigh escapes me.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I find an upward gale and ride it until I am high above the goddessdamned dragon. I just need to clear a way to her. Once again, I draw my bow in a slow-motion freefall. I aim repeatedly with my numb fingers at the blacken projections of Malice growing on the celestial beast. The arrows fly mercilessly, all but one hitting their target. The last arrow is deflected by the dragon's thick armor and, as I gasp in horror, passes only a few feet above Zelda's head. That was a really – too – close call.

But it worked: as the colossal creature recoils in pain, I swiftly glide through the loops formed by its circling body and reach Zelda. If I can drag her away from here, I can at least make sure she is not in any physical danger, that's a start. Shifting my weight and grip, one of my arms leaves the paraglider, ready to snatch her – and I crash into a solid barrier.

"Wh- For Goddess's sake." I despair, pressing my hand against the invisible shield that separate us.

Well, so much for worrying about hurting her. I hover in front of her, powerless. Her inner struggle seems to be still raging, as the darkness takes over what is left of the dragon surrounding us. Her hands are crossed over her heart in a prayer gesture, and I squint at a strange triangular symbol shimmering feebly on her right hand. I have seen it before, years ago. Frowning, I turn back to her unfathomable face.

"Whenever you are ready, Princess." I whisper. "I'm not leaving without you."

My words are lost in the uproar of the storm. I anxiously stare into her closed eyes, wondering how my life could go on without her. Trying not to think of the ghost of a person the Fallen Hero had become. My fingers caress the force field in front of her face.

"Come back to me. Please."

I take back the paraglider with both hands and I rest my forehead on the unyielding shield, looking at the violent waters far beneath us. My arms are weakening. I know I'll have to rest soon, but I can't bring myself to leave her side.

Suddenly, as Naydra lets out a loud blood-curling shriek, my head topples forward, and I slide towards Zelda. Our bodies collide, and I clumsily try to catch her, letting go of the paraglider with one arm. I manage to grab her waist, but the unbalanced paraglider sends us hurtling sideways towards the deep waters. We fall at a terrifying speed, narrowly missing the deadly dragon's coiled body; its coldness makes my damp clothes rigidify. My deadened fingers finally slip from the paraglider. I close my arms around Zelda's inert body as we plunge head first into the freezing water, encircled by the falling body of the dragon.

Every inch of my body cries in protest. I open my eyes, searching for the surface, and try to carry both our heavy, fully clothed bodies to the surface. Naydra's body, freed from its dark assailant, fades away all around us in a myriad of silvery glimmers. Zelda and I seem to have landed in the frozen starry skies, so high it is no longer possible to breathe, the alleviation in our souls reflected in our floating clothes. Yet the pull of gravity, far from bringing us back to earth, is dragging us further into the unbreathable heavens.

I kick as hard as I can, yet the surface only seems to recede. My heart is hammering against my chest as panic starts to flood my brain. We need to get out of here fast; if we don't drown, we'll get toasted by lightening. I let out a cry of exertion, sending countless bubbles flying upwards, as I give all I have – every last drop of stamina – to bring us to safety. My head resurfaces, and I gasp loudly, pulling on Zelda until her face is out in the air. But this blessed breathing is short lived as the water pulls us in again. Out of nowhere, another force brings us at the surface once more.

"I got you." I hear Sidon's calm voice between my choking coughs.

I don't think I have ever felt this grateful. Blinking the water away from my eyes, I climb on his back, cradling Zelda in my arms. I warily look up as we dart across the bay, my eyes widening in surprise. The clouds are still dark, but the storm is gone. Quiet droplets still drip from them, but the thunder has quieted, and the snow disappeared.

"Link?" Zelda feeble voice reaches my ears.

Looking down on her confused face, my heart fills with relief and I hold her tightly, pressing our wet heads together. She gave me a real good scare.

We reach the shore and we all run aground in the stone pebbles. Sidon immediately joins us in our embrace. He gently takes his wife away from my arms and into his, whispering anxiously in her ear. As we all kneel in the gravel, and that our return to safety sinks in, my previous fear gradually transforms into incomprehension, and anger.

"How in Hylia's name did you end up here?" I demand as Zelda frees herself from her husband's hold.

It is hard for me to understand her motivations, as always, but I can't figure out why her expression is far from fearsome or relieved. Instead, I can sense a disgusting feeling seeping from her like a poison. Deep shame. Sidon shots me a reproachful glare.

"I-I came here searching for you." She stutters, looking at the ground.

We both raise our brows at her in surprise.

"For us?" Sidon repeats.

"You _came_ here?" I emphasize loudly. "You mean you left the castle willingly, on your own?"

She shakes her head, her face contorting, tears glistening in her already damped eyelashes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

How could she leave? What happened to all the important business to manage at court? She was swamped when we left – Sidon had felt terrible about leaving her alone to deal with this. I get up to my feet, feeling the sharp pain in the torn-up flesh of my calf.

"Who's in charge if you are both here?" I ask, dreading her answer.

Her mouth opens and closes, her bluish lips trembling, her gaze frightened.

"I'm sorry, Link." She repeats.

"Who, Zelda?" I insist, raising my voice menacingly.

"Link!" Sidon interjects indignantly, but Zelda blurts over his call.

"Paya." She tells the ground.

A rage I have never felt towards her now boils into my heart.

"Are you joking?!" I hear myself shout.

She starts, her soaked body shaking under the light rain. Sidon stares at me in startled disbelief.

"How could you, Zelda? How could you!?" I am now positively yelling, a thing I don't think I have ever done.

What a pointless expedition this had all been. I sharply retrieve the Master Sword from the ground and turn on my heels, stifling a cry of pain as my calf protests, heading for the plains.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asks with a quivering voice.

"To the castle." I shout without turning back.

"Link, wait!" Sidon requests. "Nightfall is upon us, you cannot undertake such a journey now. We will rest for the night and go together tomorrow."

"Rest if you like, I'm going." I reply promptly.

"You are injured, please be sensible!" He presses.

"I'm not wasting another minute." I insist stubbornly. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

I take a few strides, but Zelda's voice stops me.

"Then take this."

I turn to her. She is holding out her Sheikah Slate.

So that's how she traveled all the way here on her own. My anger is rattled by this kind gesture. I walk back to her and silently accept the small object that had been my constant companion after a slumber of a hundred years that had stripped me of my memories and friends.

* * *

Author's notes: Finally some action! Hope you liked it.


	30. Unbreakable

30

 _Flash from the Past_

When I first open my burning eyes, I struggle to remember why I feel utterly and permanently wrecked. For a fleeting moment, I lie in the bedsheets, thinking the terrible feeling inside me is only the result of a nightmare. But the truth comes back like a whiplash to my face, making me breathe deeply as if I was actually suffocating. The pain is too excruciating to bare.

 _Two days ago, the life I had only found back for a mere week had turned upside down all over again. How could I have been so sanguine about the task ahead, thinking there was no challenge I couldn't face? How naive. A hundred years had not aged my heart of a single day – I was just an unknowing, vulnerable seventeen-year-old girl._

 _The first night following the Zora King's offer had been a living hell – so much so that I had felt only part of my true misery, shielding myself behind numbness. I should have known that such an alliance should be part of my plan to restore Hyrule to its former glory. It made perfect sense. In fact, it is not the proposal in itself that ripped out a part of my heart. It was nothing more than a proposal; I could always choose to decline it. But it seems that matter has been settled for me by logic and reason: I am to marry the Zora Prince. Dearest Sidon, it is so strange to remember him as the sweetest child there was. The image of his puerile little body, always clinging to his older sister's arms, brings back the pain of having lost Mipha. What a shock it had been to see him so grownup now, so preposterously tall, so unequivocally manly. I should be grateful that such a sophisticated bachelor of royal descent, mature enough to marry, even exists in this desolated age. Even if the possibility of marrying another race had never even crossed my mind._

 _No, the true reason of my agony is due to something else entirely. A simple reaction. Or rather the lack of a reaction. Thinking of it makes me nauseous with misery. For a hundred years and more, my heart has belonged to one single person. A person for whom I had unleashed my power. A person who had given his life to protect mine. A person who answered to my call and came back to me, even after a century had erased me from his memories. A person who followed my every step like a shadow._

 _Could I really have misinterpreted the nature of our relationship?_

 _Or could it be possible that he had simply forgotten about it, along with so many other memories? Yet, when we were finally reunited, nothing had changed – as if we had merely found each other in the morning after a good night's sleep._

 _Could he be forbidding himself from interfering in this affair, silently suffering as I was?_

 _No. On that first night, I had cried into his arms relentlessly, for hours. I had asked him for his opinion – not his advice – on the proposal I had received. How he felt about it. Not many words ever cross his lips, and those six words still echo inside my head like a sentence of never-ending lashes._ I think you should marry him _. I had argued, throwing every possible argument that could ever be found against such a perfect candidate at him. He only listened, his face perfectly stoic._

 _In the end, I was only able to highlight two real drawbacks against a sea of evident benefits: I did not truly know nor love Sidon, and, a clever, irrefutable defeat, I did not know if Zoras and Hylians could produce an offspring – a necessity for the throne._

 _Link's final answer to these fears, especially the first one, wrecked any hope I could have left._ You cannot find more loyal a husband than him _. Can't I?_

 _I had spent the next day diligently avoiding any contact, even Link's. He accepted to leave my side when we were in a safe haven like Zora's Domain. I needed time to think alone – and space to cry unseen, if need be._

 _As I made my way to the gardens, I had come face to face with the last being I wanted to see: the Shark Prince. Thankfully, he only bowed, briefly enquiring on the comfort of my stay in a gentle tone, and left. Try as I might, I could not tip the scale in favor of rejecting him. My only solid way out was the probable infertility between the two of us._

 _Until, in the late afternoon, Link found me hiding in a grove of lilacs._

" _I have some good news," he smiled slightly._

 _I observed him anxiously. My heart raced as I stupidly wondered if the Zoras could have retracted their offer._

" _You said you couldn't marry Sidon if it was to deprive Hyrule of an heir." He continued. "I had to search for a while, sorry for leaving you for so long. But it was worth the wait: Zoras and Hylians_ can _have children."_

 _He was positively beaming. Keeping a composed face had been as hard as if I had been stabbed. I didn't even dare ask how he obtained that knowledge, keeping my mouth resolutely shut as if that would keep my tears from flowing._

 _And then had come the second night. I had wept, sometimes so loud I'm not sure the blaring waterfalls could mask my wails. It felt like I would never, ever find happiness again. But, in the middle of the night, in the midst of my turmoil, I had made up my mind._

 _I would not allow a single more tear to fall on behalf of my silent knight. I would feel no more self-pity. I deserved none. The Zoras were highly sophisticated allies of Hylians who had proven their loyalty over millennia; Sidon was no barbaric invader. No matter how hollow I could feel inside, I would not show it to the world. I would be strong. An unbreakable queen. I would marry for politics. For the sake of my kingdom._

So, this morning, I rise in the magnificently carved Zora palace's bedroom, bathed in turquoise water reflections. I walk up to the dressing table, where a maid has laid various articles of clothing to accommodate my stay. Zoras don't exactly wear elaborated clothes, draped in august shawls and togas at most, but they are remarkable craftsmen, capable of creating easily what they have never done before. Adaptable. Resilient. As I am. I single out the most regal-looking dress the Zoras brought me and wear it in a dignified manner. I hold my head up high and walk out.

The water running down the domain's structures drenches the dress up to my calves. I find Link in front of Mipha's statue, quietly staring into her carved features.

"I will meet the King to accept his offer." I announce, my voice impassible.

Link only smiles benevolently. I never thought a smile could hurt this much. But I let none of it transpire and I turn to the stairs leading to the throne room, feeling the weight of my faithful knight's presence behind me.

* * *

Author's notes: And an other little hike in the past, this time to reveal one of Zelda's best kept secret - even if some of us had our doubts ;)

OnePunchFan8: Good point, I decided to follow your suggestion. I don't know why, I was thinking of the champions more than anyone else. And I'm pretty sure he considered Zelda a friend, but he was "striped of her" as well, as she was out of reach, struggling with the Calamity :O


	31. The Lady of the Sheikah

31

 _I flipped the pages of the small journal to put it back the way I found it, as realization downed upon me. Nervousness made my heart race as I finally admitted to myself the true depth of her significance to me. I respected her, I sought her gentle presence, I admired her serenity, I wanted to protect her from harm. But I wanted more. I had, unequivocally, come to realize that I needed her love. I needed some air._

 _I exited through the canvas hanging covering the entrance of our makeshift accommodation. I had lived for so long alone in the wilderness, it felt strange to suddenly travel so well equipped, with a multitude of people. Courageous Hylians who had decided to accompany us formed the first royal guard in a hundred years. Granted they looked more like undisciplined farmers or hikers – nothing to do with my comrades before the Calamity – but their hearts were in a good place. I was no teacher, but I did my best to train them. A few Sheikah, including her, had decided to pledge themselves back to what was left of the royal family, and travel at our side. Some were moderately skilled warrior and riders, and thus made for good guards. But she was here at Zelda's special request to have her as a confident, and advisor. I had no recollection of this, but the princess told me that Impa filled that role for her a century ago._

 _The camp was thoroughly set up at the end of each travelling day. As I walked between the smaller tents bordering our own, I searched for her long white hair through the dozen familiar faces that went about, enjoying their time off in the evening._

 _Zelda's golden hair shone in the dusk, catching my eye. She was still discussing animatedly with her two Sheikah guards. I would not have wanted to presume of their private talk, but if I had to venture a guess, I would have said that Zelda was yet again asking them about Sheikah culture. She had a fascination for their way of life, and how they endured through the Calamity._

 _I blushed when I thought of the very intimate thoughts I had just read in her diary – I decided it may be better if I avoided her for the evening. She was safe enough between those two bulky men, in the middle of our crowded camp._

 _Perhaps now was a good moment to slip off for a short bath in the river. I had not been able to wash myself for a few days. Since my everyday life had become so public, I had found a little bit of self-consciousness back. Whereas I could go weeks in the wild without a bath, becoming so used to my own musky scent that I didn't even smell it anymore, now I couldn't help but notice the slight frowns of people whenever I became too smelly._

 _There was a shallow stream hidden behind a small patch of downhill woods. I silently made my way through the trees and undressed at the foot of the river. The water was cold, but in a way that was pleasantly refreshing. I walk into the waist-deep stream, bending over to ruffle my dirty hair in the water. I stooped down to immerse myself to the neck, sighing in comfort. I enjoyed the alleviating feeling of the water on my worn-out body for a moment, watching the indigo sky for the apparition of the first stars. My instincts slowly made me aware that I was being watched as well, and I spun my head around to search for my onlooker. It was her._

 _Paya hastily averted her gaze, her face becoming as scarlet as the Sheikah mark running down her delicate nose. I realized I was actually the one intruding, as she was kneeling on the pebble bank downstream of a slender cascade, gracefully washing herself with a damp cloth. Her outer robe hung loosely over her curvaceous body, but her legs and arms were bare underneath it. Her drenched hair rested over her shoulder, soaking the thick fabric of her garment._

 _As if attracted by a magnet, I quietly glided her way in the penumbra, until I was leveled with her in the water. As much as I had absolutely no issue with the natural state of bodies, I knew she was a very prude being, and I feared our present situation might distress her. On the other hand, we were almost never alone together, and I didn't know when I would get another chance to let her know._

 _I gently but resolutely joined her on the flooded pebbles, keeping an appeasing slouched posture. She quietly watched me, her arm frozen as it soaked her cloth in the cascading water. I tried not to think of the rising and falling chest half revealed by her minimal attire. I held her gaze, wordlessly inquiring for permission._

 _She was so lovely – what a fool I had been._

 _After a moment that felt like an eternity, she gently inclined her head, her hazel eyes not leaving mine. I kneeled in front of her, shuddering at the contact of our bare knees together. My hands slowly raised to her face, cupping her soft skin, and I brought my forehead to rest on hers. Our soaked bangs tangled together, dripping in our eyelashes, and I closed my eyes, slowly breathing this moment in. Her unique perfume incensed my senses._

" _Am I too late?" I whispered._

 _A short sigh of mixed sob and laughter escaped her._

" _N-No." Her quivering whisper reached my ears. "My feelings r-remain unchanged."_

The warmth is the first thing I notice as I enter the castle, and I suddenly realize how cold I am, despite the anger that burns in me. My entire body is sore, my muscles exhausted and bruised. I may not be that old, but I am definitely not seventeen anymore. Old bone injuries ache from the cold and humid atmosphere outside. But the worst is my injured leg – I feel like I am walking around with a lighted torch strapped to it.

I rapidly limp up the stairs and absent-mindedly follow the high halls of the castle. I can't stop thinking about everything that just happened. The darkness that spilled from Zelda over that bay. The ancient dragon that got trapped in this corruption. Its unthinkable downfall.

How did all of this happen? Did Zelda have the power to unleash Malice, as much as she could seal it? Why on earth would she do such a thing?

What unnerves me the most is that, had she stayed where she was supposed to, none of this would have happened. How could she abandon her duties like this? In fact, I am telling myself that because I don't want to admit the true cause of my rage. I can't believe that she burdened Paya with this – poor Paya hasn't meddled in court business for years, she can't possibly be thriving under such pressure. Moreover, with a difficult child who cries most nights.

But Zelda is far too self-absorbed to realize this, I think angrily. And now, our quest for the artefact that would have solved the problem that was eating her alive – those weeks of research, travels, physical and mental challenges – all of it was for nothing. I am not used to failure – and I don't deal well with it.

My dark train of thoughts is suddenly interrupted as Paya appears in view, discussing with a few council members at the end of the passage. I can't help but notice that my pregnant wife is still working this late in the evening. But my indignation is soon washed away by the thrill of finally seeing her again. I have to refrain from running to her, and I stealthily cross the shadowy hall, eagerly waiting for the councillors to take their leave. No sooner have they begun to walk away that I let a relieved cry escape me, speeding up towards her.

"Paya!"

A surprised smile brightens her features as she recognizes me. I fiercely wrap my arms around her elegant stature, holding her as close to me as I can. Her fragrant hair caresses my damp face. It feels like an eternity has passed since the last time I hold her in my arms. I can feel the little life that creates a small bump in her belly resting against me.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaims happily, a sweet burst of laughter escaping her.

"I came back." I simply state. "About time, don't you think?"

A worried look replaces the exhilaration in her face.

"Why are you in such a state?" She asks, taking in my soaked clothes and bluish extremities. "Where is Sidon?"

She looks expectantly over my shoulder, as if our nine-feet-tall sovereign could actually have passed unseen under her nose.

"It's… it's a long story." I stammer.

I had not thought about what I would say to her. She gives me the stubborn stare she usually saves for our mischievous son.

"Well, where is he, if not with you?" She inquires.

"He's – he's with Zelda." I reply clumsily, unable to hold back a dark expression.

"She found you?" Paya exclaims, her expression incredulously relieved. "Oh, she had me so worried!"

"Of course, she had." I growl heatedly. "I still can't believe she would abandon you here."

I pull her back into my soaking embrace. How I have missed her. As I softly rock her from side to side, her voice reaches my ears.

"But, why are you here if she's not?" She demands slowly.

I release her, surprised by this unexpected reaction.

"Because I thought another lady needed my help more than she did." I seriously reply, caressing her cheek.

"Oh, Link." She sighed. "You know I can't supersede your duty to Zelda."

I shook my head in irritation.

"I have seen Sidon fight, believe me he is just as capable of keeping her out of danger." I reply darkly. "No matter how desperately she might be looking for it."

Paya only quirked an eyebrow at this cryptic declaration.

"You are her _appointed knight_." She states coolly. "Whenever she leaves this castle, you should be by her side."

Her words are like a slap to my face, putting me to shame, and I feel my rage coming back. Deep down, I know it is not initially directed at Zelda, originating instead from a more intrinsic place. But I let it flow all the same.

"Are you serious? After the way she treated you?" I retort in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter how she treats any of us. It is your sworn duty." She replies calmly. "And staying here is mine."

Strangely, I sense that something has changed in her during the fortnight we were apart. She looks so confident, and purposeful. There is a powerful aura around her.

And of course, she is right. My gaze falls to the floor.

"I'll go back." I mutter helplessly.

But I am still mad at her, I add for myself. Paya's hand gently lifts my head.

"You should see a healer before you go." She smiles at my usual recklessness. She hesitates, before she adds: "And please, don't let Aiken see you. He is finally accepting your absence and relying on me. I fear seeing you only to lose you again would disturb him greatly."

I give her a pitiful look, but she only smiles apologetically.

"I know how unfair that sounds." She tries to comfort me, taking my hand in hers. "But you'll see each other soon enough."

* * *

Author's notes: A great thanks to my many reviewers and followers :) If you haven't left your opinion in the reviews yet, I encourage you to do so soon, because this story is slowly approaching its end (noooo). Five more chapters to come. The next one's rating is a serious M (for adult themes, ooo!). If you wish to skip it, you won't be missing any crucial information for the plot - although I assure you it is written with as much finesse as I could muster, and it does add depth to the story ;)

OnePunchFan8: Yes, poor Zelda has had her share of heartbreaking events forging her resilience. Ha, again you ask questions that will be (more or less) answered later. I cannot tell you yet ;)


	32. Overflow of Love

32

 _Flash of from the Past_

She is so dainty, I barely feel her weight in my arms as I whirl her to the mattress, taking her place on top. I have received enough, it is time I give back. My lips follow the lines of her delicate silhouette, from her defined jawline to the fleshy curves of her breasts. I have every intention to discover her strange, gorgeous Hylian body thoroughly through the night, if she desires to. I trust she will let me know when I reach the line she does not wish me to cross.

I slip a clawed finger beneath the cleavage of her silvery dress, feeling the softness of her body. She inhales sharply and starts fumbling with the back of her garment. I try to help her, but the damn thing seems to have been designed to prevent any improper assault on the princess's virtue. Who thought this was a good concept for a _wedding_ dress?

With enough clumsy tugs at the countless tiny buttons lined down her back, the upper part of the dress's bust finally gives out, allowing for some movement. I urgently push the gown down her chest, revealing her breasts, which I immediately cover in passionate kisses. Her labored breathing fills me with satisfaction, and I feel my own breathing quicken.

My hands press down her supple waist and generous hips, searching for another way around the bloody piece of fabric that covers them. My heart is filled with eagerness, my brain is speculating with blazing speed, my body is reacting to those lustful contacts of its own volition. I caress her thighs, gently carving a place for my large body in between them. At first, there is a stiffness in her legs, but they don't resist as my chest weighs on them. Of course, she is nervous, as I am. I anxiously look up to examine her face – it is turned to the ceiling, eyes closed, frozen in desirous anticipation. Her chest rises and falls rapidly.

I turn back to the matter at hand, and gently slip my palms under the long skirt, pushing it up her legs until my fingers grab her naked hips. A feeble moan escapes her as my hands roll down the inside of her upper thighs and ascend under her buttocks and lower back. My experience with Hylian skin is granted fairly limited – a shake of the hand here and there – but I had certainly not expected such smoothness. The warmth hidden beneath her fresh clothing surprises me as well. I want nothing more than bask in this reassuring heat, to slip between that dress and her.

I rest my head on her pelvis, a mere layer of lace separating us, as my arms cup her lower back in a tender embrace. I lay shy kisses on the edges of the fabric, heading down at a slow pace, making sure she has time to impede my progression should she become uneasy. But she does nothing of the sort. My hesitation is short lived, and passion pushes me to press my lips against her female flesh. Her legs slightly tighten around my head in surprise. My repeated kisses are soon answered by delighted sighs, and uncontrolled rocking of her lower body. A sudden wave of untamed desire washes over me, kindled by the pleasure she expresses.

I crawl back up her heaving torso, pressing my weight against her as I do. I want to feel the solace of her warm, appeased body against mine. When my hip bones rest on hers, my cheek rests in a bed of her sleek golden hair, high above her head. My heart hammers against my chest. Should we go all the way, in this first night together? Is this really how our relationship should begin?

I press my pelvis against hers, feeling our throbbing fleshes meet. Suddenly, the sounds that she makes turns from desirous moan to something dangerously close to a sob. I bring my face back to hers.

"Do you wish to cease?" I ask her, out of breath.

My heart sinks as her head motions in disorganized sways, tears glistening in her anxious eyes.

"I don't – I don't really know what I wish for. I mean, I really like this, but this is all going so fast, and I just – I just always thought… I am so sorry. How complicated and confused you must think me!" She moans apologetically.

She hides yet again behind her hands. The sapphire of my people adorning her wedding ring shimmers in the dark against her pale skin. I suppress a dispirited sigh; I do not care how many times she pushes me away only to pull me back a moment later. However, I cannot help but feel slightly crestfallen, for I can easily imagine what she was about to say. _I always thought I would be in love with the man with whom I would share this experience. I always thought we would both be as inexperienced. I always thought that man would be somebody else._ I have seen the way she stared repeatedly at him all day, as she was pledging herself to me – poor Princess, that must have felt as agonizing as it was terrifying to me. I am not completely oblivious, even if _he_ is. And as much as I love him too, I would really appreciate for his silent presence to leave us alone for once. I grab her hands and gently push them away.

"Zelda." I tell her with all the seriousness in the world. "Our situation _is_ a most complicated and confusing one. We barely know one another, and from now on, one another is all we will ever know. It is frightening. And, if we are honest with ourselves, we will admit that we are both attractive people, and consequently that it is only natural to seek comfort in each other. There is nothing of which to be ashamed. You can change your mind a hundred times, I will always respect your wishes. Furthermore, do not assume you are the only one confused in this bed. Thus, I would like you to cease those futile apologies." I end with what I hope is a reassuring smile.

Her wide green eyes anxiously stare at me.

"What if – what if this turns out to be a terrible disappointment?" She whispers.

"Then I will redeem myself on our next meeting." I assure her, even though I know very well that it is not my performance that worries her. "However, for the record, I highly doubt this could be."

"But the next time we meet could be months from now." She mumbles.

"In that case we will have forgotten all about how dreadful we were." I wink at her.

A shy smile brightens her exquisite features, under her still watery gaze.

"Perhaps we could pursue this – this experiment." She replies slowly. "See where it leads us, even if the ride is somewhat… bumpy."

I grin and lay a soft kiss on her hair.

"All aboard then. Whenever you would like to disembark, your wish is my command." I whisper into her ear.

She chuckles feebly.

"I like your voice." She whispers back. "Could you keep talking to me?"

"You do?" I am pleasantly surprised, and I tease her with an unusually deep voice. "People usually find my inability to speak in a concise manner to be quite bothersome. And what would you have me say?"

She laughs again.

"Tell me what you are thinking." She says, gently caressing my shoulders.

"To be perfectly candid, not a lot of thinking is occurring right now." I smile, and she guffaws lowly.

I let a finger trace her lines, moving down lasciviously until it is in-between her legs. Her eyes close again as our mouth breathe into one another.

"Is this to your liking, dear Princess?" I ask suavely.

She sharply breathes in my whisper.

"It is." She exhales. "But please don't call me that."

My caress is briefly interrupted by this blunt reply.

"Oh, not deserving of titles while in such a position, are we?" I find a quick repartee to sail away from what seems to be a touchy subject. "What sobriquet am I allowed?"

"Just Zelda is fine." She replies, folding her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"This is the name your husband is to call you to show you his unique endearment? Seems… indistinctive." I reflect.

"On the contrary, no one ever calls me that."

I sadly eye her mesmerizing face. I suppose no one calls me by my name either, save for my father. But she is not blessed with any loving family anymore. I rest my cheek against hers and whisper in her ear, as quietly as I can.

"Zelda."

She is unable to suppress a soft chuckle, slightly embarrassed.

"Zelda." I repeat, arching my long back to bring my pelvis back to hers, leaving my caressing hand between us.

Her hold around my neck and shoulders tightens gradually.

"Beautiful Zelda." I keep whispering. "Beautiful, wise, strong Zelda."

She slips her arms under mine, allowing my body to climb higher on hers. I lay my teeth against the skin of her neck, exhaling her name repeatedly. Kissing simply does not seem enough; I feel like I could eat her. I wish I was not such a tall Zora that my face needs leaving hers when our lower bodies collide. I can barely feel anything else than the welcoming wetness between her legs, beckoning me closer.

We have both stopped breathing, or moving, eagerly waiting for what comes next. And I gently exert force to slip inside her. She immediately gasps – as gasp of clear discomfort that scares me into retreating swiftly.

"Don't stop." She swiftly grabs my flanks to bring me closer, accidentally poking under my gills in her haste. "I want this."

Her voice is filled with lust, and I have to mentally slap myself to remain calm – the discomfort in my gills is already long gone. She inhales erratically as we slowly become one – the feeling of it is beyond anything I have ever known. Yet, her whole body has tensed.

"Breathe." I tenderly whisper into her ear.

She smiles, glancing sensually into my eyes, and I feel her muscles relax under me as she takes a few deep breaths. Our merged bodies gently rock back and forth, in perfect bliss, for a moment that feels both like an eternity, and a fleeting second.

In the end, I think the waterfalls were more than able to cover up her soft cries, but I am actually grateful for it. Just having them for myself, to cherish in secret, is even better. As we lay awake, holding each other in silence, my perfect happiness slowly turns to uneasiness as I realize I may have gotten in over my head with this fascinating woman who married me only for politics. I was never afraid of drowning, but this is a wholly different sort of overflow. I fear I am sinking in love at a terrifying speed.


	33. The Course of Water

33

I dare not think of the late hour it must be. If I had to guess, I would say there is only a few hours before the break of dawn. Yet, the night is pitch-black under the feeble curtain of rain that is still falling when we finally reach the domain. The sound of our footsteps against the flooded carved stone reverberates in the wide Zora palace. I am soaked to the bones and shivering from cold, exhaustion or shock; I couldn't say. But none of that matters to me. Deep inside me, I am mortified by everything I have done. Blinded by my own pain, I had uncaringly hurt so many others. Abandoning my people, my council and the woman who had watched over me with unconditional devotion, recklessly putting myself and the two most precious men of my life in harm's way, desecrating an ancient mystical creature.

I still can't believe Link downright abandoned me on that beach. I had never heard him scream before, and the sound seems to echo endlessly into my ears like a tinnitus.

I can't remember how we traveled here, I don't even know how we ended up in Sidon's room. The room where we discovered each other, a decade ago. Where we consummated our marriage, him a hundred-year-old Zora, me a mere seventeen-year-old girl, both of us nervous and defenseless. How time has flown.

I numbly sit on the bed, not bothering to remove my drenched clothes. As exhausted as I am, I don't think I can fall asleep.

Sidon stoops in front of me and gently rests his warm hands over mine.

"Zelda." His voice is hoarse from the last silent hours. "You are freezing. We have to warm you up."

His hands reach up to my collar, untying my traveling tunic. I barely help him undress me, lifting myself up just enough for my pants to drop. After all those years together, there is no physical embarrassment left between us. Frankly, there never really has been any. Yet, I have never felt so naked – even before my clothes laid on the floor. What he has witnessed back at that dreadful bay, I can never take back. He hadn't uttered a word until now, which was very unlike him. I have never seen him so serious – he actually looks like he might be sick. What can he be thinking of me?

My hands suddenly raise to cover my face and I suppress a sob. I hear Sidon's steps coming back from his dresser and feel a heavy blanket fall on my shoulders. After a hesitating pause marked by a deep inhale, he sits next to me, and quietly takes me into his arms. I disappear into his massive embrace, gladly concealing my shame within this safe haven.

"You do not owe me any explanation." He finally says in a low voice. "I really do not care. I am just… _so_ relieved you are alright."

These soothing words only deepen my guilt, and I constrain my face to keep the tears in.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?" I manage to mumble into his chest.

Despite the gravity of the past hours, he surprises me with a soft laughter.

"You have willingly risked your own happiness by marrying a complete stranger for the sake of your kingdom, for a start." He answers.

There is a short silence before he adds: "And you married me even though you were in love with another man."

I feel my heart sink as my head anxiously jerks up to meet his gaze. So he knew. Had known all this time. In ten years, the subject had never crossed his lips.

"It is fine, really." He reassures me. "I had no right to expect otherwise. In the end, you made a decision, and you stood by it."

He sighs, caressing my damp hair. I wish I could be as accepting as he is. Troubles always seem to roll off his skin like water.

"The least I can do is to make sure that you never regret it." He smiles in a sad way, gently brushing my cheek.

"I never have." I hasten to assure him, truthfully.

He hums appreciatively.

"We were lucky." He proclaims.

I know what he means. Lucky that I was able to recover from the pain of the man I had waited for a hundred years not returning my love. Lucky to have fallen in love once more. Lucky to have been such a good match after all. In the end, time heals most things, as terrible as they can seem. To think that someone as oblivious as Link had foreseen this in a heartbeat.

"Do not worry, he will come back to you." Sidon adds as if reading my mind.

"I have never seen him so upset." I shudder. "I fear I have turned him away from me for good this time."

"Well, you certainly touched a nerve." He replies pensively. "But if he cannot understand your motivations, he is a fool. He will come around."

Goddess it had been such a long time since I had taken the time to simply talk with my husband. I have been so focused on shielding him from my emotions in the last months, I had forgotten how good it felt.

I don't remember much after that. I don't know when or how I finally fell asleep.

The blaring sunlight heats the bedspread that covers me through the absent wall of the elegant room. I wince at it – it must already be noon. It has been a long time since I had such a dreamless, uneventful sleep. Yet, the terrible ordeal of yesterday soon comes back to haunt me, and I feel like I might be sick.

However, even though yesterday I would have sworn one could die of shame, today I think I might survive. It will be a slow process, but I feel in my heart I will only go up from here. Mistakes were made, but I know I will never repeat them again. I am done. My power can only serve one purpose: sealing darkness away. The other possibilities, like the double-edge blades that were the powerful Guardians and Divine Beasts, will remain unexploited. Even if it means that I will once again fail my kingdom, it is not worth risking its very existence once more.

My clothes still lying on the floor in a puddle of water, I rummage in Sidon's dresser, where I have left some spare garments for our visits to the domain. Most of them are overly formal, but there is a simple white dress that I quickly put on. My hair is pretty tangled from the lack of brushing and having dried up on my pillow, so I quickly braid it to save appearances.

I slip out of the room, wondering where Sidon could have gone to in this large palace. For the first time in weeks, I feel purposeful – and I need to consult with him. The throne room is a probable option, as he may have gone to see his father. I walk up a flooded footbridge, enjoying the refreshing water on my bare feet. The hem of my long dress slowly becomes soaked, but, far from bothering me, the feeling is reassuring. Each time I come to Zora's Domain, I end up wet. It's just how the people live here.

Only a few white clouds lazily cross the blue sky, and a warm breeze caresses my skin. Strangely, the mere peacefulness of this place already makes me feel a lot better. I slowly follow the graceful guard-rail, dragging my feet in the water as I admire the general splendor.

When I finally reach the throne room, there is no one but the Zora King. His face immediately lights up as he recognizes me.

"My beloved daughter-in-law!" He exclaims, beckoning me closer. "Sidon told me you were here."

I briefly bow to him – a gesture which he dismisses with a waving hand – before walking up to him.

"Perhaps you know where I could find him on this beautiful day?" I enquire, feeling a smile creep up on my concerned features. I can never seem to remain somber in his presence. He just is such an affable person.

"Oh, my dear, I am afraid he went scouting for good hunting grounds with a few of our soldiers. We have been struggling with our meat supply for our Hylian dwellers recently." He explains. "I daresay he should not be very long."

"I see."

My gaze falls to the floor, brows furrowed. He was quick to find some useful employment for himself. Granted, I was not of entertaining company this morning. I softly shuffle, not really knowing what I should do next.

"Pardon me for being blunt, my dear child," I hear the king's deep voice and I look up to him, "but I could not help noticing the sadness in your eyes."

He bents down, taking a closer look at me.

"Is there anything old Dorephan could do for you?" He inquires, the crow's feet around his gentle eyes wrinkling with affection.

I feel my emotional barrier weaken under such kindness, but I manage to remain impassive, thinking.

"Actually, there is." I admit. "You have reigned for centuries and have known the ways of my people better than I ever did in my short life amongst them."

He nods, waiting for more.

"In all Hyrule's royal history, do you know of any sovereign having died childless?" I ask, fully aware that my question is in no way subtle.

His brows anxiously descend over his golden eyes.

"Of course. Such events have happened." He tactfully answers.

"Who succeeded to the throne in that case?" I demand apprehensively.

"The closest living blood relative to the last regnant family member." He explains. "Siblings, then uncles and aunts, then cousins."

"What if there are… no living blood relatives?" I persist.

His gaze becomes pained as he gives me a tender smile.

"Then I believe the steward's family becomes the royal family." He declares.

I slowly think his words over. The steward's family. Paya. Link. They would make formidable sovereigns. Little Aiken, who is already thoroughly princely, will have been brought up in the ways of the court. The thought of it eases my worried mind. Yes, it is indeed a very agreeable alternative.

"Thank you." My voice nearly breaks with gratitude.

"Anything for you, my child." He lightly brushes my cheek with a gargantuan finger and I close my eyes.

I had missed having an affectionate father, as strict as mine could be, and I had found one back in Dorephan's person the day I married his son. No one commands my admiration and respect like this man. I smile at him, inclining my head, and head out of the room.

"Zelda." I hear him call my name.

I stop at the top of the stairs, listening.

"No one has ever thought less of those great leaders." He seems to be weighing his words. "The childless ones."

I want him to know that I have understood him – that I appreciate his unconditional support – but I fear I might burst in tears, so I swiftly step down the stairs.

I spend the afternoon strolling through the sumptuous gardens surrounding the palace. The Zoras have a way of revering nature in everything they create, and if one doesn't look closely enough, one could think that their floral arrangements were simply naturally present. But it was in fact all cleverly calculated. I have a lot of time to ponder on my feelings, and next course of action.

It is now almost dusk, and my toes are all wrinkled from their endless bath in the pond in front of which I sit, humming an old lullaby to myself. Curious koi carps sometimes nibble at my feet.

"There you are!" I hear Sidon's relieved voice. "Fronk said he might have seen you coming here hours ago."

My giant husband bends down to sit next to me.

"That was a sweet song." He tells me.

"Thank you. I don't think my voice brings justice to it; my mother sang it to me as a child with an angel's voice." I recall. "It has been in my family for as long as our story can tell."

He smiles tenderly. It feels so good to finally see him again, even if we were only apart for a fortnight. In my state of distress, it has felt like another century of turmoil. I rejoice as I inhale his unique smell – a fragrance that reminds me of tumultuous cold rivers.

"Are you alright? Father seems to think he might have upset you." He looks at me expectantly, his gaze benevolent.

He is as good a man as his dear father. Yet, behind this caring facade, he struggles to hide his true state of mind. I can easily see it: the small crease between his brows, the slight twitch at the corner of his lips, the too frequent blinking. It is subtle, yet I have seen this face before – I know a single push would make him burst into tears.

"As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you the same thing." I reply after a deep inhale.

Admitting to myself what I am about to say has been no easy task. He looks completely bewildered.

"You wanted to know… if my father upset me?" He tentatively says.

I playfully roll my eyes at this typical evasion tactic of his.

"No, silly." I tease him with a reproachful air. "Are you alright?"

He shuffles uncomfortably.

"Me? Why do you ask?" He replies with a quizzical brow.

"It has occurred to me," I carefully explain, "that I have been so – so self-absorbed by my own pain that I never took the time to ask you how you felt. And I only now realize that it can't have been easy, always being the strong one. I feel terribly ashamed when I think of how rigidly ignorant of your emotions I have been in order to protect myself from further harm. That was selfish and unfair to you."

He dares not reply, waiting to see if I will keep talking and inadvertently steer away from the subject. But I remain stubbornly silent, eying him intently. His feelings are easily readable, but our conversation from last night has reminded me of how soothing being in one's confidence could be. I cannot deny him this.

"Zelda, there is nothing to be ashamed of." He slowly answers. "I understand perfectly."

"Yet, you haven't answered this simple question." I persist, smiling softly. "Are you alright?"

He gazes at the colourful fishes witnessing our conversation for a moment, then turns back to me.

"I would lie if I told you the last months had been easy for me. Seeing you so miserable is unbearable to my heart." He tells me with a serious expression.

I gently shake my head – doesn't our current predicament have an impact on him too, regardless of his concern for my own wellbeing? Sometimes his loyalty, overzealous to the point of self-sabotage, annoyed me slightly.

"I have been thinking." I decide to approach the difficult subject, as he seems unwilling to do so himself. "And, I reckon that, even if it goes against my every dearest desire, I can – I can accept that you and I, we may never –"

Tears threaten to overflow as I try to recite the words I have prepared for him, staring into his perfectly still golden irises.

"– we may never be blessed with a child. I can accept this. It may not be right now, or even in the next years, but, eventually… I'll be at peace with it." I manage to finish, my voice breaking only at the very end.

Pain fills his eyes as he rushes to place his arms around me in a supporting embrace. We stay like this, holding on to each other like castaways to a lifeline, under the trustworthy silence of the carps.

"Do you feel the same?" I finally ask him, contorting my neck to look up at his face.

Silent tears have rolled down his face, but he is smiling weakly. He bites his lips, as if hesitating to say something. He finally nods, swallowing his unsaid words, and bends to lay a kiss on my hair.

"I want to go to the Spring of Wisdom." I tell him. "Before we go back to the castle. I must apologize for what I have done to the Goddess's servant, even if I doubt I could ever be granted forgiveness."

I did not expect him to wince at those words – he has never been a particularly religious man – but then again, witnessing the end of such a mystical creature would shake even the most indifferent person. Just thinking of what I have done makes me want to dig a deep hole in this garden and never come out of it. I dare not think of what will happen to my soul on judgment day. Sidon's arms leave my side as he presses his hands over his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I daresay you should." He sighs, standing up. "We will wait one more night for Link, and if he is not here tomorrow morning, I shall escort you."

And with that, he is gone. How strangely distant for him. I thought he would accompany me no matter what – but perhaps one of us should get back to the castle sooner than later. I realize I still don't know why he went away in the first place.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm glad you guys enjoyed last chapter (such scenes are quite hard to write!). There are still a few important matters to sort out, but this story is ending very soon. How sad :(

mrobbins3: thank you so much for taking the time to review! When I read such scenes in public, I think about all the people who shamelessly read 50 shades of Grey in the bus haha! I actually finished going over this chapter at my boyfriend's workplace haha! No one knew ;)


	34. A Good Kind of Man

34

 _Flash from the Past_

"Sidon!" The familiar voice calls me. "Come here, love."

I reluctantly tear my gaze away from the curious little creature I was following. I have never seen a frog with such vibrant colors. As it hops away in the water, I fear I may not find one again anytime soon. I turn and trot her way. My light footsteps stir up the water puddles covering the ground. My sister is seated on a bench carved in stone, surveying the Domain as she often does. She is very quiet today.

"Here," she says as I draw near her, "sit beside me."

She helps me climb onto the bench. Why is she not laughing? She usually does when I have trouble reaching adult heights. I smile widely at her, hoping for the sound of her soft laughter, but her face remains sober. She inhales deeply as I inspect my surroundings from this vantage point of view. I love the mountains and the fresh air up here.

"My dear brother." Mipha speaks slowly. "My only brother. You are infinitely precious to me. You know that, do you not?"

I look up at her, sensing I will have to concentrate on her incoming words. Sometimes, she says things that I do not quite understand. I realize she is waiting for an answer, and I swiftly nod.

"I want you to listen closely to what I say." She continues. "If you do this for me, it could very well save you or others a lot of unnecessary… hardship."

I frown at this strange word.

"I know you are still young, alas I fear our time together may be running out." She closes her eyes, breathing for a moment. "But one day, you will be a man. And I would hate myself if I did not do everything in my power to help you become the finest man you could be."

She opens her eyes, smiling affectionately at me. The time when I will indeed be a man seems strangely intangible, and I stare at her, perplex.

"I want you to be a good kind of man, Sidon." She speaks softly, caressing my cheek. "The kind of man who lusts not for material possessions or abusive power. All you can ever need, you already have, in here."

Her long finger presses on my chest. Inside of me? Like my soul, this abstract concept of which she sometimes speaks?

"Be the kind of man who respects others, be they powerful or humble, man or woman. You would not disrespect me, would you?"

I hastily shake my head, scared that I might have done something wrong.

"Remember this when you are older, remember your dear sister, and treat every person you meet as you would treat her." Her smile is disappearing, replaced by pained eyes. "This is important. Will you do this for me, Sidon?"

"I will." I mumble, not really understanding how I am supposed to apply this promise.

"Good." She seems relieved.

She pulls me closer and embraces me tightly. Tears have rolled down her cheeks when she releases me.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her. "Was someone mean to you?"

"Oh, no my dear." She hastily wipes her eyes with her hands. "Sometimes, being a good man… well, it is simply not quite enough to spare a woman's heart."

What can that mean? Her hand comes to rest on mine.

"But everything is all right, for I have you." She smiles fondly.

Eager to make her happy again, I smile as broadly as I can. It works; she chuckles softly.


	35. Aftermath

35

When I emerge from the dim enclave harboring Ne'ez Yohma Shrine, I have to shield my eyes from the bright light shining upon Zora's Domain. The afternoon is fairly advanced; I haven't been deliberately delaying my return, but the healers at the castle were positively less gifted than the Zora healers, which suited me for once.

I quickly spot Sidon's massive shape, slouched against the pedestal of his sister's statue. He doesn't notice me as I approach; his face is hidden behind his arms, which are crossed against the elegant stone ledge. I have seen him ponder sadly over her silent figure a few times, but I have never seen him surrender to his sorrow in such an abandoned fashion. It seems the Zoras are respectful enough to avoid the scene, as none of them are curiously lingering around, but Cleff is sometimes glancing worriedly from a distance as he rearranges the displays on the Coral Reef's table.

I come to a halt a few strides away from him, unsure of the reception I will receive. I haven't exactly left in a very knightly fashion. For a fleeting second, I wonder about Zelda's whereabouts, briefly fearing that he may have left her behind. But I swiftly dismiss the idea – no matter how upset, he would never do such a thing. That makes one of us. This is not my proudest moment. I nervously shift my weight from foot to foot, wondering how to approach him. But he speaks first.

"I'm glad you came back." He sighs, his head barely turning to glance at me.

Yet, his voice and his face don't express gladness.

"Thankfully Paya is a lot more sensible than me." I mumble with a shy attempt at a smile.

"At least now, you cannot possibly hold any grudge against Zelda, as you have done the very thing you accused her of." He retorts ratter sharply, as he pushes himself away from the pedestal.

My gaze humbly falls to the floor, where the water is slowly drenching my boots.

"I'm sorry." I say.

There is an awkward silence as neither of us moves. Sidon doesn't even bother to hide the tears smeared along his cheeks. Even when kneeling disgracefully on the flooded floor, he is still as high as me.

"Do not be." He finally replies. "Regrets never accomplish anything. There is nothing I regret having learned on this journey."

The words written in Ruto's child diary haunt my mind as he tells me this. _I know my mother made this circlet especially for my father; crafted it skillfully of her own hands. She told me it had been consecrated with powerful ancient magic. She said it was this very magic that had blessed them with me._

 _By the grace of Nayru, a celestial being of sheer wisdom, cloaked in winter, finally appeared to me at sunset – and I bestowed upon it my precious artefact._

This being could be no other than Naydra – a creature of which we will now never be able to obtain the circlet. The circlet which could have offered Sidon and Zelda the child they desired so ardently.

Sidon swivels my way, his expression resolutely serious.

"I need your guidance, my friend." He requires.

I really don't think my opinion has any value left and I feel my brows anxiously furrow as I anticipate his demand.

"Do you think I have the right to decide for Zelda whether she – whether she should be exposed to this knowledge or not?" He asks.

The last time I was asked my input on such a private matter was ten years ago, when I told Zelda she should marry Sidon – and seeing how miserable that has made them both in the long run, maybe I should have held my tongue. Confronted with my silence, Sidon continues.

"Against all odds, she is doing better, Link. She is finally starting to show some acceptance towards our situation. I fear that reading Ruto's story – it would utterly wreck her."

Despite my self-questioning, I hear myself reply without hesitation.

"I agree, she can never know."

It is bad enough that she has to live with the fact that she destroyed a creature of the Goddess, if she should learn of the circlet that creature was protecting and of its special power, she would never recover.

"I am not good at keeping secrets." He sighs, rubbing his eyes with one large hand. "She always notices my every feeling. I all but fled her earlier."

"That's what I'm here for." I bow respectfully. "I'm at your disposal."

"Well, as a matter of fact, she asked to go to the Spring of Wisdom. I would like you to go with her."

I nod in acceptance. It might turn out to be an awkwardly silent escort – I doubt she will forgive me any faster than I will forgive her – but the man clearly needs some time for himself.

"I thought I should bring the journal back where I found it." He adds, obviously relieved. "After reading it, I feel like I have robbed a grave. That way, we can put this whole affair behind us."

I don't know how to respond to this, so I merely nod again. His hand reaches for my shoulder and pulls me closer until I am locked in his stifling embrace. He doesn't explain this sudden display of affection, but I understand it. I had witnessed all of it – his reluctance, his hope, his strength, his suffering, his optimism, his helplessness, his disappointment. And he had seen my loyalty, my loneliness, my selflessness, my fury, my atonement. Our bond has never been stronger. I can barely breathe, but I patiently wait for him to release me.

He raises to his feet.

"Even without you to slow me down with your clumsy swimming, it is a long journey." He laughs gently. "I will be leaving at once, so I can beat you to the castle. Please tell Zelda that I am returning directly to the castle, to relieve Paya of her duty. I will take some Zora guards with me, please reassure her."

He gives me a last warm smile – which I do my best to reflect – before turning on his heels and striding away, towards the river.

Well, time for the hard part. I head for the footbridges, looking for a good overview of the domain, when my gaze falls on Cleff. He hastily averts his eyes, fumbling with his stock of arrows. I don't think he was close enough to hear anything, still it must have been an odd display for him.

I swiftly climb the stairs, walking along the bridges until I detect the golden reflection of the light against Zelda's hair, far beneath me. I can't suppress a smile – she is hiding in the exact same lilac grove she ran to all these years ago, when the Zoras had ambushed her with a marriage proposal.

I make my way to the gardens, apprehending her reaction. She can be quite temperamental. Usually, I don't mind it, but this is the first time I actually am in the wrong as much as she is. I slowly approach the lilacs, and gently shove the blossomed branches to step inside her hideout. She is seated, hugging her legs against her chest. She is wearing a simple white dress much like the one she wore the day we were reunited after the Calamity. Her face lifts to look at me.

"Hey." I softly greet her, coming to sit next to her.

She only stares at me in disbelief, with her wide green eyes, so I decide to intently observe my own hands in silence. I can feel her warmth against my left side, smell her delicate scent through the lilac perfume. I have not sensed such calmness in her for weeks, months even, come to think of it. Memories from before and after the Calamity flow back to my mind in a torrent. My resolution to stay angry at her threatens to crumble away quickly. So I decide to voice it before it leaves me.

"You shouldn't have left Paya alone." I grumble, still looking at my hands.

She doesn't reply.

"And I shouldn't have left you." I continue. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Suddenly she is all over me – her arms wrapped over my shoulders, her warm cheek against mine, her braided hair blocking my view.

"Link, you big doofus." She exclaims.

I can't tell if she is laughing or sobbing.

"All that matters is that you are here now." She sighs with relief, tightening her hold around me.

I slowly put a hand on her tangled hair, accepting her affection, and I close my eyes. I suddenly feel the weight of the last weeks on my shoulders, seized by an acute fatigue. I am too tired for this nonsense. Too tired to push away this woman who is so dear to me. I let my head rest against hers. I don't know how long we simply stay there in content silence, hidden by the blooming trees. In the end, she resumes her seat next to me.

"You scared me." I admit, looking into those beautiful eyes I know so well.

"I thought you were never scared." She replies. "You are always so courageous."

I scoff softly.

"Not being scared doesn't make you courageous." I shake my head. "Confronting your fears, that's real courage. I'm always scared for you."

My words seem to strike a chord in her mind, as her eyes widen. A benevolent smile stretches on her face.

"Then I hope you won't mind accompanying me to the Spring of Wisdom, as in the olden days." Her smile turns to a sad one. "I don't think Sidon wishes to – wishes to go, for some reason."

She seems to regret having mentioned this, biting her lower lip. She doesn't know that I already know everything there is to know about their private life. I frown in what I hope is a compassionate glance. She sighs softly.

"Can I ask, Link, what was the purpose of your journey here?" She inquires in a shy manner. "It has been quite long, and I know you weren't at the domain for over a week."

Knowing that I can never tell her the truth, I am at a loss for words. I only shake my head apologetically.

"I see." She mutters, her gaze falling to the ground.

There is a short silence, punctuated by the elegant twittering of birds around us, until Zelda inhales resolutely.

"I want you to know why I did what I did." She declares. "It doesn't excuse me in any way, but perhaps you will not judge me so severely after I explain myself."

I can't tell her that I already do know, and I don't think I can feint surprise really well.

"You don't have to." I try to dismiss the subject.

"I think I do." She replies.

Discussing such a sensible matter with Sidon had been way out of my comfort zone, but discussing it with my dearest Princess feels like downright blasphemy. I shuffle uneasily as she repeats every painful sentiment Sidon has already confessed to me and more. How visions had started to haunt her days and nights. How in her despair she had sought the full power within her. And how she would never again indulge in such experiments.

"You actually saw the Fallen Hero being defeated?" I ask in shivering stupor as she concludes her story.

That must have been a horrifying sight. She nods, her eyes pained.

"I felt so… hollow inside, watching him fail." She recalls with a shudder. "He had a piece of it. Of the power I have."

"Really? How is that possible?"

"I don't know." She reflects for a moment. "Perhaps it is better for it to be scattered between more than one individual, to prevent one from succumbing to its sheer power, as I did."

I nod slowly. "Perhaps."

She does look relatively well for someone who has gone through so much – not happy, but serene. I personally don't think she should throw in the towel just yet – just because she couldn't unlock her powers, or because Sidon and I couldn't find some magical artefact, doesn't mean that all hopes are gone. The circlet probably wasn't the only powerful Zora heirloom. Furthermore, Zoras are ancient beings who can live through centuries, it seems only logical that they wouldn't be the most fertile creatures. Most of them only have one or two children in all their long lives. Many years separate siblings – just look at Mipha and Sidon. A few years could be a normal trying period for them, just as a few months are normal for Hylians. But I have learned my lesson with Sidon; no more raising anyone's hopes up. Especially if she is starting to accept her fate. As I think this over, she is caressing the sparkling blue gem of her wedding ring absentmindedly.

"You really love him, don't you?" I ask.

She only nods in a dignified manner, biting her lips.

"I'm glad you do." I say truthfully. "You deserve it. It would have pained me to see you trapped in a loveless marriage."

She chuckles and shakes her head, as if laughing at an irony only she could grasp.

"Do you think –" She interrupts herself, searching for the right words. "Do you think that, sometimes, we ignore our destinies and chose a path that just wasn't meant to be?"

I frown confusedly at her. Is she implying that she wasn't meant to fall in love with him? Who's we? Her and me?

"I – I don't know." I stutter. "I am not a strong believer in destiny."

She hums, pondering on my words.

"Well, what we can't have in this life, I know the Goddess will be kind enough to provide in the next." She smiles. "Perhaps I'll get to be a Zora."

I can't suppress a laugh as I imagine her covered in fins and colorful sleek skin. She throws me a slightly annoyed look.

"How pleasant to see that my deepest secrets provide you with entertainment." She complains more playfully than indignantly.

I only smile silently in response. She will be alright. We will all be alright.

* * *

Author's notes: This concludes this emotional roller coaster ride. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot to everyone who took the time to review or pm to voice their comments, I loved you support! If you have followed this story to this point, a short review of your thoughts on this story would be greatly appreciated. I know I often wait until the end to comment on a story, or decide if it deserves to be a favorite of mine. Please don't forget to fav if you loved it :) Don't worry, I know this ending may leave you wishing for more... and there will be! A nice epilogue to wrap things up.

OnePunchFan8: hihi understandable, following two fics with similar updates on the same pairing can become quite confusing! As you said, Link might not have loved Mipha romantically, but we will never know (for poor Sidon was too young to help us out). Perhaps Mipha was simply to shy to voice her feelings and kept waiting hopelessly. Or perhaps he gently let her down... even poor Link doesn't know anymore. Thank you for your regular comments, you helped making sure this story was the best it could be.

mrobbins3: Thanks, and thanks a lot for your support through out this story :)


	36. Several Moons Later

EPILOGUE

Every movement I make is carefully directed, executed in the greatest gentleness. I even forget to breathe for a moment, frightened that I might upset this fragile being. She is so small. The most precious, beautiful, perfect creature. My hand lightly caresses her hairless little head, which is tucked in a warm blanket, and I worry that my fingers might be too cold. But she doesn't stir, her eyes peacefully closed. I bring the small bundle close to my chest, feeling its warmth, smelling its pure scent. I can't resist laying a soft kiss on this little miracle's head.

Sidon's voice breaks the mesmerizing bond between the baby girl and me.

"I fear you may have found a serious rival in beauty, my dear." He speaks lowly as he kneels next to me. "She is absolutely gorgeous."

"Yes, she is." I reply smiling. "How could she not be, with such handsome parents?"

"Indeed."

Beneath his gentle expression, his eyes are scrutinizing me anxiously. But I am fine, really. More than fine actually. The enthusiastic cry of Aiken makes the little girl wince slightly.

"I want to see the baby!" He chants.

I hush him gently, smiling at his obvious happiness. I lower myself until he manages to brush her cheek with his clumsy little hand, his face frozen in a silent exclamation of glee. Delighted, he stomps the ground, unable to contain his excitement. Getting our godson to wait a whole day to see her had been quite a challenge. I get up from my chair and put the baby girl back into her father's arms.

"She's perfect, Link." I tell him.

He only smiles proudly, true to his quiet nature, sitting on the sofa next to his wife. Paya beckons her mischievous little boy to hop into her lap so he can keep an eye on his little sister. Her fingers run along the messy bun I have made in his silvery blond hair to keep him from chewing on them, and she sends me a knowing smile.

"Have you decided on a name?" I ask them.

Link glances at Paya.

"Actually, we were thinking of naming her Zelda." Paya answers, beaming.

I stare at them, my mouth gaping in surprise. Link's blue eyes are upholding my gaze intently. _If it's alright with you_ , they seem to say. I close my mouth, feeling an uncontrollable smile stretching my lips, and nod slightly. I have to clear my throat of the emotions that are building up there. Suddenly, I feel quite nauseous.

"I love it." I finally swallow and say. "Truly."

Sidon's supportive hand comes to rest on my shoulder, and I inhale sharply to dissipate my feebleness.

"We-we have a lot to attend to today, we should get going." I stutter. "We will see you at the celebrations tonight, won't we?"

Before either Link or Paya can voice their acquiescence, Aiken exclaims exuberantly.

"We're going at the fair!" He yelps.

"Yes, we are, Ai." Link laughs softly. "Tonight."

"Perfect!" Sidon concludes. "See you then, little man."

My tall husband playfully rolls his bicep at our godson, who clumsily imitates him, nearly toppling backwards on his mother.

As we step in the airy hall, I breathe deeply, feeling the last of my nausea leave me. A good thing too, because we truly have a busy day ahead of us. Today is the Harvest Festival in Castle Town. Thankfully, it is mostly organized by its citizens. Yet, we are expected to oversee the preparations – our subjects really care about our approval of their festivities. It is actually quite touching.

As we walk through the castle's halls towards the entrance, Sidon suddenly grabs my arm, whirling me inside an empty drawing room. He lifts me up to his face, holding me closely against the wall.

Through eager kisses that graze my skin with pointed teeth, he sighs. "Alone at last."

I can't help laughing at such a lustful display.

"Aiken was only with us for a day!" I chuckle.

He inhales deeply through is mouth as his teeth rest on my neck, a thing he often does to smell my perfume.

"A day without touching you is a long time." He replies.

Indeed, these days, it seems we can hardly keep our hands off each other. Finding our way back to each other after the events of Lanayru Bay had been a slow process, imprinted with secrecy and disappointment, but our renewed love had never been deeper. It felt so good to have found back the bliss of physical love without any of the pressure for results I used to impose on myself. However, this was becoming a bit preposterous. In the middle of the day, in the sitting room?

"Sidon, what is it with you?" I ask, struggling to keep control over my traitorous body. "People are waiting for us."

"Let them wait. I cannot help it." He replies with his damn suave voice as he brushes my neck with his lips. "There is this glowing beauty about you that makes me lose my senses."

"Someone could see us." I moan half-heartily.

"Goddess forbid someone should see two married people loving each other." He replies, trying to find his way into my collar.

"In public." I add.

He chuckles, sending hot air into my chest.

"This is technically our residence." He points out.

He does have a point. Yet, I persist in my resistance, and he sighs.

"You can be as stubborn as a mule, my Queen." He teases me, letting me slip to the floor. "Very well, I will perform my duties, like a respectable king." He playfully rolls his eyes as if I was asking for an absurd effort.

In response to this theatrical attitude, I raise my chin and walk off in a dignified manner. I hear him scoff from behind as he follows me.

When we finally reach the town, the atmosphere is already elated – even if the festivities only begin at twilight. The streets are being decorated with floral garlands as joyful citizens hail each other. Tables have been lined around the fountain in the central plaza and merchants are displaying their goods for the feast of tonight. Not so surprisingly, ale seems to be the most popular product, with at least half the kiosks offering their very one brewing recipe. In one area, our militia is practicing a ceremonial march, to the rhythm of drums and a piccolo. This faint music is mixed with the discordant taping of the tuner working on a piano that has been brought outside for the event.

A wide area has been cleared for the dance floor. One could not deprive Castle Town residents of their favorite entertainment. Their dancing has nothing to do with the refined, sophisticated dances I had experienced at the castle in my youth – but no one knew how to dance like that anymore. Well, no Hylian. Sidon was actually quite talented. No, these festivities would be lively, energetic and exuberant. People had been working so hard, now was the time to enjoy.

The day passes quite rapidly, as both Sidon and I are asked for our input by just about every single citizen participating in the event. We are offered every product for tasting – people are eager to receive royal praise. One of the wine producers proudly offers us a cup of his reserve from the first year after the end of the Calamity.

"Only the best for you, Highnesses!" He toasts, raising his own glass.

Sidon elegantly sips it, only nodding slightly, but I barely manage to refrain from spitting it out. I anxiously glance at my husband as I swallow the acrid liquid, trying hard not to end with a disgusted pout. He only looks at me with slight surprise. The wine producer is eyeing us expectantly.

"Quite a unique taste." Sidon tactfully smiles, handing back his cup.

As we walk away, I whisper. "That was bloody awful."

"Agree to disagree." He simply replies, his brows furrowed.

A group of giggling Hylian girls, their hair decorated with flowers and laces, runs to us, asking Sidon for his help in raising up a teen-foot-tall maypole adorned with colorful ribbons. In fact, people seem more interested in his sheer force than his royal opinion. While I am asked for guidance regarding the disposition of the kiosks or the schedule of the activities, Sidon is dragged left and right to reach every high point and lift every heavy object.

The sun's last rays bask us in uncomfortable heat. Prying on Sidon who is rehydrating his skin with the central fountain's water, looking anxious not to get caught, I chuckle to myself. As dusk sets, torches are lit around the plaza. Their light adds to the bluish glow provided by the luminous stones that were integrated by Zora architects in some of the buildings rebuilt ten years ago. The citizens have provided a royal table for us to sit at through the celebration.

Finally, the militia officially opens the festival, marching around the town, receiving the praise of the crowd. The group of excited girls, with large smiles on their faces, then follow suit with their traditional dance around the maypole, while there is still enough light to enjoy the bright colors of their waltzing ribbons. A group of musicians provides an upbeat tune for the show – and I know they will not stop playing for the rest of night.

Even if I have seen this number numerous times over the years, I am always amazed by the beautiful coordination that arouses from so many divergent individual movements. However, this time, all I can think of are the delicious, abundant local products that are waiting for us in the kiosks. Even if I have spent the afternoon stuffing my face with them.

I suddenly notice the shinning hair of my godson, moving above the crowd as he sits on his father's shoulders. I think it is the first time he is old enough to actually enjoy the event. His wide eyes sweep the place, his little mouth opened in a comical 'o'. We are not to be rooted to our table for the evening – and I am famished – so I happily trot to meet the little family, abandoning Sidon behind.

As in all public events, Link is humbly wearing his champion tunic, the latter covered by his cape in anticipation of the night's cold. Aiken could be his smaller duplicate, wrapped in a warm doublet of the same dark grey. The tiny baby Zelda is wrapped tightly against her mother's chest, lost in a sea of black fabric. Even if we have only been apart for a few hours, I can't describe how happy I am to see them. Seeing the loving family they form really warms my heart, every time.

"Auntie Elza!" Aiken exclaims.

Aw, still can't say my name. Well, it's not an easy one. Link merely lets out a hearty laugh as Paya corrects him for the hundredth time.

" _Zelda_ , honey." She chuckles.

But Aiken only pouts, choosing indignant silence over amendment.

"You'll have to learn to say it." Link teases, raising his face to look at the little boy on his shoulders. "It's your sister's name too."

Aiken sighs emphatically.

"I wanna go home." He moans.

"But we just got here!" Link replies in an exaggeratedly disappointed manner. "Guess I'll have to play a game by myself then."

"No! I want to play a game!" Aiken loudly cuts across him.

Link gives me an amused look before walking off towards a slingshot challenge booth. Paya slides her arm under mine, proposing that we get some food for everyone. I have never felt more grateful!

When we return to settle our findings on the royal table, Sidon is standing close-by, in an animated conversation with a group of our Zora subjects inhabiting the town. They politely excuse themselves upon seeing Paya and I joining the king.

"Marvelous!" He grins, taking a seat next to us as he eyes our meal. "Goddess bless the both of you. Dear Paya, how pleasing it is to see you again tonight. You seem well."

"I am." She smiles back, blushing slightly. She never craved for too much attention. "But I'm afraid I won't be out late."

She softly caresses the supple layers of fabric that hold her daughter against her.

"Of course!" Sidon nods in understanding.

He suddenly notices me wolfing down my meal as they were speaking. I realize how discourteous I am being – the very manners I always accuse Link of lacking.

"Someone is feeling ravenous." He chuckles, softly imitated by Paya.

"Mmm! Food!" Link suddenly appears, holding his little boy in his arms.

Wherever there's food, Link always seem to materialize swiftly. He sits next to me, and Aiken wobbles onto my lap, proudly presenting a single green rupee.

"Wow!" I exclaim as if this item was indeed very impressive. "Did Daddy win this for you at the slingshot game?"

He shakes his head fervently.

"Nope." Link smiles, his cheeks stuffed with food. "Won it all by himself at the fishing game, didn't you Aiken?"

The boy grins widely.

"With my hands!" He shrieks happily.

Paya exclaims appreciatively. I don't know who looks prouder – Link or Sidon. Seeing this precious child succeed in traditional Zora games, meant to sharpen their fishing skills and fighting reflexes, is surely a memorable event for my husband.

"Yes, well, that was the challenge, Ai." Link replies. "Also, we own a fish now."

With an apologetic smile at Paya, he produces a glass bottle holding a tiny, pretty ruffled, carp koi in its water. She answers with a badly concealed sigh.

We dine merrily, discussing animatedly between delicious mouthfuls. Darkness slowly falls, offering a contrasting backdrop to the glowing lights of the fires, luminous stones and fireflies around us. I haven't felt this well in months; nay, in _years_. I feel perfectly content. Here is all I will ever need: a wonderful partner to my private and sovereign life, loyal friends who supply support in more ways than they will ever know, and short magical moments to ourselves like this one. As we converse, fully satiated, a group of citizens approach us.

"Your Highnesses." A middle-aged lady addresses us. I recognize her as one of the organizers of this year's festival. "Would you do us the honor of opening tonight's dance?"

With a hint of regret at having eaten so much, I gracefully accept, and Sidon enthusiastically springs to his feet. As we make our way through the crowd, I notice that some joyous revelers have already indulged in blithesome ale consumption.

We rarely make appearances at such parties in town, as we have court members to entertain in countless events through the year. Yet each time we do, I am remembered of why I love my people so much. They are a resilient kind who, despite having endured a century of misfortunes, are determined to appreciate life at its fullest. A hundred years of Calamity could not root us out, nor our cheerfulness.

We step onto a cleared area of cobbled ground, my hand resting in Sidon's, at my shoulder's level. On-watchers applaud politely. As we wait for the musicians, I notice Paya slipping away with an affectionate wave of her hand and I send her a smile which I hope conveys equal affection. Link stands at the edge of the dance floor, holding an excited Aiken back by the hand.

And the music begins. Not the elegant chamber music we usually dance to – a lively, upbeat music. It is a traditional dance any respectable Hylian knows, a dance Sidon has had the pleasure of discovering years ago. We move effortlessly around the wide free space, our choreography flowing without having to think about it. A turn on yourself, a side-step, a change in place, twice an exchange of hand claps, jump and start again.

Soon, the merrymakers around us can't refrain from jumping on the dance floor any longer, and they join our dance, forming a synchronic line of couples. As always, Sidon's massive crimson body towers high above every dancer, attracting most gazes. Link sweeps up his little boy in his arms, jumping in next to us. I know he is no dance enthusiast at the castle, but in those popular events he seems much more at ease. Using only one hand, he exchanges claps with a giggling Aiken. As they jump and swirl around, the both of them burst out laughing, and I am remembered of a younger, more light-hearted Link from long ago, before any worries weighted on our minds.

We stay there, in the midst of our people, waltzing and laughing, dance after dance.

I eventually have to step out for a bit of fresh air, completely out of breath. Sidon follows me, executing a small bow for the crowd that is enthusiastically applauding our performance. We walk down a few cobbled streets, meeting fewer and fewer revelers, until we reach a nearby park. There are no decorations here, no source of lights other than the occasional luminous stone adorning the town houses surrounding us. Forgetting all royal etiquette, I slump in a bed of flowers, resting my aching legs.

"This festival is always so much fun." Sidon smiles as he drops to the ground next to me. "Hylians are amazing."

"I agree." I sigh, interlacing my fingers with his.

We both silently observe the starry sky, and the overly large harvest moon. My breathing calms down and I feel the heat of the dancing dissipate, leaving me shivering in the cold night air. I shuffle closer to Sidon, seeking his tepid warmth. We stay still, our faces turned up to the heavens, simply enjoying this perfect moment.

Suddenly, I can feel his giant body tense next to me, as he inhales sharply. He anxiously turns his face to me. He stares into my eyes in silence, his mouth searching for words.

"How many moons, Zelda?" He whispers.

"What?" I reply, baffled.

My heartbeat slowly increases, as understanding dawns upon me.

"How many moons…" He merely repeats, not daring to force his realization on me.

Goddess all-mighty. He is right.

"I-I don't know," I stutter, feeling panic rise inside of me, "I haven't – it _has_ been a long time, hasn't it?"

How careless of me, I used to note down this sort of data in a most zealous way! He nods fervently, his expression dangerously on the verge of tears.

"At least two. Maybe three." I answer, fearing I might lose all control and laugh or cry uncontrollably.

There is a silence as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" His question is but a whisper in the night air.

He knows as well as I do. I smile.

"Are you?" I return the question.

Slowly, his expression turns from anxious, to pleased, to overjoyed. An unrefined mix of laughter and sob escapes me, and I raise my hand to cover my mouth. I suddenly find myself swirling through the air in his strong embrace. I doubt I will ever forget the blissful sound of his uncontrollable, hearty laughter at that very moment.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, this has been a wonderful experience. I can't thank enough everyone who read and critiqued, I loved every bit of this ride. I will probably publish a sequel for this story, for I love those stupid characters so much I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen from here. If you'd like to keep posted, follow me as an author.

Now, for those of you who are in need of more Sidon/Zelda adventures, here is everything I could satisfy my poor heart with:  
\- Cascading Stars by cafalla (a feel good fleeting love story)  
\- Zelda's redemption by Violetlight (a thoroughly original take on botw as a whole)  
\- Duty by Neetyneet (which is actually a love triangle Link/Zelda/Sidon)

Violetlight: I don't know if the thought of using a donor has crossed their mind. I think Zelda sometimes wonders if it wouldn't have made more sense for her to have ended up with Link. I haven't paid to much attention to the "goddess blood" thing, as you may have noticed I had already killed the OoT Zelda in this story (in the events of their failure against Ganon)... although she may have had other family members, cousins maybe. I know I only mentioned this in the author's notes section, but I previously stated that in this story, I considered Zora as mammals (otherwise there wasn't much of a story to tell). The problems you mention... will be addressed in the sequel, if you'd like to read it ;)


End file.
